Beautiful to Me
by QiyuBee
Summary: Aku Hyuga Hinata, setelah tiga tahun kepergianku dari Konoha, kini semua orang berbalik memperhatikanku. Singkat kata, sekarang aku menjadi gadis yang cantik. Aku berniat membuktikan pada 'seseorang' bahwa aku bukanlah 'Si Jelek' lagi
1. Pertemuan Kembali

" _Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bicara denganmu. Jangan menggangguku. Dasar jelek!"_

Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.

Hosh, hosh, hosh.

Mimpi itu lagi? Setelah tiga tahun lamanya, kenapa aku masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu?

Aku melihat jam berwarna lavender di samping tempat tidurku. Sudah jam 05.00 pagi, masih terlalu cepat untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah baruku.

Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk pergi joging saja. Aku mengganti baju tidur dengan kaos jersey merah dan celana training tiga per empat lalu memakai sepatu olahraga. Aku mengikat ekor kuda rambut indigo panjangku untuk memudahkan saat berlari nanti.

Aku keluar dari kediaman Hyuga sambil berlari-lari kecil. Huuuh. Aku benar-benar merindukan Konoha. Udara di sini masih sangat sejuk saat pagi hari, berbeda sekali dengan di London.

Konoha masih tetap indah seperti dulu, orang-orang disini masih sama ramahnya. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Lalu bagaimana dengan orang itu? Apakah dia masih setampan dulu? Atau dia sekarang telah menjadi lebih dewasa?

Tidak, tidak! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras menghalau kenangan masa lalu yang bersliweran di kepalaku. Aku harus melupakannya. Titik.

Ah, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. _Nii-san_ pasti akan mengomel kalau aku terlambat. Kemudian aku kembali berlari menuju kediaman Hyuga yang terletak di ujung jalan, aku membalas sapaan dari beberapa orang yang juga sedang berolahraga. Beberapa cowok bahkan ada yang secara terang-terangan memandangku secara langsung.

Setelah tiga tahun kepergianku dari Konoha, sekarang orang-orang berbalik memperhatikanku. Singkat kata, aku Hyuga Hinata kini berubah menjadi gadis yang cantik.

Aku berjalan di koridor Konoha International High School (KIHS) dengan digandeng oleh Neji nii-san. Beberapa siswa nampak memperhatikan kami dengan wajah penasaran.

 _Siapa gadis cantik berambut indigo yang datang bersama sulung Hyuga tersebut?_

 _Apakah dia kekasih Neji yang baru?_

 _Wah, gadis yang bersama Neji sangat cantik._

 _Siapa gadis itu? Semoga bukan pacar Neji_

 _Kyaaa, Neji-kun datang dengan siapa?_

Ck. Tidak bisakah mereka berisik lebih pelan? Aku memutar mataku bosan.

Melihatku yang terus menggerutu sepanjang jalan, nii-san hanya menatapku sekilas kemudian mengacak poniku pelan.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku sambil memperbaiki poniku yang berantakan. Neji _nii-san_ hanya terkekeh kecil kemudian menarik tanganku ke salah satu ruangan yang ternyata adalah ruang kepala sekolah.

"Apa perlu aku antarkan ke dalam?" _Nii-san_ bertanya dengan wajah khawatirnya.

Aku terkekeh mendengar kekhawatiran berlebihan dari kakakku ini. _"Nii-san_ , aku ini bukan anak kecil. Aku sudah dewasa. Selama di London aku bahkan baik-baik saja." Aku tersenyum menatap kakakku yang tampan ini. Ku lihat Neji- _nii_ menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian membalas senyumku. "Sebaiknya _nii-san_ ke kelas sekarang. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi." Aku mendorong bahu Neji- _nii_ dengan pelan sambil menggerakkan tanganku seperti mengusirnya.

 _Nii-san_ hanya terkekeh. "Baiklah, aku akan ke kelas dulu sekarang. Hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa."

" _Aye, aye Captain_." Aku mengecup pipi _nii-san_ sekilas lalu masuk ke ruangan kepala sekolah setelah mengetuknya beberapa kali.

Tok tok tok.

Aku berdiri di pintu kelas yang bertuliskan XI-C

Tidak berapa lama kemudian keluarlah seorang guru berambut keperakan yang memakai maskernya.

Aku mengernyit memandangnya. Apa tidak gerah memakai masker seperti itu? Saat ini kan musim panas. Aku melihat matanya menyipit menatapku. Apakah dia sedang tersenyum?

"Oh, kau anak baru itu ya? Adik dari Hyuga Neji?"

"Benar, _Sensei_." Aku bergerak gelisah karena guru bermasker itu terus memandangku dengan intens.

"Aku Hatake Kakashi. Mulai saat ini aku adalah wali kelasmu. Kau bisa mencariku kalau kau mengalami kesulitan. Apakah kau sudah mengambil bukumu?"

"Sudah, _Sensei_." Tadi kepala sekolah telah memberiku daftar buku yang aku perlukan selama semester ini dan aku telah mengambilnya dari perpustakaan.

"Baiklah, ikut aku!"

Aku menghembuskan nafasku perlahan sebelum mengikuti Kakashi sensei masuk ke dalam kelas. Semangat Hinata! Kau pasti bisa! Kataku pada diriku sendiri.

Dengan kepala tertunduk aku masuk kelas mengikuti Kakashi sensei, tiba-tiba suasana yang sebelumnya gaduh mendadak menjadi sepi. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, dengan penasaran akhirnya aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatap depan ke arah tempat duduk siswa.

Aku mengerjabkan mataku beberapa kali. Kenapa mereka semua diam? Apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?

Aku terkaget memegang dadaku saat tiba-tiba kelas yang sebelumnya sunyi berubah menjadi gaduh.

 _Waah, cantiknya_.

 _apa dia melakukan operasi plastik?_

 _Wah. Dia sangat manis_

Aku merona mendengar komentar dari beberapa teman sekelasku. Aku kembali menundukkan kepala menghindari tatapan seluruh siswa yang memusatkan perhatiannya padaku.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" Itu adalah suara Kakashi _sensei_.

Aku kembali mengangkat kepala dan menampilkan senyum terbaikku. "Perkenalkan, namaku Hyuga Hinata. Pindahan dari London. Mohon bantuannya."

"Kau seorang Hyuga? Apakah kau saudaranya Hyuga Neji?" Tanya seorang gadis cantik keturunan Cina yang mencepol rambutnya.

"Aku adalah adiknya Neji _nii-san_." Jawabku dengan tersenyum. Aku tahu gadis ini, aku pernah melihat fotonya di kamar nii-san.

" _Hinata chan, apakah kau sudah memiliki pacar?"_

" _Hinata bolehkan aku tahu nomor ponselmu?"_

" _H_ _inata chan, kau sangat cantik?"_

" _Hinata chan, maukah kau pergi jalan bersamaku?"_

Aku hanya bisa tertunduk malu mendengar mereka yang mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan padaku, tentu saja aku tidak mungkin menjawabnya kan?

"Nah, Hinata sekarang kau boleh duduk dengan.. Tenten. Tenten angkat tanganmu!"

"Terimakasih, _Sensei_." Aku berjalan ke arah gadis bercepol yang tadi mengangkat tangannya.

"Hai, kakak ipar." Sapaku pada Tenten.

"Hi-Hinata, jangan menggodaku!" Aku tertawa melihat wajah Tenten yang sudah sangat merah.

"Hinata? Benarkah ini kau?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah seorang gadis yang duduk di depan Tenten.

Seketika aku membulatkan mataku saat mengenalinya. "Sakura? Ino?" Aku berdiri dan disambut oleh pelukan kedua sahabatku saat Junior High ini.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hinata. Kenapa kau pergi mendadak sekali? Kau bahkan tidak sempat berpamitan pada kami. Kapan kau kembali kesini? Kau sekarang sangat cantik, Hinata." Ino langsung menyerangku dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Sebelum aku sempat menjawab pertanyaan Ino, suara Kakashi _sensei_ telah mendahuluiku. "Sakura, Ino, Hinata, lanjutkan nanti saat istirahat!"

"Eh, apakah kalian tahu kalau di sekolah kita ada seorang anak baru?" Naruto bertanya sambil memakan ramen yanh ada di depannya.

"Dia adalah adik Neji. Dan dia sangat cantik." Kata Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Yang aku dengar sejak pindah disini gadis Hyuga itu sudah menjadi perhatian semua orang. Bahkan dalam dua minggu dia telah mendapatkan lima pernyataan cinta. Ck. Merepotkan." Shikamaru berkata dengan wajah malasnya.

Deg. Gadis Hyuga?

Jangan-jangan..

Sasuke terus bergelut dengan pikirannya tentang gadis Hyuga tersebut, hingga akhirnya suara Sai membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Apakah dia anak baru itu?" Kata Sai menunjuk ke arah empat orang gadis yang baru saja memasuki kantin.

Sasuke yang dari tadi diam kini membulatkan matanya memandang sosok gadis yang kedatangannya mampu mencuri perhatian seisi kantin.

Bohong. Itukah Hinata?

"Sakura- _chan_ , disini!" Si _Dobe_ memanggil pacarnya yang sedang kesulitan mencari tempat duduk.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sakura mengajak Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata mendatangi tempat duduk Naruto dan kawan-kawannya.

~Hinata POV~

Aku berdiri di belakang Sakura dan Ino yang saat ini sedang berjalan memasuki kantin. Seperti biasa, aku menundukkan wajahku menghindari tatapan dari semua orang.

Karena tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan, aku justru tersandung kursi yang baru saja digeser oleh seseorang. Badanku langsung terhuyung ke depan, aku memejamkan mataku erat bersiap merasakan sakitnya bersentuhan dengan lantai.

Tapi sebelum wajahku mencium lantai, ku rasakan ada tangan seseorang yang menahan tubuhku dari arah belakang.

Harum ini?

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Aku mengenal dengan benar siapa pemilik bau tubuh beraroma mint menyegarkan ini. Aku membuka mataku dengan cepat, berharap kalau dugaanku salah.

Seketika aku membolakan mataku melihat sosok yang berdiri dekat di sampingku.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Itu kan?

U.. Chi. Ha Sa-Sas.. Suke?


	2. Uchiha yang Berbeda

~Hinata POV~

Aku berdiri di belakang Sakura dan Ino yang saat ini sedang berjalan memasuki kantin. Seperti biasa, aku menundukkan wajahku menghindari tatapan dari semua orang.

Karena tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan, aku justru tersandung kursi yang baru saja digeser oleh seseorang. Badanku langsung terhuyung ke depan, aku memejamkan mataku erat bersiap merasakan sakitnya bersentuhan dengan lantai.

Tapi sebelum wajahku mencium lantai, ku rasakan ada tangan seseorang yang menahan tubuhku dari arah belakang.

Harum ini?

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Aku mengenal dengan benar siapa pemilik bau tubuh beraroma mint menyegarkan ini. Aku membuka mataku dengan cepat, berharap kalau dugaanku salah.

Seketika aku membolakan mataku melihat sosok yang berdiri dekat di sampingku.

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

Itu kan?

U.. Chi.. Ha Sa-Sas.. Suke?

Tidak! Tidak! Kenapa aku harus bertemu sekarang dengannya? Aku masih belum siap untuk berhadapan dengan dia lagi.

Jarak kami sangat dekat, wajahnya hanya terpisah satu jengkal dari wajahku. Ooh, dapat ku rasakan kini wajahku yang terasa sangat panas, apalagi aroma tubuhnya yang sungguh sangat memabukkan, sama seperti dulu.

Tidak, Hinata! Sekarang kau sudah berbeda dengan dulu. Jangan beri dia kesempatan untuk mengacaukanmu lagi seperti tiga tahun lalu!

Sasuke masih belum melepaskan tangannya dari tubuhku. Dia memandangku tajam, kemudian dia mendecih. "Dasar ceroboh!" Lalu dia kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Hei, apa katamu Uchiha? Aku tidak ceroboh. Aku hanya kurang hati-hati." Kataku tidak terima.

"Kau itu sekali ceroboh tetap ceroboh, Hyuga." Sasuke melihatku malas. "Aku kira tadi bukan kau, aku sudah curiga sih saat mereka mengatakan kau si gadis Hyuga. Ternyata kau banyak berubah, aku bahkan sampai pangling. Tapi tetap saja, sifatmu yang ceroboh masih saja kau pelihara."

"Hei, dengar ya Uchiha! Kau itu jangan berlagak seolah kau mengenalku. Dasar tuan sok tahu."

"Tidak perlu menjadi sok tahu untuk bisa menilai dirimu, Hyuga. Aah, apa sebenarnya itu hanya kode darimu agar aku belajar untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh, eh?" Sasuke menyeringai jahil menatapku.

Dasar Uchiha sialan! Dia masih saja senang mempermainkanku. Aaarrgg. Aku tidak boleh terpancing.

"Huh, percaya diri sekali kau ini, Uchiha. Jangan berlagak sok tampan ya!"

"Aku memang tampan."

"Cih, sungguh percaya diri! Sangat Uchiha." Aku mencibirnya.

"Uchiha memang selalu tampan dan penuh percaya diri, Hyuga." Sasuke menyeringai menatapku.

Dasar UCHIHA SASUKE MENYEBALKAN. Aku mengepalkan tanganku berusaha menahan amarah. Aku tidak boleh kalah darinya, lihatlah wajahnya sekarang. Dia menampilkan lagi seringai jahil menyebalkan yang membuatku kesal.

"Hei, hei, tunggu! Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Naruto memandangku dan Sasuke bergantian dengan tatapan bingung.

Aah, tiba-tiba aku tersadar dimana posisiku saat ini. Reflek aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke penjuru kantin, ternyata pertengkaranku dengan Sasuke cukup menarik perhatian seisi ruangan ini. Ish, ini semua gara-gara Uchiha sialan itu! Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal sambil mendelik ke arahnya.

"Sudah lah Hinata, sini ayo duduk. Jangan kau dengarkan perkataan Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menarikku duduk di sampingnya, tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" Naruto mengulang lagi pertanyaannya.

"Dasar baka! Kita semua kan dulu satu sekolah saat Junior High." Sakura menatap Naruto malas. "Dulu aku, Ino, Hinata dan Sasuke-kun pernah berada di satu kelas. Tapi saat kenaikan kelas VII, Hinata pindah ke London."

"Ooh, pantas aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Perkenalkan, aku Shimura Sai. Kau bisa memanggilku Sai! Aku kekasih dari gadis cantik di sebelahku ini." Ino memerah mendengar perkataan dari Sai.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Dan kau juga bisa memanggilku Naruto, Hinata- _chan_. Aku pacarnya Sakura." Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

"Nara Shikamaru." Kata seseorang berambut nanas sambil menguap.

" _Ne_ Hinata- _chan_ , apa sebelumnya kau dekat dengan Sasuke?" Naruto menatapku ingin tahu.

Aku mencerna pertanyaan Naruto baik-baik. Apa tadi dia berkata kalau aku DEKAT DENGAN SASUKE?

"Heh?" Aku masih belum mencerna pertanyaannya.

Melihatku yang kebingungan, Sai mencoba menjelaskan. "Karena kami baru melihat kepribadian Uchiha Sasuke yang seperti ini." Sasuke mendecih mendengar perkataan Sai. Sedangkan aku masih mengerutkan dahiku tidak mengerti. "Sasuke yang kami kenal, tidak akan mau bertengkar dengan seorang gadis."

"Itu benar sekali Hinata- _chan._ " Naruto menimpali perkataan Sasuke dengan semangat. " _Teme_ ini sangat dingin terhadap gadis-gadis. Bahkan dengan kami pun dia hanya akan menjawab perkataan kami seadanya."

"Hehehe. Kami tidak dekat seperti yang kalian pikirkan kok." Aku memikirkan deskripsi yang tepat untuk menjelaskan hubunganku dengan Sasuke. "Kami memang tidak dekat, tidak pernah dekat." Kataku tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal.

"Selain satu kelas, Sasuke dan Hinata sebenarnya juga sering mengikuti kegiatan bersama. Mereka juga pernah menjadi perwakilan sekolah untuk kontes menyanyi dan kegiatan olimpiade matematika. Mereka sangat cocok disandingkan bersama."

"Ino, jangan bicara macam-macam!" Aku merasakan pipiku memanas mendengar kata 'cocok' dari Ino.

"Kau jangan merendah seperti itu Hinata! Apa yang dikatakan Ino- _pig_ memang benar kan?"

"Aku memang selalu benar, jidat!"

Aku menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang memanas. Eh, aku merasa kalau dari tadi Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Tumben sekali dia diam? Biasanya dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengusikku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku mencoba mencari tahu. Saat itu pula aku merasa menyesal telah melakukannya. Karena di depanku, saat ini Sasuke sedang menatapku dengan tatapan dalamnya.

 _Deg, deg, deg._

Lagi-lagi aku terjebak dengan onix itu. Tatapan yang sama yang menenggelamkanku dalam kenangan cinta pertama yang menyakitkan. Aku menolehkan wajahku ke arah lain berharap dia tidak mengerti arti pandanganku padanya. Aku masih tak kuasa menatapnya yang masih belum juga mau mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

Bagaimana ini? Kenapa rasanya masih sesakit ini?

"Hinata! Hinata!" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Aku berusaha mengatur suaraku agar tidak bergetar.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa, Hinata?" Tenten menatapku dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aah, tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak memikirkan apa pun kok." Aku menampilkan senyum yang ku paksakan.

"Kalau kau tidak memikirkan apa-apa, kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi, Hinata?"

"Hehehe, maaf? Aku tadi hanya melamun. Eh, memangnya apa yang Naruto- _kun_ tanyakan padaku?" Aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka padaku.

"Yosh, begini Hinata- _chan._ Sebenarnya kami memiliki sebuah band. Anggotanya, aku, Sai, Shika, Kiba dan Sasuke. Kau sudah mengenal Kiba kan?" Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Kiba adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, dengan Shino juga sebenarnya. "Dan saat ini kami sedang mencoba mengikuti festival musik yang akan diadakan di Konoha. Jadi apa kau mau mencoba bergabung dengan kami?" Naruto menampilkan senyum lima jarinya padaku.

Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Naruto tadi. "Heh? Kenapa aku?"

"Sebenarnya kami sudah berencana ingin mencari vokalis baru untuk band kami. Tapi kami masih belum menemukan sosok yang pas." Shikamaru memandangku dengan tatapan mengantuknya.

"Sebaiknya kau mencobanya dulu, Hinata."

"Ayolah, Hinata- _chan._ Lagipula kau kan sudah pernah bernyanyi bersama _teme._ "

Aku menggaruk pipiku dengan bingung. "Bagaimana ya? Sebenarnya aku sudah lama tidak bernyanyi."

"Kau pertimbangkan saja dulu! Jangan buru-buru mengambil keputusan!" Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam akhirnya membuka suaranya. "Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak percaya diri harus bersanding denganku, eh?" Sasuke mengeluarkan seringai jahilnya lagi.

Aku menatap Sasuke berani, ternyata dia menantangku. "Mana bisa aku memutuskan begitu saja? Setidaknya aku harus melihat penampilan kalian dulu." Aku menatap Sasuke jengkel.

"Berani juga kau, Hyuga." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek ke arahku.

"Yosh! Karena sudah diputuskan, jadi Sabtu ini kita ke studio untuk berlatih, sekaligus memperkenalkan band kita pada Hinata- _chan_. Bagaimana Hinata- _chan_?"

Aku tersenyum menatap Naruto dan yang lainnya. "Tentu saja."

"Hinata- _chaaaaan_." Kami semua berbalik menatap ke arah pintu kantin.

"Hinata- _chan_?" Panggil seseorang itu lagi.

Aku melihat orang itu sedang tersenyum ke arahku. Aku berdiri dan berlari ke arahnya dengan senyum mengembang di bibirku. Ketika sampai di hadapannya, langsung saja aku melompat memeluknya yang juga sedang merentangkan tangannya menyambut pelukanku.

Dia memutar-mutarkan tubuhku beberapa kali. Sebelum menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dan Shino tentang kepulanganmu, Hinata- _chan_? Kau sudah tidak menganggap kami sahabatmu lagi?" Kiba melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan menampilkan wajah cemberutnya.

Aku terkikik melihat Kiba yang merajuk. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan kalian kejutan sebenarnya. Tapi setelah aku berada di sini selama dua minggu, kalian justru baru menyadarinya sekarang." Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal ke arah Kiba dan Shino.

"Hehe. Maafkan kami. Aku sangat merindukanmu, _hime_." Kiba memelukku lagi.

Aku melepaskan pelukan Kiba dengan tersenyum. Kemudian aku menghampiri Shino dan memeluknya. "Aku juga sangat merindukan kalian." Ku lihat Shino tersenyum kecil sambil membalas pelukanku.

"Kau tidak akan kembali ke London kan, Nata- _hime_?"

"Tidak, Kiba- _kun_. Aku akan tinggal di Konoha mulai sekarang."

"Ayo, kita ke kelasmu, Nata- _chan_. Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu selama di London." Kiba menarik tanganku keluar dari kantin diikuti Shino di belakang kami.

"Hei, Sasuke! Kalau kau tidak berkedip, matamu akan segera jatuh sekarang juga." Semua orang di meja memperhatikan Sasuke setelah mendengar perkataan dari Tenten.

"Aah, kau cemburu ya, _teme_?"

"Diam, kau _dobe_!" Sasuke menggeram menahan marah.

"Hei, _teme._ Aku kan hanya bertanya."

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

"Apa ada yang salah dari pertanyaanku?" Naruto bertanya pada Sakura dengan tatapan bingung.


	3. Sorry

"Hei, Sasuke! Kalau kau tidak berkedip, matamu akan segera jatuh sekarang juga." Semua orang di meja memperhatikan Sasuke setelah mendengar perkataan dari Tenten.

"Aah, kau cemburu ya, _teme_?"

"Diam, kau _dobe_!" Sasuke menggeram menahan marah.

"Hei, _teme_. Aku kan hanya bertanya."

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

"Apa ada yang salah dari pertanyaanku?" Naruto bertanya pada Sakura dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ck.. Dasar Naruto _baka_ tidak peka." Yang lain mengangguk setuju mendengar perkataan Ino.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kelas dengan perasaan yang dongkol. Aura yang dikeluarkannya membuat siapa pun yang berjalan bersisihan dengannya menghindar begitu saja.

'Ck, untuk apa sih mereka harus berpelukan seperti itu? Bikin marah saja.' Sasuke terus mengumpat dalam hati mengingat adegan reuni antara Hinata, Kiba dan Shino.

Perasaannya bertambah buruk saat dia berjalan melewati kelas Hinata. Di dalam sana Hinata sedang terlibat pembicaraan seru dengan Kiba dan Shino. Bisa dikatakan hanya dengan Kiba saja sebenarnya karena Shino terlihat lebih diam dan sesekali menanggapi ketika ditanya oleh Hinata.

'Cih, sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa Hinata sampai tertawa seperti itu?'

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Sepertinya tawa Hinata tidak hanya menarik perhatian dirinya karena ternyata hampir seluruh penghuni kelas juga terus memperhatikannya. Terutama tatapan dari para lelaki yang bahkan seolah siap meneteskan liurnya kapan saja.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar mereka yang saat ini sedang menatap Hinata penuh damba. Dia memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata, segala gerak-geriknya tidak luput sedikit pun dari atensinya. Cara Hinata tersenyum, cara dia tertawa, cara dia berbicara, cara dia mengerutkan dahi ketika bingung, cara dia menggembungkan pipi ketika marah, cara dia memiringkan kepala ketika tidak mengerti, cara dia mengerjabkan mata ketika berusaha meyakinkan sesuatu, cara dia menggaruk pipi ketika merasa canggung, cara dia mengetukkan kedua telunjuknya ketika salah tingkah, dan yang paling dirindukan Sasuke dari semua sikap Hinata adalah ketika dia sedang merona merah saat merasa malu.

Sasuke sadar bahwa sejak dulu sampai sekarang dia selalu memperhatikan Hinata. Dia bahkan mengingat dengan detail bagaimana kebiasaan dan gerak-gerik gadis Hyuga itu. Walaupun penampilannya kini sangat jauh berbeda dibandingkan dulu, tapi baginya dia masih tetaplah sama. Dia tetap Hinata- _nya._

"Dia tidak pernah berubah." Sasuke tersenyum hangat memandang Hinata yang sedang tertawa mendengar lelucon dari Kiba.

"Hoi, _teme_. Sedang apa kau di sini?" Sasuke dikagetkan oleh suara cempreng sahabat durennya itu.

"Hn." Sasuke pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Woi, _teme_. Apa maksudnya dari gumamanmu itu?"

"Hn."

"Woi, _teme_. Aku sedang bertanya padamu. Dasar pantat ayam." Naruto berjalan mengikuti Sasuke menuju ke kelas mereka. "Sakura- _chan_ , aku ke kelas dulu."

"Dasar _baka._ " Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya melihat kekasih dan sahabatnya yang sedang bertengkar absurb.

"Kau tahu kalau pacarmu memang _baka,_ jidat. Tapi kau tetap menyukainya." Ino menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah ajaib teman-temannya.

"Jangan kau pikirkan mereka, Ino! Kau hanya cukup memikirkanku saja." Sai tersenyum menatap Ino yang memerah.

"Ck, perempuan memang menyusahkan." Shikamaru berjalan melewati mereka dengan tampang bosan.

"Hei, kau bilang apa Shika? Akan aku katakan pada Temari nanti."

Shikamaru melambaikan tangannya malas sambil tetap berjalan menuju kelasnya. Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto dan Sasuke berada di kelas yang sama yakni di XI-A, sedangkan Kiba dan Shino berada di kelas XI-B.

*

Naruto, Sai, Ino, dan Sakura sedang berdiri di depan gerbang KIHS. Mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan Hinata dan Shino untuk pergi bersama menuju studio tempat mereka biasa berkumpul.

"Kenapa kalian masih di sini?" Sasuke datang dengan menggunakan pakaian santai berupa kaos putih lengan pendek dilapisi oleh jaket biru tua yang digulung sampai siku dan celana jeans hitam selutut, dia berjalan santai menghampiri teman-temannya. Di belakangnya ada Shikamaru dan Kiba yang berjalan mengikutinya.

"Kami sedang menunggu Hinata- _chan, teme._ "

"Ck, merepotkan. Apa dia tersesat?"

"Hinata tidak mungkin tersesat, Sasuke- _kun_. Karena dia pergi bersama dengan Shino." Ucapan Sakura membuat alis Sasuke menekuk. Hinata dengan Shino? Ck. Untuk apa gadis itu pergi dengannya?

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Hai, semua. Maaf ya menunggu lama? Tadi aku menunggu Neji- _nii_ sampai di rumah terlebih dahulu."

Semua mata beralih ke arah datangnya suara.

Hinata berlari kecil menghampiri teman-temannya yang masih terkesiap dengan penampilannya. Hinata memakai kaos putih bergambar anime dan rok lipit berwarna merah dengan panjang di atas lutut serta sebuah _flat shoes_ dengan warna senada. Rambut indigonya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja dihiasi sebuah jepit rambut kecil di sebelah kanan.

"Wah, ternyata pakai baju bebas seperti itu, Hinata- _chan_ jadi lebih imut dan manis ya?" Naruto mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya dan disambut dengan anggukan dari yang lainnya.

Hinata menunduk malu setelah mendapat tatapan kagum dari teman-temannya. Sebenarnya dia hanya berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam dari onix Sasuke yang terus memperhatikannya. Mata itu masih tetap memberikan efek berdebar untuk Hinata hingga membuat wajahnya merona hebat.

"Kau sangat cantik, Nata- _chan._ "

Hinata mendongak dan tersenyum malu. "Terima kasih, Kiba- _kun._ "

Sasuke menatap kesal ke arah Kiba yang menurutnya telah berhasil membuat Hinata merona. Kalau saja Sasuke tahu apa penyebab sebenarnya dari rona di wajah Hinata. He he.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama." Hinata menggaruk pipinya canggung.

"Dari tadi kek. Dasar lelet!" Sasuke menimpali sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan gerbang KIHS.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Dia kan sudah minta maaf.

"Sudah jangan kau pikirkan dia, Hinata! Sebenarnya dia hanya khawatir karena kau terlambat datang."

Hinata memandang Sakura heran. "Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Kau hanya belum mengenalnya, Hinata." Sakura tersenyum melihat Hinata yang masih tak percaya dengan perkataannya. "Sudah, ayo kita masuk mobil!" Sakura menarik lengan Hinata untuk masuk ke mobil Naruto bersamanya.

Tadi Hinata dan Shino memang datang dengan menggunakan bus karena mobil Shino mendadak mogok saat perjalanan menuju kediaman Hyuga. Saat ini Ino pergi bersama Sai menggunakan mobilnya. Kiba, Shikamaru dan Shino pergi dengan mobil Shikamaru sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyetir sendirian.

Lima menit kemudian mereka sampai di studio musik yang memang lumayan dekat dari KIHS.

Hinata turun dari mobil dan menatap heran lambang Uchiha yang terletak pada pintu studio di depannya. "Sakura, apa studio ini milik Uchiha?" Tanya Hinata sambil berjalan memasuki studio mengikuti yang lainnya.

"Tempat ini memang milik keluarga Uchiha, Hinata. Lebih tepatnya Sasuke- _kun_ yang membuat studio ini. Tujuan awalnya hanya digunakan sebagai tempat latihan musik tapi lama-lama kami justru selalu berkumpul di sini."

"Selamat datang di _basecamp_ kami, Hinata- _chan_." Naruto tersenyum lima jari ke arahnya. "Ayo silahkan duduk!"

Hinata menatap sekeliling studio. Bangunan minimalis yang hanya terdiri dari satu lantai. Ruangan utamanya lumayan luas, bercat putih dengan beberapa sofa yang juga berwarna sama dan sebuah meja kayu besar di tengahnya. Ruangan ini memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap seperti AC, TV, DVD serta _playstation_. Di bagian kiri ruangan, ada dapur kecil dengan meja dan kursi bar yang tinggi yang digunakan sebagai pemisah ruangan. Tepat di sebelah dapur terdapat tangga untuk naik ke atap dan sebuah kamar mandi yang terletak di bawah tangga.

Mereka semua duduk di sofa, Sai berdiri mengambil remote dan menyalakan TV di depannya sedangkan Kiba yang merasa lapar langsung pergi ke arah dapur untuk mengambil beberapa camilan. Hinata menghampiri Kiba dan menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka semua.

"Hehe, terimakasih Nata- _chan_. Biasanya kami hanya akan mengambil minuman sendiri-sendiri." Kiba menampilkan cengirannya di depan Hinata.

"Jangan sungkan, Kiba- _kun_!" Hinata menampilkan senyum manisnya.

Hinata mengambil beberapa kaleng jus di dalam lemari pendingin dan meletakkannya di atas nampan. Semua gerak-gerik Hinata tak pernah luput dari pengamatan Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tidak bergerak cepat, dia akan segera di ambil orang lain. Banyak yang menginginkan dia." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sai yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sai mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kembali memperhatikan layar TV di depannya.

"Ini minumannya." Hinata meletakkan nampan di atas meja kemudian duduk di satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa yang sialnya adalah tepat di samping Sasuke. Semoga Sasuke tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang menggila.

"Wah, Hinata- _chan_ memang perhatian sekali ya. Pasti yang menjadi suamimu nanti adalah orang yang beruntung." Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arah Hinata yang sedang merona, tidak menyadari aura menyeramkan yang saat ini ditujukkan seseorang kepadanya. "Aw, kenapa kau memukulku Sakura- _chan_?" Naruto meringis memegang kepalanya yang lagi-lagi dijadikan samsat tinju oleh sang kekasih.

"Dasar, Naruto _baka._ " Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto memang _baka_." Ucap Ino membenarkan.

"Hei, hei. Apa maksudmu hah? Aw, _ittaiii_."

"Diam, _baka_!" Naruto mengunci mulutnya seketika melihat wajah marah Sakura.

Shikamaru menatap mereka malas lalu dia berjalan menuju ke arah pintu yang berada di sebelah kanan ruangan tersebut.

"Sudahlah ayo kita ke studio musik saja!" Sai menghentikan ketidakpekaan sahabat blondenya itu, dia kemudian berjalan ke arah Shikamaru yang juga sedang menuju studio.

Hinata berjalan mengikuti mereka, diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Sasuke sengaja berjalan dengan lambat, dia ingin merasakan lagi aroma lavender dari tubuh Hinata. Tadi saat Hinata duduk di sampingnya, ia dapat dengan jelas mencium aroma menenangkan yang menguar dari tubuh gadis Hyuga itu, dan sekarang dia masih belum rela untuk kehilangan aroma itu lagi. Aroma yang dirindukannya selama tiga tahun ini.

Hinata memandang ke arah pintu di sebelah kanan ruangan yang saat ini sedang terbuka. Di dalamnya menampakkan sebuah ruangan besar bercat hitam yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai jenis alat musik. Ada sofa besar berbentuk L yang terletak di ujung ruangan dan sebuah lemari di ujung lainnya.

Hinata mengikuti Sakura dan Ino duduk di sofa. Shino duduk tepat bersebelahan dengannya. Sedangkan yang lain terlihat menghampiri alat musiknya masing-masing. Naruto duduk sambil memainkan stik drumnya, Sai mencoba menekan-nekan tuts keyboard di depannya. Shikamaru mengambil bass, sedangkan Kiba mengambil gitar. Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam studio sambil membawa jus tomat yang tadi diminumnya.

"Ayo, _teme_. Kita harus menunjukkan kemampuan kita kepada Hinata- _chan._ "

"Hn." Sasuke meletakkan kaleng jusnya kemudian mengambil sebuah gitar lainnya. Dia menyetel gitarnya terlebih dahulu lalu berdiri di depan microfon.

Shino mulai berdiri dan mengambil kamera yang sebelumnya disimpan di dalam lemari. Shino sebenarnya bisa bermain saxophone, tapi saat ini dia lebih suka memegang kamera dan mendokumentasikan kegiatan mereka.

Hinata mengambil ponselnya di dalam tas, dia ingin memberitahu pada Neji untuk tidak perlu menjemput karena dia akan pulang bersama teman-temannya. Lagipula tadi Neji berkata kalau dia akan ke rumah Tenten, jadi dia tidak ingin mengganggu acara kakaknya itu.

Hingga suara tuts keyboard Sai mulai menarik perhatiannya. Hinata mengenal melodi ini.

 _You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty_

 _You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies_

 _I hope I don't run out of time, could someone call a referee?_

 _Cause I just need one more shot a_ _t forgiveness_

Tubuh Hinata mendadak kaku. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya cepat dan saat itu juga dia mendapati dirinya terpaku menatap Sasuke.

 _Deg. Deg._

Hinata memegang dadanya. Hatinya terasa menghangat dengan alasan yang tidak dia mengerti.

Suara Sasuke masih sama merdunya seperti tiga tahun lalu. Dan Sasuke menyanyikan lagu ini? Dia benar-benar tampak menghayatinya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ mulai suka menyanyikan lagu ini, Hinata. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu alasannya apa."

 _I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice_

 _By once or twice I mean maybe a couple a hundred times_

 _So let me, oh let me redeem, oh redeem, oh myself tonight_

 _Cause I just need one more shot at second chances_

Hinata menatap ke depan, ke arah Sasuke yang masih dengan penghayatan menyanyikan lagu Justin Bieber ini.

 _Deg._

 _Is it too late now to say sorry?_

 _Cause I'm missing more than just your body_

 _Is it too late now to say sorry?_

 _Yeah I know that I let you down_

 _Is it too late to say sorry now?_

 _I'm sorry, yeah_

 _Sorry, yeah_

 _Sorry_

 _Yeah I know that I let you down_

 _Is it too late to say sorry now?_

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

"Aku merasa kalau Sasuke- _kun_ sangat menghayati lagu ini, jidat. Lihatlah! Dia pasti selalu menutup matanya setiap kali mengucapkan _sorry_! Seolah-olah dia sedang meminta kekasihnya untuk kembali."

Hinata masih mencerna kata-kata Sakura dan Ino tadi.

Benarkah Sasuke menginginkan kekasihnya untuk kembali?

Apa itu berarti selama ini Sasuke sudah mencintai orang lain?

Entah kenapa hati Hinata rasanya seperti tercubit saat mengetahui kebenaran bahwa hati Sasuke sudah menjadi milik gadis lain.

 _I'll take every single piece of the blame if you want me to_

 _But you know that there is no innocent one in this game for two_

 _I'll go, I'll go and then you go, you go out and spill the truth_

 _Can we both say the words and forget this?_

 _Is it too late now to say sorry?_

 _'Cause I'm missing more than just your body!_

 _Is it too late now to say sorry?_

 _Yeah I know that I let you down_

 _Is it too late to say sorry now?_

 _I'm not just trying to get you back on me_

 _Cause I'm missing more than just your body_

 _Is it too late now to say sorry?_

 _Yeah I know that I let you down_

 _Is it too late to say sorry now?_

 _I'm sorry, yeah_

 _Sorry, yeah_

 _Sorry_

 _Yeah I know that I let you down_

 _Is it too late to say sorry now?_

 _I'm sorry, yeah_

 _Sorry, yeah_

 _Sorry_

 _Yeah I know that I let you down_

 _Is it too late to say sorry now?_

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

Sasuke menatapnya?

Sasuke masih terus menatapnya?

Hinata tidak dapat mengalihkan padangannya dari sepasang onix itu.

Apakah Sasuke menyanyikan ini untuk dirinya?


	4. kenangan?

_Deg. Deg. Deg_

Sasuke menatapnya?

Sasuke masih terus menatapnya?

Hinata tidak dapat mengalihkan padangannya dari sepasang onix itu.

Apakah Sasuke menyanyikan ini untuk dirinya?

'Kenapa Sasuke harus membuatnya merasa seperti ini? Merasa menjadi sosok yang diinginkannya. Bukankah dulu dia tidak mau melihatnya lagi?'

Hinata menyentuh dadanya dengan erat. Baginya, yang ada di depannya saat ini hanyalah Sasuke. Dia tidak lagi melihat keberadaan teman-temannya yang lain bahkan suara alat musik yang terus dimainkan pun terasa sunyi bagi Hinata. Dalam sekejab semua yang ada di sekitarnya mendadak bergerak melambat kemudian berhenti.

Sasuke terus memaku Hinata seolah tidak mengijinkannya untuk mengalihkan pandangan sedetik pun darinya.

Perasaan bahagia menyeruak di setiap organ dalam tubuh Hinata, dia merasa menjadi sosok yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke. Hati Hinata terasa melambung tinggi, namun detik itu juga ia merasa terjatuh seketika.

Tatapan itu?

Tatapan itulah yang membuatnya jatuh terjerat.

Tatapan itulah yang membuatnya merasa menjadi sosok yang istimewa.

Namun, tatapan itu jugalah yang membuatnya seolah harus menelan pil pahit di saat yang bersamaan.

Kenangan cinta pertama? Benarkah itu cinta pertama? Pantaskah disebut cinta pertama? Bolehkah dia menganggapnya kenangan?

Ya, kenangan itulah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Benar-benar berbeda menurut pandangan orang lain. Kenangan itu juga yang membuatnya berubah.

Bagi Hinata, cinta pertama untuk dirinya tak seindah cinta pertama seperti apa yang orang-orang katakan.

Tidak seperti cerita Sakura yang menjalin hubungan yang unik dengan Naruto ataupun seperti Ino yang selalu mendapat kata-kata atau perlakuan yang romantis dari Sai.

Bagi Hinata, cinta pertama sama seperti mengocok kartu. Seseorang tidak akan tahu kartu apa yang akan didapatkan. Sama halnya seperti sebuah permainan, cinta pertama yang membahagiakan atau tidak tergantung dari keberuntungan seseorang.

Hati Hinata terasa berdenyut nyeri mengingat kenangan paling buruk yang pernah dialaminya selama 17 tahun ini.

Pikirannya kembali kacau saat tiba-tiba ingatan buruk tiga tahun silam kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

~flashback on~

Hinata dan Sasuke berada di sekolah yang sama saat _Junior High_ bersama Ino, Sakura dan temannya yang lain yang saat ini berada di studio.

Pada masa-masa awal masuk sekolah, Sasuke sudah menjadi perhatian semua orang di manapun dia berada. Siapa sih yang tidak tertarik dengan keturunan bungsu klan Uchiha itu? Dari namanya saja sudah menarik perhatian, Uchiha adalah salah satu keluarga terpandang di Jepang. Mereka merajai bisnis di bidang otomotif dan perhotelan. Apalagi klan Uchiha sejak dulu sudah tersohor karena para keturunannya memiliki paras yang rupawan.

Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, awal kedatangannya di sekolah sudah begitu menggemparkan semua orang. Wajah tampan yang terkesan dingin karena jarang tersenyum, kulit yang putih bersih khas Uchiha, tubuh yang tegap dan tinggi untuk seumuran anak _Junior High,_ rambut _raven_ bergaya emo serta mata _onix_ tajam yang menjadi daya tarik utamanya.

Sasuke adalah pribadi yang dingin dan tertutup. Dia jarang mau berbicara dan menanggapi perkataan orang lain. Tapi justru inilah yang membuatnya digilai oleh para gadis-gadis. Pembawaannya yang tenang dan misterius membuat para gadis yang menjadi _fans girl_ -nya akan berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya ketika dia lewat.

Sasuke yang sejak kecil selalu menjadi sorotan berkat klannya, sudah merasa terbiasa dengan keberadaan dan perhatian dari gadis-gadis berisik yang berada di sekitarnya. Dia hanya merasa bosan, karena menurut otak jeniusnya gadis-gadis itu hanya akan merepotkannya saja.

Sasuke memang berteman sejak kecil dengan Naruto dan Sakura yang selalu kelebihan energi untuk berbicara dan bertingkah, tapi menurutnya mereka tidak semerepotkan para _fans girl_ -nya, entahlah apa alasannya. Mungkin karena Sasuke merasa terbiasa dengan keberadaan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke dan Hinata berada dalam kelas yang sama. Mereka sama-sama berasal dari klan terhormat. Klan Hyuga adalah salah satu klan tertua di Jepang, mereka memiliki kekayaan serta kesuksesan yang menyamai klan Uchiha dan Uzumaki. Klan Hyuga bergerak di bidang komunikasi dan teknologi, serta industri yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan ekspor-impor.

Namun bagai langit dan bumi, Sasuke dan Hinata adalah sosok yang sangat berbeda.

Meskipun klan Hyuga terkenal dengan paras menawan dan mempesona namun hal itu seolah tidak berlaku bagi Hinata. Dia hanyalah seorang gadis yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berpenampilan. Hinata adalah gadis culun yang tidak mempedulikan _fashion, mode_ dan segala hal yang digilai para gadis pada umumya. Dia memiliki tubuh yang berisi cenderung gemuk karena kebiasaannya yang suka mengemil ketika sedang belajar. Dia berwajah bulat dengan pipi _cubby_ dan mata yang bulat juga. Seolah belum cukup, Hinata juga memakai kacamata bulat dengan poni depan dan rambut yang selalu dia kucir ataupun dia kepang dua. Selera berpakaiannya juga selalu kebesaran dan kedodoran.

Hinata adalah tipe gadis yang pendiam dan pemalu. Meskipun terkadang dia juga bisa menjadi sosok yang cerewet ketika berhadapan dengan orang yang sudah dekat dengannya. Hinata bukanlah orang yang pandai bergaul, tapi dia adalah gadis yang menyenangkan ketika diajak berbicara. Dia bersahabat sejak kecil dengan Kiba dan Shino yang saat ini berada di kelas yang berbeda dengannya.

Walaupun Hinata selalu berpenampilan culun, tapi dia memiliki kecerdasan dan kejeniusan yang diwariskan oleh klan Hyuga, sama halnya dengan Hyuga Neji yang saat itu menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS, Hinata juga terkenal dengan kepandaiannya dalam bidang akademik. Oh, jangan lupa dengan suara merdu dan kepiawaiannya dalam menggunakan alat musik gitar serta piano.

Kecerdasan Hinata dan Sasuke telah menjadi rahasia umum bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bahkan mereka sering bersaing untuk mendapat posisi terbaik di sekolah, apalagi mereka berada dalam kelas yang sama. Seolah belum cukup, pihak sekolah pun selalu menyandingkan mereka dalam berbagai hal, mulai dari keikutsertaan berbagai olimpiade dan kontes-kontes musik atau menyanyi.

Karena seringnya disandingkan, mau tidak mau Hinata dan Sasuke menjadi sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mulai dari berlatih musik dan menyanyi sampai menjalani tutor untuk persiapan mengikuti olimpiade.

Hal inilah yang sering membuatnya menjadi bahan gunjingan dari orang-orang terutama para _fans girl_ Sasuke. Meskipun Hinata memang pantas disandingkan dengan Sasuke karena kecerdasan yang dimilikinya tetapi bagi mereka Hinata adalah seorang gadis culun yang merusak pemandangan di sekitar pangeran es mereka.

Sering kali Hinata mendapat lirikan sinis ataupun cibiran langsung dari para gadis tersebut. Namun Hinata seolah menganggap mereka angin lalu, karena baginya selama Sasuke tidak pernah merasa terganggu dengan keberadaannya, dia tidak akan mempermasalahkan tanggapan dan pendapat orang lain tentangnya.

Kebersamaan Hinata dan Sasuke tidaklah menjadi alasan untuk membuat hubungan mereka menjadi begitu dekat, Sasuke tetaplah seorang Manusia Es bagi Hinata. Hanya saja sikap Sasuke yang biasanya irit bicara dan selalu dingin terhadap gadis justru berlaku sebaliknya ketika berhadapan dengan Hinata. Sasuke mulai bersikap jahil dan selalu mencari perdebatan dengannya. Belum lagi sifat usil yang selalu dilakukan oleh bungsu Uchiha itu yang selalu berhasil membuat Hinata kesal kepadanya.

Kebersamaan Hinata dan Sasuke memang hanya berupa pertengkaran dan adu mulut saja, tetapi dari sinilah mereka mulai mengetahui kebiasaan dan kesukaan satu sama lain. Mereka saling memahami dengan cara yang berbeda.

Suatu ketika Sasuke dan Hinata ditunjuk sebagai salah satu perwakilan sekolah untuk mengikuti festival tahunan yang selalu diadakan di Konoha. Mereka akan tampil berduet dalam acara tersebut.

Hal ini adalah sesuatu yang membahagiakan sekaligus menyedihkan bagi Hinata kerena bersamaan dengan itu, Hinata juga menerima kabar tentang kepindahannya yang mendadak. Hinata merasa bahwa ini adalah penampilannya yang terakhir bersama dengan Sasuke.

Hinata bertekad bahwa penampilannya kali ini akan menjadi kenangan yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan baginya. Mengingat kebersamaanya selama dua semester ini bersama Sasuke, tentunya hal ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang berat, karena dengan seiring berjalannya waktu Hinata menyadari bahwa pikiran dan seluruh atensinya telah tercuri oleh bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Hinata tidak tahu kapan mulanya dia selalu memberikan seluruh ruang dalam pikirannya kepada Sasuke. Saat mereka sering bersama? Saat mereka bertengkar? Saat mereka berdebat? Saat mereka bernyanyi bersama? Ataukah saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Uchiha itu?

Hinata ingat, ketika pertama kali dia bertatapan dengan _onix_ Sasuke, dia merasa seolah dunia berhenti seketika. Klise memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Tatapan Sasuke seolah mengunci Hinata dan membuat kinerja jantungnya meningkat seketika. Belum lagi rona merah yang menjalar di seluruh wajah hingga lehernya. Sensasi menyenangkan yang membuatnya tidak dapat melupakan Sasuke bahkan dengan seiring berjalannya waktu.

Mungkin Hinata adalah gadis bodoh. Gadis yang tidak tahu caranya bertindak.

Dengan debaran jantung dan rona wajah yang menggila setiap dia berada di dekat Sasuke, justru membuatnya seolah bersikap antipati terhadap Uchiha tersebut. Hinata yang biasanya pemalu, justru akan bersikap ketus jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak tahu jenis perasaan apa yang dialaminya pada Sasuke. Maka dari itulah dia selalu bersikap cuek dan seolah tidak peduli padanya.

Saat ini Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Jam pelajaran baru saja usai, tapi anak-anak masih banyak yang belum berniat untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Hinata melihat ke arah bangku Sasuke. 'Kemana dia pergi? Dasar Sasuke, selalu saja bersikap seenaknya. Padahal sebelumnya mereka sepakat akan berlatih sebentar sebelum tampil di festival sore ini.' Hinata menggerutu dalam hati.

Hinata berjalan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya, Sakura dan Ino yang terlihat sedang bergosip di kursi mereka. "Apa kalian tahu kemana Sasuke pergi?"

"Hinata? Bukankah kau bilang kalau kalian akan latihan siang ini?"

"Benar Ino, tapi saat ini aku tidak tahu kemana perginya dia."

"Kau sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan dia sebelumnya kan?"

Hinata menganggung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Mungkin dia menunggumu di ruang musik, Hinata."

"Apa mungkin begitu? Ah, ya sudahlah. Aku akan menyusulnya sekarang saja." Hinata berbalik bersiap melangkah menuju pintu.

"Oh iya, Hinata." Hinata menghentikan langkah lalu menatap kembali kedua sahabatnya. "Jangan lupa nanti setelah kau tampil, kau tidak boleh langsung pulang! Kau harus menikmati festival tahun ini dengan kami!" Ino menatap Hinata berapi-api.

"Benar kata Ino _pig._ Aku juga akan marah kalau kau sampai tidak menemui kami, Hinata. Sebentar lagi kita akan liburan, jadi akan sulit untuk berkumpul lagi seperti ini."

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar gerutuan kedua sahabatnya ini. Kemudian dia melambai dan kembali berjalan ke arah pintu.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Dia tersenyum sendu.

Dia pasti akan sangat merindukan kecerewetan Ino dan Sakura serta kebersamaanya dengan Kiba dan Shino. Hinata memang belum memberitahu siapa pun tentang kepindahannya, dia tidak siap kalau harus memberikan salam perpisahan. Namun bagaimanapun bagi Hinata, mereka adalah sahabatnya yang berharga jadi dia berniat akan memberitahu mereka tentang hal ini setelah festival selesai nanti.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Hinata merasa gamang. Perlukah dia memberitahunya juga?

Tapi apa pentingnya Sasuke tahu tentang kepindahannya atau tidak?

Mungkin Hinata berharap, hanya sedikit berharap bahwa Sasuke akan bersedia untuk sedikit memikirkannya, paling tidak sebuah salam terakhir dari Sasuke akan dapat dijadikannya sebagai kenangan yang akan dirindukannya di Konoha.

Ya, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan akan memberitahu Sasuke. Mungkin saat mereka di ruang musik, atau saat festival, atau saat mereka telah selesai bernyanyi, atau entahlah, Hinata tidak ingin merencanakannya.

Hinata berjalan melewati lorong sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah kedekatannya dengan Sasuke, Hinata sering kali mendapat pelototan atau gunjingan dari beberapa _fans girl_ Sasuke. Bahkan Ino dan Sakura sempat meneriaki mereka beberapa kali karena mereka berani mencibir Hinata secara terang-terangan di hadapannya. Tapi Hinata sudah memantapkan hati bila bukan Sasuke sendiri yang memintanya, dia tidak akan pergi selangkah pun.

"Hinata, tunggu!"

Reflek Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya bingung menatap cowok berambut merah berantakan dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal di hadapannya. "Ada apa Sasori- _kun_?" Sasori adalah salah satu teman baik Neji sejak kecil. Dia sering berkunjung ke mansion Hyuga sehingga Hinata dan Sasori menjadi cukup dekat.

"Ikut aku!" Sasori menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya.

"Ada apa Sasori- _kun_? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" Mereka berhenti di taman belakang sekolah.

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang kalau akan pindah ke London?" Wajah datar Sasori sudah mampu membuat Hinata mengerti bahwa cowok _baby face_ itu sedang marah padanya.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Kau sudah tahu?"

"Kau sengaja tidak memberitahuku?" Sasori mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Aku.. Aku belum siap memberitahumu."

Sasori mendecih. "Mungkin kalau aku tidak sengaja melihat tiket pesawatmu di kamar Neji, sampai saat keberangkatanmu pun kau tidak akan siap memberitahuku." Sasori menatap tajam ke arah Hinata.

"Maafkan aku." Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sasori tahu kalau dia akan kalah saat itu juga ketika melihat wajah sedih Hinata. Dia terlalu menyayangi gadis itu. Sasori memejamkan matanya. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata dan memegang kedua telapak tangan gadis itu.

"Aku menyayangimu, kau tahu."

Hinata mendongak menatap Sasori. Dia tersenyum sendu. "Aku tahu, Sasori- _kun_."

Sasori tersenyum dan menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh Hinata kaku seketika. "Sasori- _kun_." Hinata menaikkan tangannya hendak melerai pelukan Sasori.

"Sebentar saja Hinata."

Hinata menghembuskan nafas perlahan, akhirnya dia membiarkan Sasori memeluknya. Mungkin ini adalah pelukan pertama dan terakhir mereka, karena Hinata sendiri tidak tahu kapan dia akan kembali ke Konoha dan bertemu lagi dengannya.

Setelah cukup lama berada di pelukan Sasori, Hinata pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali mencari Sasuke. Sasori sudah menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya, tapi Hinata merasa bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah suka saat bertemu dengan Sasori. Sasuke akan selalu bersikap kasar dan menjengkelkan ketika ada Sasori di antara mereka.

Hinata berjalan menuju ruang musik tempat dia membuat janji dengan Sasuke. Dia telah terlambat satu jam dari waktu janjian mereka. Hinata membuka pintu di depannya dengan perasaan khawatir, dia berharap semoga Sasuke tidak marah kepadanya.

Sasuke sedang duduk di atas kursi piano di ruang musik sambil memegang ponselnya. Hinata berjalan dengan ragu ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau sudah lama di sini?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke menunggu jawaban darinya, tapi sepertinya Sasuke lebih memilih untuk tetap diam.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ia tahu kalau saat ini Sasuke sedang marah padanya, terlihat dari rahang cowok itu yang mengeras karena berusaha menahan emosinya. "Maafkan aku Uchiha, tadi aku.." Hinata menelan kembali perkataannya dengan susah payah saat Sasuke mendongak dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

 _Deg._

Hinata meremas kuat roknya, sebelumnya Sasuke tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini padanya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan melewati Hinata begitu saja.

"Mau kemana kau Uchiha?" Hinata berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

"Bukan urusanmu, Hyuga."

 _Deg._

Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan begitu dingin. Hinata meremas roknya lebih kuat.

"Tapi kita akan berlatih."

"Cih, tidakkah kau memiliki jam, Hyuga?"

"Aku tahu, aku.. Aku.."

"Kau tidak menghargai waktuku, Hyuga. Kau pikir aku memiliki banyak waktu untuk sekedar menunggu gadis sepertimu? Kau pikir kau siapa hah?"

"Uchiha, aku.. Aku.."

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan perkataan Hinata, dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke arah pintu.

"Tunggu, Sasuke! Aku belum selesai bicara padamu."

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Hinata tajam "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bicara padamu. Jangan menggangguku! Dasar jelek."

 _Deg._

Sasuke pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata yang terpaku.

Hinata menatap nanar punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauhinya. Dia merasakan seketika jiwanya seolah direnggut paksa. Hatinya terasa kosong dan pikirannya buntu.

Hinata menatap lantai ruang musik dengan posisi yang sama seperti saat Sasuke meninggalkannya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu berapa lama dia berdiri di sana.

Hinata pulang ke mansion Hyuga dalam keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik. Dia terus memegang dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri mengingat perkataan tajam Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia berusaha menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, tapi sepertinya hal itu sia-sia karena secepat itu pula air matanya akan turun kembali.

Sesampainya di kamar, Hinata kembali menangis. Ayah dan kakaknya membiarkan dia menenangkan diri karena mereka berpikir bahwa Hinata merasa sedih harus berpisah dengan teman-temannya.

Hinata terus mengurung dirinya di kamar, dia bahkan melupakan acara festival, janjinya untuk bertemu dengan Sakura dan Ino, serta penampilannya untuk menyanyi bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke?

Uchiha Sasuke?

Hinata kembali meneteskan air matanya ketika mengingat nama itu. Nama seseorang yang telah menorehkan luka melalui perkataan yang dikeluarkannya. Hinata terus menangis sampai akhirnya tertidur karena kelelahan.

Keesokan harinya, Hinata terbangun dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Rambut yang biasanya sehalus sutra, kini terlihat kusut. Mata levendernya terlihat semakin bulat karena sembab akibat terlalu banyak menangis.

Hinata memandang dirinya di cermin, seketika air mata telah menggenang di ujung matanya bersiap untuk turun. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke bandara karena Neji sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali.

Tidak butuh lama bagi Hinata untuk bersiap, dia mengambil ponsel yang sejak kemarin sengaja dimatikannya kemudian turun menemui orang-orang yang telah menunggunya.

Hinata dan Hiashi diantarkan oleh Neji dan Sasori menuju bandara. Mereka tahu betul bahwa Hinata tidak akan memberitahu tentang kepergiannya kepada teman-temannya. Hinata memang benci untuk mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan, karena hal itu akan mengingatkan dia kepada ibunya yang telah meninggal.

"Jangan bersedih, _hime_!" Neji memeluk erat Hinata sambil mencium puncak kepalanya.

Hinata hanya bisa menangis di pelukan kakaknya. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah tinggal berjauhan. Semenjak kematian ibu mereka, Neji menjadi sosok yang begitu menjaga dan menyayangi Hinata.

Tapi kali ini mereka harus rela untuk berpisah dalam waktu yang lama. Hinata harus pindah ke London karena di sana neneknya sedang sakit keras. Jadi Hiashi memutuskan untuk pindah ke sana agar bisa merawat ibu mertuanya itu.

"Neji- _nii_ harus berjanji untuk mengunjungiku di sana!"

"Pasti, _hime._ Aku menyayangimu." Neji mencium kening Hinata kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Neji lalu menghampiri ayahnya dan memberinya pelukan.

"Jaga dirimu, Neji! Setelah keadaan nenekmu membaik, aku akan segera kembali."

"Iya, _tou-san._ "

Sasori menghampiri Hinata kemudian memeluknya sebentar. Dia tidak merasakan kekakuan seperti yang dirasakannya kemarin saat memeluk Hinata di taman belakang sekolah mereka.

Sasori menatap Hinata dalam. Dia meringis dalam hati melihat penampilan Hinata yang sangat berantakan. Dia merasa bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu padanya, tapi dia sendiri tidak yakin itu apa. Jadi dia akan berusaha memastikan. "Kau tidak memberitahu dia?"

Dengan mata sembabnya Hinata mendongakkan kepala menatap Sasori. Terlalu cepat bahkan, sehingga membuat Sasori yakin bahwa dugaannya kali ini benar adanya.

Hinata menatap Sasori lama, dia tahu jelas siapa yang dimaksud 'dia' oleh Sasori. Karena bagi Sasori, Hinata adalah sosok yang terlalu mudah untuk dia baca.

Hinata tersenyum kecut karena lagi-lagi dia mengingat kejadian kemarin. Kembali dia meremas dadanya kuat saat merasakan sakit yang begitu dalam. "Aku bukan siapa-siapanya." Hinata berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit yang semakin perih ketika mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Dia berusaha keras menahan air matanya agar tidak turun.

"Ayo, Hinata!" Hinata mengangguk menatap Hiashi kemudian dia melompat sekali lagi memeluk Neji. Sebelum benar-benar melepaskannya dan berjalan mengikuti ayahnya.

Hinata berbalik sebentar menatap ke belakang, dia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. 'Selamat tinggal Konoha. Selamat tinggal masa lalu. Selamat tinggal, Sasuke.' Ucap Hinata dalam hati sambil kembali berjalan ke depan. Berusaha membendung banjir air mata yang seolah siap jatuh kapan saja saat dia mengedipkan mata.

Perjalanan ke London adalah waktu terlama yang pernah dirasakan Hinata. Bahkan sesampainya di London, perasaannya tidak menjadi baik sedikit pun.

Setiap detik pertemuannya dengan Sasuke ketika di ruang musik seolah bagai kaset video yang terus terputar di dalam pikirannya. Tidak ada sedikit pun waktu yang Hinata miliki untuk tidak mengingatnya.

Kata-kata Sasuke saat itu benar-benar menjadi kenangan yang tak terlupakan untuk Hinata. Sayangnya, kenangan yang diberikan bukanlah kenangan indah seperti yang diharapkannya di awal tapi justru kenangan yang sangat menyakitkan.

Bahkan ketika tertidur karena kelelahan akibat terlalu sering menangispun Hinata masih membawa kenangan buruk itu ke dalam mimpinya. Hingga Hinata selalu terbangun dengan nafas tersengal, keringat bercucuran dan jantung yang berdetak menggila.

Hinata tersenyum miris menertawai kebodohannya. Dulu dia merasakan debaran yang sama oleh orang yang sama. Tapi sekarang berbeda, debaran ini membuat Hinata terasa menjadi semakin kecil. Terasa seperti orang yang tak berguna. Terasa seperti orang bodoh.

'Hey, Hinata!' Hinata berbicara pada dirinya sendiri di pantulan cermin. 'Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menjulukinya Manusia Es? Lalu apa yang kau harapkan darinya?'

Hinata kembali tersenyum kecut. 'Dia adalah orang yang sempurna dengan segala sikap arogan dan angkuh yang dimilikinya. Lalu kenapa kau masih sakit hati padahal kau melihat semua kenyataan itu di depan matamu? Bukankah sebelumnya kau selalu melihatnya seperti itu pada gadis-gadis lain di sekitarnya? Lalu kenapa kau masih harus terpuruk? Ke mana perginya otak jeniusmu itu, Hyuga?'

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, bahkan kata-kata seperti itu tidak sedikitpun mengubah suasana hatinya yang buruk akibat Uchiha Sasuke. Apakah dalam hati dia masih saja berharap bahwa Sasuke tidak berniat seperti itu kepadanya?

'Cih, jangan membuat harapan kosong, Hinata!'

Berbagai pikiran dan monolog kembali memenuhi isi kepalanya. Dan lagi-lagi Hinata merasa sial, bahkan di London pun Sasuke masih terus mengambil seluruh ruang dalam pikirannya.

Dia kembali menatap nanar ke arah cermin di hadapannya. Padandangannya berubah sendu. Dalam hatinya kembali terngiang berbagai pertanyaan.

Apakah benar dia tidak pantas berbicara padanya?

Apakah benar dia tidak tahu diri?

Apakah dia benar-benar jelek?

Kyaaaa..

Akhirnya masa lalu Hinata dan Sasuke terungkap juga.

Sempet deg-degan, takut kalo feelnya kurang kerasa.

Yosh..ini adalah chap terpanjang yang pernah aku buat. Semoga reader suka.


	5. Perasaan yang Familiar

_Deg._ Hinata memegang dadanya lagi. Bahkan rasa sakitnya masih tetap sama.

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

Hinata memejamkan matanya.

Dia ingat dengan jelas, perkataan Sasuke saat itulah yang membuat Hinata ingin berubah.

'Dasar jelek.'

'Dasar jelek.'

'Dasar jelek.'

Kata-kata Sasuke adalah mimpi buruk Hinata selama tiga tahun ini. Hinata yang jelek. Hinata yang tidak tahu diri.

Baginya dulu, penampilan fisik bukanlah sesuatu yang penting. Kecantikan dari dalam adalah hal yang lebih dipikirkan oleh Hinata.

Dia tidak pernah memikirkan cacian, cibiran dan pandangan sinis dari gadis-gadis tentang penampilannya. Hinata bahkan tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang meragukan bahwa dirinya adalah 'Hyuga yang sesungguhnya', walaupun itu memang menyakitkan tapi baginya selama orang-orang yang dekat dengannya tidak merasa masalah maka dia akan menganggap semua itu hanya angin lalu saja.

Hinata juga mengabaikan semua tanggapan negatif dari para gadis yang tergila-gila pada Sasuke. Hinata sempat merasa bodoh, bisa-bisanya dulu dia merasa bahwa Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan penampilan fisiknya. Hinata berpikir bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang berbeda, tapi nyatanya itu semua hanyalah sekedar harapan baginya.

Sasuke sama saja seperti 'mereka'.

Hinata bahkan mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana usahanya untuk sekedar menjadi 'cantik'. Bagaimana segala rasa sakit yang harus dirasakannya. Bagaimana perjuangan yang harus dilakukannya. Bagaimana pengorbanan yang harus dia berikan.

Hinata selalu berusaha mati-matian selama tiga tahun ini.

Hinata melakukan berbagai olahraga yang keras agar berat badannya menjadi ideal.

Dia mulai mempelajari berbagai hal tentang _fashion_ dan _make up_ yang dulu baginya hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang hanya membuang waktunya saja.

Hinata bahkan membeli berbagai buku tentang kecantikan dan diet serta selalu membacanya di sela-sela waktu belajarnya yang dulu dia gunakan untuk 'memakan' berbagai koleksi novel miliknya.

Hinata membuang segala pakaian lamanya dan mengganti dengan pakaian baru yang lebih modis. Dia menjadi lebih sering pergi ke salon untuk melakukan berbagai perawatan. Dia bahkan membeli segala perawatan kecantikan untuk wajah, kulit dan badan agar bisa melakukannya sendiri di rumah. Hinata belajar cara memakai _make up_ untuk menunjang penampilannya. Beruntung Hinata tinggal di London, di kota yang sangat maju dalam bidang _fashion_.

Dia ingat betul bagaimana tersiksanya saat awal-awal melakukan berbagai aktivitas olahraga dan diet yang dijalaninya. Hinata bahkan sempat merasa putus asa dan menyerah menghadapi segala rutinitas dietnya yang berat, tapi setiap dia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin seketika itu pula semangat akan muncul kembali.

Dia kembali mengingat setiap perkataan Sasuke saat pertemuan mereka yang terakhir, hal itulah yang seolah menjadi cambuk bagi Hinata.

Hinata berusaha keras merubah penampilannya. Dia berusaha keras untuk bisa menjadi cantik.

Hingga setelah tiga tahun ia mendapat hasil yang diinginkannya.

Menurut orang-orang yang melihatnya, Hinata tampil menjadi gadis yang cantik. Bahkan ketika berpapasan dengannya, mereka akan terdiam sebentar hingga menolehkan kepalanya untuk sekedar menatap Hinata.

Tubuh berisi Hinata berubah menjadi langsing dengan tinggi, berat dan bentuk yang ideal.

Mata levendernya tidak lagi menggunakan kacamata sehingga sorot teduhnya mampu menghanyutkan orang yang melihatnya.

Rambut indigonya ia biarkan memanjang dengan poni depan yang masih sama tapi kali ini tanpa menggunakan ikat rambut sehingga sekarang nampak halus dan selalu harum wangi bunga lavender yang menjadi favoritnya.

Kulitnya masih sama pucatnya seperti dulu, khas para Hyuga tapi sekarang terlihat bersinar dan halus tanpa cela.

Hinata mulai mengikuti perkembangan mode, dia mulai terbiasa memakai pakaian 'wanita' yang pas dan cocok dengan tubuhnya. Favoritnya adalah dress dan rok-rok pendek di atas lutut yang akan menampilkan kaki jenjangnya yang indah.

Hinata mulai belajar bergaul dengan teman-temannya. Dia benar-benar berusaha menghilangkan sifat pemalu, gagap, dan minder yang selama ini dia miliki.

Hinata berusaha untuk berubah. Benar-benar berubah. Berubah menjadi sosok yang cantik bagi orang lain.

Hinata berusaha menjadi percaya diri dengan menjadi cantik. Dia sudah bertekad untuk tidak akan jatuh cinta seperti dulu lagi.

Tapi...

Tapi...

Tapi!!!

Dengan mudahnya tiba-tiba Hinata harus bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke di saat yang seperti ini.

Padahal...

Padahal..

Perasaannya yang sungguh-sungguh pada hari itu masih belum hilang juga.

Sekarang melalui tatapan _onix_ itu lagi, Hinata kembali merasakan berbagai kecambuk di hatinya.

"Hinata! Hinata!"

Hinata membuka mata saat merasa tubuhnya digoyangkan perlahan oleh seseorang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata menatap linglung ke arah Sakura yang memanggilnya, dia berusaha menekan segala kemelut hatinya dan tersenyum mencoba menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. "Ada apa?"

"Dari tadi ponselmu berbunyi, Hinata." Ino menunjuk ke arah ponsel yang menyala.

"Oh, aku angkat telfon dulu sebentar." Hinata berlari keluar ruang studio sambil perlahan mengusap matanya yang telah berkaca-kaca mengabaikan tatapan ingin tahu dari semua orang.

Sebelum keluar, Hinata sempat melirik sebentar ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Hinata berlari ke arah atap, dia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan untuk sedikit meredakan kemelut hatinya.

"Iya, _Nii-san_."

"Ah, maafkan aku? Tadi aku tidak tahu kalau _Nii-san_ menelfon. Hehe."

"Iya, aku masih di studio bersama teman-teman."

"Tidak! Tidak perlu!"

"Aku akan pulang bersama Sakura dan Naruto- _kun_ , _Nii-san_ tidak perlu khawatir."

"Hm?"

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja."

"Iya, _Nii-san_ bersenang-senanglah dengan Tenten. Hihi."

"Aku kan memang sudah dewasa. _Nii-san_ saja yang masih menganggapku anak kecil." Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Sampai jumpa."

Hinata mematikan panggilan dari Neji kemudian memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas kecilnya.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling atap. Di sini terdapat sebuah ruangan seperti kamar yang memiliki pintu dan jendela bertirai di dalamnya. Ruangan itu tidak terlihat dari luar jadi Hinata tidak tahu ruangan apakah itu. Di sampingnya terdapat sebuah tempat tidur gantung berbentuk jaring yang berwarna ungu dan hitam.

Tersapat juga empat buah kursi kayu berbentuk memanjang yang tetap terlihat nyaman karena memiliki sandaran. Di tengahnya terdapat meja kayu berukuran sedang yang terlihat senada dengan kursi. 'Sepertinya tempat ini juga digunakan sebagai tempat berkumpul.'

Hinata menyentuh dinding pembatas atap yang berada di depannya. Dia menatap ke depan ke arah matahari yang saat ini terbenam menampilkan warna merah dan jingga yang terlihat cantik.

Hinata tersenyum, dia sangat menyukai pemandangan matahari terbenam. Menurutnya, di saat seperti inilah langit akan menampilkan keajaiban warna yang sungguh sangat luar biasa.

"Dia sangat pandai bisa memilih tempat sebagus ini." Hinata menggumam dan tersenyum hangat, sehangat matahari terbenam di hadapannya.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Hinata berbalik melihat ke arah pintu yang ada di belakangnya.

 _Deg._

'Sasuke?'

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri di sini, Hyuga?"

Hinata mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah matahari terbenam, berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Sasuke. Angin yang berhembus membuat rambut Hinata bergerak layaknya tirai sutra indigo yang mengagumkan. Sasuke tertegun menatap Hinata.

"Ah, aku hanya melihat matahari terbenam." Hinata diam.

Suasana kembali canggung saat Sasuke hanya berdiri diam di belakang Hinata. "Kenapa kau bisa memilih tempat sebagus ini?" Tanya Hinata berusaha memecahkan kecanggungan.

"Aku memang hebat, Hyuga." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai ke arah Hinata.

Hinata menyesal telah mengajukan pertanyaan itu kepada Sasuke. "Dasar narsis!" Hinata mencibir ke arah Sasuke.

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

Jantung Hinata kembali menggila.

"Kau sudah memutuskan?"

"Hah?"

"Bergabung dengan band kami."

Ah.. Hinata ingat, tujuan awalnya kesini adalah untuk melihat penampilan band mereka. Tapi dia belum memutuskan untuk bergabung, keberadaan Sasuke membuatnya gamang.

"Entahlah."

Sasuke menatap Hinata lama. Hinata merasa salah tingkah dan lagi-lagi detak jantungnya seolah enggan ikut bekerjasama.

"Ah, apa sebegitu besarnya kau ingin bernyanyi bersamaku?" Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan wajah jahil berusaha mencairkan suasana yang canggung di antara mereka.

"Dulu.."

Hinata menahan nafas menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan Sasuke.

"Dulu aku ingin sekali bernyanyi denganmu."

Eeh?

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Tapi, bohong!"

 _Gubraaaak._

Sasuke menatap jahil ke arah Hinata.

"Ah, kau anggap serius ya, Hyuga? Kau merasa deg-degan kan?"

"Ti.. Tidak kok! Sembarangan saja. Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Uchiha!" Hinata berusaha menahan detak jantungnya agar mau berdetak normal. Wajahnya masih terasa panas.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke terdiam. Dia menatap Hinata lama dengan pandangan dalam dan sulit diartikan.

 _Bruuuk._

Sasuke melempar jaket yang sebelumnya dia pakai ke arah Hinata.

"Hyuga.." Sasuke terdiam lagi.

"Kau itu.. Sama sekali tidak berubah."

Sasuke berjalan membelakangi Hinata menuju ke arah pintu.

'Apa? Jangan berlagak sok tampan begitu, Uchiha! Sekarang ini, aku tidak merasa deg-degan padamu lagi.'

Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah punggung Sasuke.

"Ayo pulang!" Sasuke tetap berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

'Eh? Apa tadi Sasuke mengajaknya untuk pulang?'

'Aaah, tidak! Tidak! Jangan terlalu percaya diri!' Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Dia menatap jaket yang saat ini ada di tangannya. 'Jaket Sasuke.'

Hinata kemudian memakai jaket biru gelap itu. Terlihat sangat kebesaran di tubuh Hinata. Tapi rasanya.. Rasanya sangat hangat.

Hinata dapat mencium aroma _musk_ dari jaket ini. 'Aroma Sasuke.' Hinata tersenyum kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu menuju lantai bawah.

 _Deg. Deg._

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang saat ini sedang bersandar di mobilnya sambil mengengadah melihat ke atas. Hinata merasa _de javu_ , dia pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Menatap Sasuke dari samping tanpa berani berjalan mendekatinya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata yang saat ini masih terpaku diam di tempatnya. Sasuke berusaha menahan senyum ketika melihat Hinata memakai jaket miliknya yang terlihat sangat besar menutupi tubuh mungil gadis itu.

"Ayo!"

'Ayo? Eh?'

"Kemana Sakura dan Naruto?" Saat ini Hinata melihat hanya ada mobil Sasuke yang terparkir di depan studio.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Kemana teman-teman yang lainnya?"

"Mereka sudah pulang."

"Heh? Kenapa tidak menungguku?" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

'Bagaimana mungkin Shino dan Kiba juga meninggalkannya?' Hinata merasa dikhianati.

"Tiba-tiba bibi Kushina menelfon meminta _Dobe_ untuk pulang. Sai harus segera kembali ke galeri karena sedang ada masalah di sana. Jadi Ino, Kiba dan Shino pulang bersama Shikamaru." Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar.

Hinata mengernyit heran menatap Sasuke. 'Tidak biasanya dia secerewet ini?'

Hinata merasa seperti melihat Sasuke yang dulu kini kembali berada di hadapannya. Sasuke yang cerewet.

"Ayo!"

"Eh, kau akan mengantarku pulang?" Mendadak Hinata kembali merasa gugup.

"Tidak! Aku akan menurunkanmu di tengah taman kota." Ucap Sasuke ketus.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal, tapi tak urung Hinata akhirnya naik juga ke mobil _sport dark blue_ milik Sasuke tersebut.

Kesan pertama Hinata terhadap mobil Sasuke adalah 'rapi'. Mobil canggih ini terlihat benar-benar 'Sasuke'. Hinata bahkan dapat mencium aroma _musk_ di mobil ini.

Hinata duduk dengan diam selama Sasuke menyetir. Dia tidak berusaha membuka suara untuk sekedar memecahkan kecanggungan di antara mereka. Bagi Hinata yang terpenting saat ini hanyalah menenangkan detak jantungnya yang kembali menggila. Walau bagaimanapun ini adalah kedekatan mereka yang pertama setelah tiga tahun perpisahan mereka.

Hinata mencoba melirik ke arah Sasuke, berusaha mencari tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajah dari Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

Sasuke nampak tenang. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, terlihat berkonsentrasi mengemudi. Padahal Hinata sendiri tidak tahu, sejak tadi Sasuke diam karena berusaha menahan senyum yang seolah-olah siap untuk merobek wajahnya saking lebarnya senyuman itu.

Tiba-tiba tidak sengaja Hinata melihat ke arah tumpukan kaset di _dashboard_ Sasuke. Hinata menjulurkan tangannya mencoba mencari tahu apa saja koleksi musik Sasuke.

Reflek Hinata memeking senang, dengan mata berbinar dia menatap ke arah Sasuke. "Kau punya semua koleksi album Maroon 5?" Hinata menatap tak percaya ke arah Sasuke.

Maroon 5 adalah salah satu band favorit Hinata. Seolah belum cukup, Hinata kembali berteriak heboh. "Waah, kau juga menyukai Bruno Mars dan Ed Sheeran? Kau bahkan memilikinya dengan lengkap. Waaah.."

Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata, berusaha menahan senyumnya ketika melihat wajah senang gadis di sampingnya. "Hn.. Aku mengumpulkan semuanya karena aku mulai menyukai musik mereka."

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahnya, dia merasa tidak percaya dengan jawaban yang diberikan Uchiha bungsu itu. "Aku juga sangat menyukai mereka. Aku memiliki semua koleksi lagu dari mereka."

Hinata menatap senang ke arah tumpukan kaset di pangkuannya. 'Ternyata Sasuke menyukai musik yang sama denganku.' Hinata kembali tersenyum. 'Aku kan juga sangat mengidolakan mereka.'

 _Deg._

Sama?

 _Deg._

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menekan rasa bahagia tak beralasan yang merayapi hatinya.

"Hm, Uchiha. Bolehkah aku menyalakan musik?"

"Hn. Silahkan!"

Hinata akhirnya memilih Ed Sheeran untuk menemani perjalanan mereka. Dia tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Satu hal baru lagi yang Hinata berhasil ketahui tentang Sasuke.

Perjalanan mereka diselimuti dengan ketenangan. Bukan ketenangan yang mencekam ataupun canggung. Tapi ketenangan yang yang benar-benar menenangkan dan membuat keduanya merasa nyaman.

Sasuke berusaha mengemudi sepelan mungkin, berharap akan lebih banyak waktu yang akan dia habiskan bersama Hinata. Namun, waktu dan jarak itulah yang pada akhirnya akan tetap memupuskan angan dan harapan Sasuke untuk tetap bersama Hinata.

Hinata sendiri sekarang merasa lega luar biasa karena mansion Hyuga telah nampak di hadapannya. Dia akan segera terbebas dari kedekatan yang terjadi antara dia dan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang. Mereka masih sama-sama terdiam.

Di dalam hati, mereka sama-sama enggan untuk berpisah. Enggan untuk berjauhan dan merasa nyaman ketika bersama walaupun mereka berada dalam keterdiaman.

Setelah hening yang cukup lama, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kebisuan di antara mereka.

"Hm." Hinata berusaha meminta perhatian Sasuke. "Terimakasih telah mengantarku, Uchiha."

Sasuke menatap Hinata dalam. "Hn."

Hinata diam tak tahu harus menanggapi gumaman Sasuke dengan apa. "Ah, aku turun dulu kalau begitu."

Hinata bersiap ingin segera kabur dari Sasuke, namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Ketika Hinata berusaha membuka _setbelt_ , sepertinya _setbelt_ itu telah bekerjasama untuk membuat Hinata merasa semakin canggung karena dia merasa sangat kesulitan ketika ingin melepasnya.

"Uh." Wajah Hinata memerah karena masih tidak bisa melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa, Hyuga?" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal menatap ke arah Sasuke yang tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa, seharusnya kau meminta tolong."

Hinata menahan nafasnya. Sasuke bergerak mendekat ke arahnya. Berusaha membantunya melepas sabuk pengaman.

Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inchi. Hinata bahkan dapat mencium aroma nafas Sasuke yang berbau mint.

Seketika wajah Hinata memanas. Bahkan rona merah itu menjalar sampai ke telinga dan lehernya.

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan berdebar. Pikirannya tiba-tiba mendadak kosong. Dia tidak pernah merasakan kedekatan seperti ini sebelumnya dengan pria lain selain ayah dan kakaknya. Dan sekarang, dia harus berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke di masa lalunya dulu.

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa bahwa Sasuke membuka sabuk pengaman dengan sangat lama. Benarkah? Ataukah itu hanya efek dari kedekatan mereka saja?

Klik..

Saat kunci sabuk pengaman lepas, Hinata perlahan dapat bernafas.

Namun itu hanya sebentar, karena Hinata terpaksa harus menahan nafasnya kembali saat tiba-tiba Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya menatap ke arah Hinata.

Lagi-lagi sepasang _onix_ itu mengunci lavender untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Sasuke dan Hinata saling berpandangan. Sepertinya di antara keduanya tidak ada yang berniat untuk berpaling ataupun melerai jarak yang hanya tersisa sedikit di antara mereka.

Sasuke menatap dalam lavender menghanyutkan milik sang gadis Hyuga. Sasuke bersumpah, ini adalah mata terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Dia terus menatap ke arah manik Hinata, berusaha mencari tahu kebenaran apa yang disimpan oleh pemiliknya.

Hinata sendiri saat ini sedang terperosok jauh ke dalam pesona _onix_ kelam Sasuke. Melihat dengan jelas mata segelap malam yang baginya menyimpan segala kemisteriusan.

 _Deg._

Hinata baru menyadarinya, _onix_ itu.. _Onix_ itu tak pernah sekalipun terlihat dingin ketika berhadapan dengan lavendernya. Dia hanya pernah sekali meilhat tatapan dingin dari Sasuke. Selebihnya, Hinata merasa familiar dengan tatapan Sasuke yang selalu ditunjukkan kepadanya.

Sama seperti sekarang, _onix_ tajam itu menampilkan pandangan yang, hangat?

Benarkah?

Hinata ingat, tapi dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan asumsinya.

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

Lagi-lagi nafas Hinata terpaksa harus terenggut tiba-tiba saat di hadapannya sekarang Sasuke sedang menampilkan senyuman tipis untuknya.

 _Deg. Deg._

Senyuman itu tidaklah lebar seperti senyuman Naruto. Tapi senyuman tipis itu terlihat hangat dan tulus bukan seperti senyuman yang biasa dilakukan oleh Sai.

Seperti terkena mantra, Hinata membalas senyuman tipis Sasuke dengan wajah yang semakin merona merah.

Hinata mencengkeram erat tali tasnya saat dengan perlahan Sasuke terus memajukan wajahnya. Hinata bernafas pendek-pendek ketika saat ini wajah Sasuke hanya terpisah beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

Mereka bahkan berbagi udara yang sama.

Ketika hidung mereka sudah hampir bersentuhan, tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan wajahnya kemudian menatap Hinata lama seolah meminta ijin.

Hinata mengerti. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Tapi..

Hinata seolah tak memiliki kuasa untuk menolak pesona Uchiha Sasuke.

Otaknya melarang keras dan meminta tangannya untuk segera bergerak menjauhkan tubuh Sasuke darinya.

Namun, hatinya mendukung dan menganggap bahwa semua ini benar adanya. Bahwa ini adalah hal yang memang diinginkan olehnya.

Hinata kembali menatap _onix_ Sasuke. Di sana, ia hanya melihat ketulusan dan sebuah perasaan, rindu? Dan mendamba?

Hinata telah memilih.

Hinata memilih untuk lebih mempercayai hatinya.

Hinata menutup matanya perlahan.

Hembusan nafas Sasuke terasa semakin berat dan dekat dengan wajahnya. Hinata bersiap kehilangan ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman pertama dengan Sasuke?

Itu adalah hal paling tidak mungkin yang menjadi daftar keinginannya.

Nafas Sasuke terasa semakin dekat.

Hinata menunggu dengan jantung yang semakin berdebar.

Hingga Hinata merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang lembut perlahan menyentuh bibirnya.

Bibir Sasuke?

Hinata berciuman dengan Sasuke?

Ciuman pertama dengan Uchiha Sasuke


	6. Gagal Menghindar

Nafas Sasuke terasa semakin dekat.

Hinata menunggu dengan jantung yang semakin berdebar.

Hingga Hinata merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang lembut perlahan menyentuh bibirnya.

Bibir Sasuke?

Hinata berciuman dengan Sasuke?

Sasuke hanya memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di bibir pulm milik Hinata. Ketika Sasuke merasakan tidak ada perlawanan, perlahan Sasuke mulai berani melumat bibir bawah Hinata. Dia mengecap bibir bawah dan atas Hinata yang terasa luar biasa sangat manis.

Sasuke melumat bibir Hinata dengan perlahan, seolah ingin menikmati setiap inchi bagian dari bibir gadis itu. Bibir yang menjadi fantasinya selama ini. Bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah berhasrat sekalipun untuk merasakan bibir gadis lain selain bibir milik Hinata.

Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya, dia mengarahkan tangan kirinya untuk merengkuh pinggang gadis itu, kemudian dia menaikkan tangan kanannya ke arah tengkuk Hinata untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Hinata sendiri saat ini sedang mencengkeram erat bagian depan kaos Sasuke berusaha menyalurkan perasaan menggebu di hati dan perasaan menggelitik yang dia rasakan di perutnya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya saat dirasakannya Hinata telah kehabisan nafas. Dia menatap wajah cantik merona gadis yang saat ini ada di hadapannya.

Sasuke tidak tahan, dia memajukan wajahnya kembali untuk mencuri bibir Hinata.

Ciuman kedua ini terasa lebih dalam. Sasuke menyapu seluruh bibir Hinata menggunakan miliknya. Kemudian dia menggigit pelan bibir bawah Hinata yang reflek membuatnya membuka bibir, hal ini dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat Hinata. Lidah Sasuke menari-nari menikmati setiap sisi lidah dan pipi dalam Hinata.

Lidah Sasuke membelit lidah Hinata seolah mengajaknya untuk menari bersama.

Gawat.

Sasuke tidak mampu menghentikannya. Bibir Hinata terlalu nikmat dengan rasa manis yang memabukkan.

Drrrt.. Drrtt.. Drrrtt..

Reflek Sasuke dan Hinata saling berjauhan mendengar dering ponsel yang ada di pangkuan Hinata.

Dengan wajah memerah Hinata menjawab panggilan di ponselnya.

"Iya, _Nii-san._ "

"Aku sudah sampai."

"Iya, aku akan segera masuk."

Hinata mematikan panggilan dari Neji kemudian memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Dia bisa merasakan kalau wajahnya saat ini pasti sudah sangat merah. Terbukti dengan rasa panas yang dia rasakan di sekitar pipinya.

Hinata semakin malu mengingat beberapa saat lalu dia baru saja berciuman dengan Sasuke. Ciuman yang panas dan memabukkan.

Ah, wajah Hinata kembali memerah mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Te.. Terima.. Kasih, Uchiha. Aku masuk dulu." Hinata tidak mampu memandang wajah Sasuke saat ini. Secepat kilat dia keluar dari mobil dan berlari memasuki gerbang mansion meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku kaget di dalam mobil.

Ketika bayangan Hinata sudah tidak nampak, akhirnya Sasuke kembali tersadar. Dia tersenyum lebar, kemudian memegang bibirnya.

"Manis dan lembut."

Sasuke tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum mengingat ciuman yang telah dilakukannya tadi dengan Hinata.

Dia menjalankan mobil kembali ke apartemen miliknya, dia merasa bahwa malam ini dia akan bermimpi dengan indah.

Hinata segera mengunci pintu ketika dia telah sampai di kamarnya. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu di belakangnya.

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

Hinata memegang dadanya yang saat ini berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

'Tadi itu.. Apa?'

Hinata memegang bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak.

'Aku.. Berciuman.. Dengan.. Sasuke.'

Sasuke..

Uchiha Sasuke..

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

Hinata tersenyum lebar mengingat kejadian di mobil Sasuke tadi. Dia melemparkan tubuhnya ke arah tempat tidur sehingga membuatnya sempat terpantul beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti.

'Kyaaaa.. Aku berciuman dengan Sasuke.'

Hinata berteriak dalam hati mengingat setiap momen ciuman pertamanya tadi.

Dia kembali menyentuh bibirnya. 'Bibir Sasuke begitu lembut. Rasanya hangat.'

Hinata tidak dapat menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Uh, bagaimana aku harus bertemu dengan dia lagi? Rasanya pasti akan sangat malu." Hinata memukul kepalanya perlahan.

"Oh, untung saja besok masih hari libur. Jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir kalau harus bertemu dengannya."

Hinata lagi-lagi teringat kejadian tadi. 'Sasuke sangat pandai mencium.' Hinata tersenyum. Malam ini Hinata tidak dapat tidur. Bagaimana bisa tidur kalau jantungnya saja tidak berhenti berdetak menggila?

"Sepertinya malam ini aku akan begadang." Hinata tersenyum menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

*

Hari ini tepat seminggu setelah kejadian hilangnya keperawanan bibir Hinata, dan itu artinya sudah seminggu juga Hinata berusaha menghindari Sasuke layaknya sebuah penyakit kulit yang mematikan.

Konyol memang, tapi yang sebenarnya adalah Hinata hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana ketika harus dihadapkan dengan situasi yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Apakah Hinata harus bersikap biasa dengan menyapa Sasuke terlebih dahulu dan memulai pembicaraan dengannya?

Atau Hinata harus diam dan pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa?

Sebenarnya pilihan pertamalah yang terlintas telebih dahulu dalam pikiran Hinata, mengingat kejadian di dalam mobil Sasuke yang seharusnya dapat membuat hubungan mereka lebih intim. Tapi nyatanya teori yang ada di dalam pikirannya, seolah kompak untuk berjalan berlawanan dengan sikap prakteknya.

Bagaimana mungkin Hinata dapat bersikap biasa saja ketika pada waktu yang bersamaan saat menatap Sasuke bayangan erotis di dalam mobil beberapa hari lalu langsung terlintas begitu saja di pikirannya?

Oke, bayangan erotis mungkin terlihat berlebihan mengingat mereka hanya berciuman saja. Padahal tidak sedikit pasangan di luar sana yang bahkan bisa melakukan hal yang jauh melebihi hal yang mereka lakukan beberapa saat lalu.

Tapi tetap saja, bagi Hinata yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terlibat hubungan dengan cowok mana pun, hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan erotis bagi pikiran polosnya.

Jangankan berhadapan dengan Pangeran es itu, untuk menyebut namanya saja wajah Hinata sudah pasti akan berubah semerah orang yang sedang terkena demam.

Lalu apa yang akan dikatakan dan dipikirkan oleh teman-temannya saat melihat ketidakwajaran yang akan ia lakukan ketika berdekatan dengan makhluk tampan keturunan Uchiha tersebut? Tentu mereka akan berpikir macam-macam mengingat hanya dirinyalah yang pastinya akan merasa salah tingkah sedangkan pangeran es itu akan bersikap biasa saja.

Melihat tidak sesuainya antara teori dan praktek yang ada, Hinata telah memutuskan untuk memilih pilihan kedua yaitu dengan menghindari Sasuke dan pura-pura tidak terjadi apa pun di antara mereka.

Menghindari Sasuke nyatanya juga bukanlah perkara yang mudah seperti apa yang telah tersusun dalam kepala cantiknya.

Menghindari Sasuke akan sama artinya dengan menghindari Naruto dan Sai. Menghindari Naruto dan Sai akan sama artinya dengan menghindari Sakura dan Ino.

Lalu bagaimana mungkin Hinata mampu menghindari dua sahabat berisiknya itu?

'Aaaaaggghh.' Hinata mengacak surai indigonya dengan frustasi.

"Kenapa serumit ini?" Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata menghembuskan nafas berat. "Aku hanya tidak siap bertemu dengannya."

"Apanya yang rumit?"

 _Deg._

Dengan cepat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya menatap ke arah sumber suara.

"Siapa yang tidak ingin kau temui, Hinata?"

 _Deg._

Dengan susah payah Hinata berusaha menelan salivanya, seolah ada sesuatu yang berduri sedang mengganjal di kerongkongannya.

"Eh, sejak kapan kalian ada di sana?" Hinata menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, mencoba menghindari jawaban yang saat ini sedang berusaha ia cari melalui otak jeniusnya.

"Apa yang rumit Hinata? Siapa yang berusaha kau Hindari?" Gadis bercepol dua di depannya mengulangi lagi pertanyaan yang sebelumnya diajukan oleh Sakura dan Ino, ia tampak tak terpengaruh dengan aksi menghindar yang berusaha Hinata lakukan.

Hinata menatap wajah menuntut penjelasan yang ditampilkan ketiga sahabatnya.

Gawat, gara-gara terlalu fokus memikirkan cara menghindari Sasuke, Hinata jadi tidak memperhatikan situasi di sekitarnya. Uh, dia merutuki kebodohannya saat ini.

"Hinata?" Sakura tampak tak sabar menunggu jawaban Hinata.

Hinata memutar matanya ke segala arah berusaha mencari alasan, hingga pandangannya tertuju pada buku yang sejak tadi tak sedikit pun dia lirik.

"Aaah, ii.. Ni.. Ini yang aku maksud." Hinata menunjuk ke arah buku fisika yang saat ini tengah terbuka tepat di hadapannya. "Aku sangat menghindari materi ini, menurutku ini sangat rumit." Hinata menunjuk pada soal di hadapannya.

Sakura, Ino dan Tenten memicingkan mata menatap ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang ditatap seperti itu pura-pura melihat ke arah buku seolah berusaha mencari jawaban dari soal yang ada di depannya.

"Ah, ada apa kalian mencariku ke sini? Tidak mungkin kalian ingin membaca di perpustakaan." Hinata berusaha mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Oh iya, hampir saja aku lupa." Hinata tersenyum dan perlahan menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat melihat perubahan ekspresi dari wajah Sakura dan Ino. "Kami ingin mengajakmu untuk ke studio lagi." Seketika lenyap sudah senyum di wajah Hinata.

"Eh?"

"Kau kan sabtu lalu belum sempat menyanyi bersama Sasuke- _kun_ , Hinata. Kami semua ingin melihatmu bernyanyi."

Jedaaaarrr..

Kata-kata Ino membuat Hinata mengeluarkan keringat dingin seketika.

'Aku harus bernyanyi dengan Sasuke?'

Bernyanyi..? Dengan..? Sasuke..?

Sasuke?

Bluusshh..

Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas seketika. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat berusaha melenyapkan bayangan pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke beberapa saat lalu.

"Hinata? Hinata?"

Hinata menatap ke arah Sakura yang saat ini melihatnya dengan sorot mata yang terlihat khawatir.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah sekali?" Ino bertanya cemas.

"Aah, aku tidak apa-apa, Ino. Hehe." Hinata meringis menatap ke arah Ino.

"Apa kau yakin, Hinata?"

"Iya, Sakura. Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku." Hinata tersenyum menatap sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja, Hinata. Itu artinya kau nanti bisa ikut kami ke studio."

"Eeeeeeh?" Hinata berteriak kaget sebelum dia tersadar bahwa saat ini dia sedang di perpustakaan. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan yang saat ini sedang menatapnya, ia kemudian tersenyum minta maaf.

Sakura, Ino dan Tenten hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi lucu Hinata.

"Kenapa kau sampai bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu, Hinata? Kita kan hanya akan ke studio. Sikapmu itu seperti seorang perempuan yang diminta menikah mendadak saja." Ino terkikik geli melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Eh, tapi.. Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi, Hinata! Seminggu ini kau sudah menghindar terus saat kami mengajakmu untuk ke studio." Sakura memasang wajah garang ke arah Hinata.

"Ikutlah saja, Hinata!" Tenten bersuara sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Uh, bagaimana ya?"

"Tidak ada bagaimana-bagaimana lagi, Hinata! Setelah pulang sekolah, kau langsung ikut kami ke studio! Dan jangan harap kau bisa menghindar lagi kali ini!" Hinata hanya mampu mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar nada Sakura yang tak terbantahkan.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas. Abiki _sensei_ akan menghukum kita kalau sampai terlambat." Ino berdiri mengajak yang lainnya untuk segera kembali.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas berat sambil berjalan di belakang Sakura dan Ino. 'Aku tidak mungkin bisa menghindar lagi kali ini.'

"Aku tahu telah terjadi sesuatu, Hinata."

 _Deg._

Dengan cepat Hinata menoleh ke arah Tenten yang saat ini masih menampilkan senyum misterius ke arahnya.

"Jangan kau kira aku tidak menyadari sikapmu belakangan ini!"

 _Deg. Deg._

'Astaga, bagaimana ini?'

*

Hinata tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran terakhir kali ini. Otaknya saat ini sedang berusaha mencari cara menghindari pertemuannya dengan Sasuke nanti.

Alasan apa yang akan ia ajukan untuk menolah ajakan Sakura pergi ke studio? Dia tidak siap untuk bertemu dan harus bernyanyi dengan Sasuke.

Blussh..

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah hanya karena mengucapkan nama Sasuke di dalam hati.

'Uh, bagaimana mungkin aku akan sanggup bertemu dengannya nanti?' Hinata kembali mengacak indigonya dengan frustasi.

Untuk saat ini, tidak mungkin Hinata akan menjadikan Neji sebagai alasannya seperti kemarin-kemarin. Hari ini Neji ditunjuk sebagai perwakilan KHS untuk berkunjung ke sekolah lain dan Hinata yakin kalau Tenten pasti mengetahui akan hal itu.

'Lalu apa?' Hinata mengetuk ujung dagunya dengan jari telunjuk.

Krrrriiiing.. Kriiinngg.. Krriiiiiiiiiiing..

 _Deg.._

Bel sekolah tiba-tiba saja berbunyi mengagetkan Hinata. Bergegas dia memasukkan semua buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas berharap mampu kabur secelat kilat keluar kelas.

Tapi angan hanyalah angan, harapan hanya sebatas harapan. Karena saat ini, Ino dan Sakura sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Mereka seolah tahu kalau Hinata memang berniat melarikan diri.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas berat saat Ino dan Sakura menggandengnya keluar kelas. Dia mengkikuti mereka denngan langkah yang enggan. Di belakangnya Tenten hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah konyol ketiga sahabatnya ini.

Mereka berempat berjalan kaki menuju ke arah studio yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari KHS.

"Kalian bisa melepaskan tanganku sekarang! Aku tidak akan melarikan diri." Hinata menggembungkan pipinya menatap Sakura dan Ino.

"Eh, maaf Hinata." Sakuran dan Ino dengan kompak menampilkan cengirannya.

Hinata hanya memutar matanya malas melihat wajah berseri kedua sahabatnya itu. 'Kenapa mereka seolah bersekongkol mempermainkanku, sih?'

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

Degup jantung Hinata semakin menggila seiring semakin dekat langkahnya ke arah pintu masuk studio.

"Hai semua. Kami dataaaang." Suara cempreng Ino berhasil mengalihkan perhatian semua makhluk ke arahnya.

"Oh, kau sudah sampai, Ino- _chan_." Sai tersenyum ke arah kekasihnya.

"Hei, kenapa kalian lama sekali?" Naruto menatap malas ke arah Ino yang saat ini sedang duduk mendempet ke arah Sai.

"Maaf? Tadi ada sedikit hambatan di jalan." Sakura menjawab sambil melirik ke arah Hinata. Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman canggung.

 _Deg.._

Tak sengaja pandangan Hinata bertemu dengan _onix_ Sasuke yang sedari tadi telah memperhatikannya. Seketika Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat berusaha menghindari pandangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat ekspresi Hinata. 'Kena kau, Hyuga.' Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sasuke bukannya tidak menyadari bahwa belakangan ini Hinata berusaha menghindarinya. Mana mungkin Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Hinata kan?

"Nah, Nata- _chan_. Kau ingin bernyanyi sekarang atau ingin istirahat dulu?"

Hinata menatap Kiba yang saat ini sedang melihatnya. "Ah, aku ingin sekarang saja Kiba- _kun._ Aku tidak lelah."

Tentu saja Hinata lelah mengingat tadi dia berjalan kaki menuju ke studio, tapi dia ingin segera terhindar dari situasi dimana dia dan Sasuke berada dalam ruangan yang sama dalam waktu yang lama.

"Wah, Hinata sepertinya sudah tidak sabar ingin bernyanyi bersama Sasuke."

Seketika wajah Hinata sudah merah padam mendengar godaan dari Tenten.

"Bu.. Bukan begitu, Tenten." Hinata semakin salah tingkah ketika semua orang menatapnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Uh.." Hinata menggembungkan pipinya melihat temannya yang lain yang juga senang menggodanya. Apalagi saat ini Sasuke sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. Ingin sekali Hinata menguburkan wajahnya saat ini juga ke dalam tanah.

"Sudahlah, jangan menggodanya terus!"

"Baiklah. Maafkan kami, Hinata- _chan_?" Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arah Hinata. "Ngomong-ngomong kau ingin menyanyikan lagu apa?"

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya berusaha mencari lagu yang cocok dinyanyikannya dengan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan Closer?"

"Dari Chainsmokers ya? Boleh juga." Sai menanggapi Hinata dengan senyum palsunya.

"Aku setuju, lagipula kita sudah pernah berlatih membawakannya." Kiba ikut menimpali.

"Bagaimana, _Teme_?"

"Hn."

"Yosh, baiklah kita coba lagunya sekarang. Duduklah di samping _Teme_ , Hinata- _chan_!"

Hinata berjalan canggung ke arah tempat duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Waaah, akhirnya setelah tiga tahun kita bisa mendengar suara Hinata lagi, Jidat. Langsung berduet dengan Sasuke-kun juga. Kyaaaa."

"Iya, _pig_. Aku juga sudah tidak sabar mendengarnya."

Pekikan Sakura dan Ino terhenti saat Sai menekan tuts keyboardnya.

[Sasuke]

 _Hey, I was doing just fine just before I met you_

 _I drank too much and that's an issue but I'm okay_

 _Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them_

 _But I hope I never see them again_

 _I know it breaks your heart_

 _Moved to the city in a broke down car and_

 _Four years, no calls_

 _Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar and_

 _I can't stop_

 _No, I can't stop_

Sasuke menatap Hinata begitu dalam.

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover_

 _That I know you can't afford_

 _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_

 _Pull the sheets right off the corner_

 _Of the mattress that you stole_

 _From your roommate back in Boulder_

 _We ain't ever getting older_

 _We ain't ever getting older_

 _We ain't ever getting older_

[Hinata]

 _You, look as the good as the day as I met you_

 _I forget just why I left you, I was insane_

 _Stay, and play that Blink-182 song_

 _That we beat to death in Tuscon, okay_

 _I know it breaks your heart_

 _Moved to the city in a broke down car and_

 _Four years, no calls_

 _Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar and_

 _I can't stop_

 _No, I can't stop_

[Sasuke-Hinata]

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover_

 _That I know you can't afford_

 _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_

 _Pull the sheets right off the corner_

 _Of the mattress that you stole_

 _From your roommate back in Boulder_

 _We ain't ever getting older_

 _We ain't ever getting older_

 _We ain't ever getting older_

Selama bernyanyi Hinata dan Sasuke tak pernah melepaskan pandangan dari satu sama lain.

Prok.. Prok.. Prok..

Hinata tersentak mendengar suara tepuk tangan dari Sakura, Ino dan Tenten.

"Waaah, suaramu masih semerdu yang pernah ku ingat, Hinata. Bahkan sekarang jauh lebih bagus." Hinata merona mendengar pujian dari Sakura.

"Kyaaa, aku sekarang adalah fansmu, Hinata. Suaramu bagus sekali."

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan."

"Sakura dan Ino benar, Nata- _chan_. Kau memang sangat berbakat."

"Terimakasih, Kiba- _kun._ " Hinata semakin merona mendengar pujian yang diterimanya.

"Yosh, aku juga sependapat dengan mereka. Selain suaramu merdu, kau juga sangat cocok ketika berduet dengan _Teme_ , Hinata- _chan_. Aku sangat setuju kalau Hinata- _chan_ yang akan menjadi vokalis kita. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Naruto menatap ke arah teman-temannya yang lain.

"Setujuuuu." Sakura dan Ino menjawab dengan serentak.

"Eh?"

"Aku juga setuju pada Nata- _chan_."

"Aku juga." Sai tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

"Merepotkan, tapi aku juga setuju."

"Ck, dasar nanas! Bagaimana denganmu Shino?"

"Aku setuju."

"Kau _Teme_?"

 _Deg._

 _Deg. Deg._

Sasuke menatap Hinata kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Hn, aku setuju."

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

Hinata merasakan wajahnya memerah. "Bagaimana Hinata- _chan_ , kau mau kan menjadi vokalis kami?"

"Eeeeh?" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang saat ini sedang memberikan pandangan penuh harap ke arahnya. Dia menatap Sakura dan Ino yang juga memberikan pandangan yang sama kepadanya. Hinata hanya mampu menghela nafas perlahan kemudian tersenyum. "Hm, baiklah aku mau."

"Kyaaaa.. Senangnya." Ino dan Sakura langsung melompat untuk memeluk Hinata hingga dia hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Beruntung ada Sasuke yang dengan sigap menahan punggungnya sehingga badannya tidak perlu berpapasan dengan lantai.

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

Hinata berdebar merasakan sentuhan Sasuke di punggungnya. Sentuhan hangat yang ia rasakan seminggu lalu.

'Astaga, ada apa dengan jantungku?'

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Suara ketukan pintu berhasil membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian.

"Permisi."

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sesosok tubuh tinggi yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sasori- _kun_?"

 **~TBC~**

 **Jeng.. Jeng.. Jeng..**

 **Nah loh,akhirnya Sasori muncul.hehe.**

 **o** **h iya, sebelumnya maaf baru diinfokan sekarang, fic ini memang author buat atas beberapa inspirasi. Diantaranya adalah komik nakayosi tahun 2005 dengan judul "Mungkin memang jelek" Nami akimoto, dan inspirasi yang utama adalah sebuah pengalaman nyata dari seorang teman yang author kenal** **(trimakasih atas idenya).**

 **kalau boleh curhat (agak maksa), author sebenarnya adalah penggila drama roman dengan jalan cerita dimana tokoh yang awalnya jelek bisa berubah menjadi cantik. haha. semacam beauty and the beast gitu, alasannya sih sederhana, author seneng aja sesuatu yang prosesnya kerasa. lebih mengena aja, eyaaa.. haha.** **terimakasih buat reviews yang udah diberikan.**

 **Maaf baru bisa balas dan terimakasih buat dukungan yang sudah diberikan**.

 **ba** **lasan rivews**.

 **himeNara : thanks ya**.

 **kawai uchiga : nih chap 4 dst udah dipanjangin banget. thanks.**

 **ya** **sasuhina69 : yang bikin juga baper nih. hihi. aduh, belum pernah bikin sasuke pov, tapi nanti diusahain deh. nih udah lanjut. thanks ya**.

 **lovely sasuhina : hina emang jelek, tapi ngga dekil kan? nih udah diceritain perubahannya. thanks ya**.

j **asmine : iyakah? nanti diusahain lebih baik lagi deh. thanks ya**.

y **ulia : thanks, lanjut lagi nih**.

 **heira : siap! nih udah lanjut. thanks ya**.

b **ill arr : oke siap! thanks ya**.

 **echaZombie : siaaappp! mkasiiiih**.

 **Budiii : hihi. author juga seneng kok. nih udah lanjut. thanks ya.**

 **sabaku no yanie : nih udah lanjut tapi belum bisa kilat kayaknya. author masih belajar bikin scene romance, semoga ngga mengecewakan.thanks ya**.


	7. Langkah Sasuke

**Beautiful to Me**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata**

 **Rate : T**

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Suara ketukan pintu berhasil membuat semua orang di dalam studio mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Permisi."

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sesosok tubuh tinggi yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sasori- _kun_?"

"Hai, Hinata?" Di depan pintu, Sasori berdiri dengan menampilkan senyum manisnya. "Hai, semuanya." Sasori menyapa teman Hinata yang lain.

Semua orang terlihat kaget dengan keberadaan Sasori yang tiba-tiba. Apalagi saat ini Sasuke dan Hinata juga berada di tempat yang sama. Bukan rahasia lagi jika sebentar lagi suasana akan segera berubah lebih mencekam dibanding sebelumnya.

Diam-diam semua orang melirik ke arah Sasuke yang saat ini masih berada tepat di balakang punggung Hinata.

"Apa kabar, Sasori _senpai_?" Sai akhirnya mencairkan suasana dengan membalas menyapa Sasori dengan senyumannya.

Sasori sudah mengenal semua teman Hinata, mereka memang satu sekolah saat _Junior High_ jadi ia sudah mengenal mereka satu per satu walaupun sekarang ia berada di sekolah yang berbeda.

Sasori tersenyum kepada Sai. "Baik, Sai. Apakah aku mengganggu acara latihan kalian?" Sasori menatap yang lain dengan tersenyum.

"Ah, kebetulan kami baru saja selesai latihan, Senpai."

"Syukurlah, aku kira kedatanganku ke sini akan mengganggu kalian." Sasori tampak melirik sebentar ke arah Sasuke seolah perkataan itu hanya ditunjukkan kepadanya, kemudian dia tersenyum manis ke arah Hinata yang tampak kebingungan melihat keberadaanya.

Hinata dan Sasori memang baru bertemu sekali setelah kepulangan Hinata dari London. Itupun karena saat Sasori dan Neji adalah orang yang saat itu menjemputnya ke bandara. Setelah menjemput Hinata, Sasori juga bergegas pulang karena ia ingin memberikan waktu kepada Neji dan Hinata untuk melepas rindu. Sungguh pengertian sekali bukan?

Sasuke bukanlah orang bodoh, dia jelas tahu bahwa ucapan Sasori tadi memang ditujukan kepadanya. "Ada apa kau ke sini Setan Merah?" Jelas itu bukan suara Hinata.

 _Deg._

Hinata menatap cepat ke arah Sasuke yang saat ini masih berada di belakangnya. Wajah Sasuke sudah mengeras pertanda dia menahan marah. Hinata meringis merasakan tangan Sasuke yang saat ini masih berada di punggungnya sedang mengepal.

"Hei, _Teme._ " Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang terlihat seperti sedang adu pandang dengan Sasori. Dia cemas melihat Sasuke yang seakan siap menyerang kapan saja.

Suasana di studio tampak tegang tanpa ada satu orang pun yang berani bersuara.

Sasori tersenyum menatap wajah tak bersahabat yang biasa diberikan Sasuke terhadapnya. "Aku ingin menjemput Hinata."

"Eh?" Hinata menatap ke arah Sasori dengan bingung, pasalnya dia tidak memiliki janji sebelumnya untuk pulang bersama dengannya.

Wajah Sasuke tampak semakin memerah mendengar penuturan Sasori yang terlihat santai tanpa merasa berdosa.

"Neji belum pulang, jadi dia memintaku untuk mengantarmu ke rumah, Hinata." Sasori tampak tak terpengaruh dengan tatapan mematikan yang saat ini tertuju kepadanya.

Hinata semakin takut saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang semakin mengeras. 'Uh, bagaimana mungkin mereka masih bermusuhan seperti ini?'

Sasuke memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada Sasori, sedangkan Sasori yang sudah memahami arti tatapan Sasuke hanya terlihat santai tak terpengaruh sama sekali.

"Oh iya, kita akan pulang dengan Tenten juga." Sasori tersenyum ke arah Tenten yang hanya terdiam melihat situasi mencekam di hadapannya.

"Eeeh, tapi aku..." Tenten tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat tatapan memohon dari Hinata dan ekspresi garang yang ditunjukkan temannya yang lain kepadanya. Memahami arti tatapan mereka, Tenten dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Sasori.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang, Hinata!"

"Ba.. Ba.. Baiklah, Sasori- _kun_." Hinata menolehkan kepalanya perlahan ke arah Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya. Dia menelan salivanya gugup saat wajah Sasuke menatapnya dengan garang. 'Apakah dia marah padaku?'

Hinata menunduk berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. "Teman-teman, aku pulang dulu."

"Baiklah, Hinata- _chan._ Hati-hati ya!" Naruto berbicara dengan canggung, berusaha mencairkan suasana tegang yang melingkupi mereka.

"Hati-hati, Nata- _chan._ " Hinata mengangguk membalas senyum lebar Kiba.

"Aku pergi dulu, Sakura, Ino."

"Ah, baiklah Hinata. Kabari aku kalau kau sudah sampai rumah." Hinata tersenyum menatap Ino.

"Cepatlah istirahat, Hinata. Sampai jumpa besok!"

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura, Ino. Ayo, Tenten." Ucap Hinata sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke.

Hinata menggandeng tangan Tenten menuju pintu keluar diikuti Sasori di belakangnya. "Kami pergi dulu." Sasori tersenyum ke arah teman Hinata yang lain.

"Hati-hati, _Senpai_."

"Tolong jaga Hinata- _chan, Senpai._ " Sasuke menatap garang ke arah Naruto begitu pula dengan temannya yang lain. Sedangkan Shikamaru tampak menatap malas enggan menanggapi sahabat tidak pekanya satu ini.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang tidak berdosanya.

"Aaah, _iitttaaaaiiii._ Kenapa kau memukulku, Sakura- _chan_?" Naruto memegang kepalanya yang benjol akibat pukulan maut dari Sakura.

"Diamlah, _Baka_!" Naruto diam seketika saat melihat wajah menakutkan kekasihnya. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih menatap ke arah punggung Hinata. Dia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan prihatin.

Saat ketiganya sudah tak terlihat, situasi di dalam studio masih terlihat canggung. Sasuke masih mengepalkan tangannya berusaha untuk tidak mengejar dan menerjang Sasori saat ini juga.

"Eeh, Sasori itu adalah sahabatnya Neji. Dia sudah seperti kakak Hinata sendiri." Kiba menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, berusaha mencairkan suasana saat melihat aura mematikan yang dikeluarkan Sasuke meskipun sepertinya ucapan Kiba tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Hm, Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan khawatir membuat temannya yang lain juga mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak tak bergeming mendengar panggilan Sakura.

"Seharusnya kau menahannya. Kau bertindak seperti seorang pengecut!" Sai tersenyum palsu ke arah Sasuke. Bersahabat lama dengan Uchiha bungsu itu telah membuatnya mengerti dengan mudah apa arti dari sikap tak biasa yang saat ini tengah ditunjukkannya.

"Diamlah, Sai!" Shikamaru mengingatkan Sai untuk tidak semakin memancing amarah bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Sasuke diam tanpa mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah pintu. Dia tidak berminat sama sekali untuk membalas sindiran Sai.

"Aku pulang." Sasuke keluar studio setelah membanting pintu dengan suara yang keras.

Yang lain hanya mampu menghela nafas melihat kelakuan sahabat pantat ayam mereka.

"Dasar, _Teme._ "

"Huh, merepotkan."

"Untung saja tadi mereka tidak sempat adu jotos. Huh, kasihan Nata- _chan_ kalau sampai itu terjadi."

"Sasuke pasti sudah memperkirakan hal itu. Itulah alasannya kenapa dia berusaha meredam emosinya." Semua orang mengangguk mendengar perkataan Shino.

"Uh, aku sangat takut tadi."

Sai menghampiri Ino kemudian memeluknya. "Tenanglah! Dengan begini Sasuke akan segera sadar." Sai tersenyum ke arah Ino.

Ino mengernyit memandang ke arah Sai, kemudian dia tersenyum setelah menyadari maksud dari kekasihnya.

"Yah, setidaknya dengan begini Sasuke akan berhenti menjadi orang bodoh." Sakura ikut menimpali perkataan Sai.

"Ck, merepotkan. Kemana perginya otak jenius Uchiha?"

"Kau benar, Shikamaru. Sepertinya kita harus membantunya agar segera sadar." Sai menyeringai ke arah Shikamaru.

"Aku setuju, Sai- _kun_. Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Tenanglah, Ino- _chan_. Nanti kita pikirkan caranya."

Mereka telah mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Tapi mereka paham bahwa ini bukanlah area mereka. Sebagai sahabat, mereka hanya mampu mengingatkan dan memberi semangat. Yang harus menentukan sikap tetaplah Sasuke sendiri.

"Sial." Sasuke menggeram sambil memukul dinding yang berada tepat di samping mobilnya menyebabkan ruam merah di buku-buku tangannya. Rasa sakitnya tidaklah terasa, tidak sebanding dengan emosi yang saat ini masih memenuhi seluruh isi kepalanya.

"Dasar, gadis bodoh." Sasuke masuk mobil kemudian mengacak kasar surai ravennya.

Sasuke mengambil ponsel yang ada di sakunya. Dia menatap nanar ke arah layar yang ada di genggamannya.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Hinata?" Sasuke menatap sendu pada potret seorang gadis indigo yang sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan.

* * *

"Hai, semua." Sakura duduk di kursi kantin bersama dengan Ino.

"Oh, hai Sakura- _chan_. Kau lama sekali? Mau pesan apa?"

"Aku mau ramen sepertimu, Naruto. Sepertinya enak."

"Baiklah, akan aku pesankan." Naruto berdiri memesan ramen untuk kekasihnya.

"Kau mau makan juga, Ino?"

"Tidak perlu, Sai- _kun_. Aku hanya ingin minum." Ino mengambil sebotol air mineral di hadapannya kemudian tersenyum ke arah Sai.

"Tumben kalian hanya berdua?"

"Tumben kalian hanya berempat?" Ino menimpali pertanyaan Naruto dengan pertanyaan.

Naruto memutar matanya bosan. "Shino meminta Kiba untuk menemaninya meneliti serangga yang tadi pagi dia temukan."

Ino tersedak air yang saat ini sedang diminumnya. Sai yang berada di sampingnya langsung saja menepuk punggung Ino pelan. "Pelan-pelan!"

Ino hanya nyengir membalas ucapan Sai. "Apakah Kiba bersedia?" Tanya Ino sambil menatap Naruto.

Wajah Naruto berbinar mendengar pertanyaan Ino, seolah dia telah menemukan sesuatu yang seru sekaligus menggelikan. "Tentu saja Kiba menolaknya, tapi Shino mengancamnya bahwa dia tidak akan menemani Kiba ke dokter hewan lagi kalau dia tidak mau." Naruto terkekeh mengingat ekspresi kesal Kiba. Ino dan Sakura ikut tertawa mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Kiba pasti sangat kesal karena tidak punya pilihan lain." Ino terkekeh tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Yah, pastinya Kiba akan kesulitan pergi kalau Shino menolak mengantarnya ke rumah sakit hewan, mengingat betapa susahnya Akamaru saat di ajak kesana. Hanya serangga Shino yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian Akamaru."

Sasuke dan Sai hanya menatap bosan ke arah Sakura, Ino dan Naruto yang sedang tertawa. Hanya Shikamaru yang diam, itupun karena saat ini dia sedang tertidur.

"Kau benar sekali Sakura. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Hinata dan Tenten?"

 _Glek._

Ini adalah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya di hindari oleh Ino dan Sakura. Itulah sebabnya dia mengalihkan pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

"Tenten dan Hinata sedang mengerjakaaan.. Hm tugas." Ino melirik ke arah Sakura yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tugas apa?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya ke arah Ino. Seingatnya mereka hanya mendapat sebuah tugas berpasangan untuk meneliti suatu tumbuhan.

"Tugas penelitian Biologi."

"Oh, tugas berpasangan itu ya?" Sakura mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Mereka berpasangan?"

"Bu.. Bukan."

"Lalu?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya menatap Sakura.

"Mereka berpasangan dengan orang lain. Kakashi _sensei_ yang mengatur pasangan masing-masing. Kebetulan aku dan Ino berada di absensi yang berurutan, jadi kami berpasangan. Tenten berpasangan dengan Matsuri."

Sakura tampak enggan melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia menelan salivanya gugup. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak sabar mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Sedangkan Hinata, dia berpasangan dengan Toneri." Sakura mengucap nama Toneri dengan pelan.

"Toneri siswa pindahan sebelum Hinata itu?" Ino mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba diucapkan Shikamaru.

Sasuke menggeram mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Dia tampak mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja.

"Lalu saat ini mereka sedang ada dimana?"

Ino mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, Sai- _kun_. Sepertinya mereka berada di kelas atau mungkin sedang di perpustakaan. Sebenarnya tadi kami bertiga sudah dalam perjalanan ke kantin tapi tiba-tiba Toneri datang dan mengajak Hinata untuk membahas tugas berpasangan mereka."

 _Braaakk.._

Sasuke menggeser kursinya dengan keras membuat semua orang mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya, kemudian dia beranjak dari kantin begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan berbagai tatapan yang ditujukan untuknya. Sai dan Shikamaru menyeringai sambil perpandangan.

"Sepertinya ini akan semakin menarik." Ucap Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Kau benar."

"Ini akan mempermudah rencana kita." Sakura tersenyum menatap ke arah punggung Sasuke yang bergerak menuju pintu keluar kantin.

"Kau benar, Jidat. Kita doakan saja semoga akan tetap Toneri baik-baik saja."

Naruto mengerutkan kening bingung mendengar percakapan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti. Tapi dia kembali teringat pada Sasuke yang lagi-lagi pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggunya. "Woi, _Teme._ Kau mau kemana?"

"Ck, diamlah Naruto!"

"Aku hanya bertanya, Nanas. Memangnya kau tahu kemana perginya si _Teme_ itu?"

"Tentu. Di sini hanya kau yang tidak tahu." Yang lain tampak mengangguk mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

"Ck, dasar pemalas. Memangnya dia kemana?"

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Kita biarkan saja Sasuke sendiri. Saat ini Sasuke sedang mengurus sesuatu yang penting. Kau jangan mengganggunya!"

Naruto melihat Sai heran. Kenapa orang-orang suka sekali berbicara dengan berkelit-kelit. Membuatnya semakin bingung saja. Kemudian dia menaikkan bahunya acuh sambil menyuapkan ramen ke mulutnya. "Terserah kalian!"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke keluar dari kantin dengan perasaan dongkol maksimal. Dan ini disebabkan karena gadis Hyuga itu **LAGI.**

Sasuke juga merasa heran, padahal sebelumnya dia adalah tipe cowok cool yang jarang mau peduli dengan orang lain, tapi semenjak Hinata kembali di kehidupannya, dia seolah menjadi berubah. Dia kembali mengingat ucapan Sai, bahwa berkat Hinata dia menjadi sosok yang berbeda dari biasanya.

'Apa benar aku menjadi orang yang berbeda jika menyangkut hal yang berkaitan dengan Hinata?' Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

'Apa benar aku benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang pengecut?'

Sasuke kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bukankah dia adalah juara umum di sekolah? Lantas kenapa menjawab pertanyaan begini saja dia tidak bisa?

"Rasanya semua yang berkaitan denganmu adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa dengan mudah dipecahkan."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia telah berada di depan kelas Hinata. Dia mendongakkan kepala menatap ke dalam kelas berusaha mencari sesosok gadis berambut indigo yang berhasil membolak-balikkan emosinya dengan mudah.

"Kemana dia?"

"Eh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke berbalik menatap ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Hn."

"Ck, dasar! Jawabanmu itu benar-benar ambigu." Tiba-tiba wajah kesal Tenten berubah menjadi seringai jahil. Dia tentu saja tahu alasan bungsu Uchiha ini berdiri di depan kelasnya. "Hinata tidak ada di dalam kelas, Sasuke."

 _Gotcha_..

Tenten semakin melebarkan seringainya ketika dia melihat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis tanda dia sedang menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Hinata sekarang ada di perpustakaan." Tenten berhenti tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia semakin senang ketika melihat kerutan di dahi Sasuke semakin dalam. "Bersama Toneri."

Sontak saja Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya setelah mendengar ucapan Tenten. "Hn." Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Sasuke segera pergi dari hadapan Tenten.

Sedangkan Tenten yang seolah telah berhasil mendapat hadiah lotre, tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya yang mengembang. "Kena kau, Uchiha." Katanya sambil terkikik.

Langkah Sasuke semakin lebar ketika onixnya menangkap tulisan keterangan 'perpustakaan' yang saat ini berada dalam jangkauan lima meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Segera saja dia percepat langkahnya, mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari Anko _sensei_ selaku petugas perpustakaan. Matanya terus berkeliling mencari keberadaan gadis indigo mungil tersebut.

Hingga tatapan Sasuke berhenti pada objek tak jauh darinya. Raut kelegaan di wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi masam ketika dia melihat di dekat Hinata telah duduk seorang cowok berambut perak berantakan yang tak lain adalah Toneri.

Mereka terlihat sibuk membicarakan sesuatu sambil menunjuk ke arah buku yang ada di meja di depan mereka.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya ketika melihat Hinata dan Toneri yang tidak sedang berada dalam jarak yang aman.

"Kurang ajar, Otsusuki."

Dari mata Sasuke sangat terlihat bahwa Toneri tampak sedang berusaha mencari perhatian Hinata. Jelas sekali bahwa Toneri tertarik pada gadisnya. Gadisnya, eh?

Sayangnya lagi-lagi Hinata sungguh menjadi seorang gadis yang bodoh. Dia benar-benar tidak peka dan tidak sadar bahwa seseorang yang berada di sampingnya sedang berusaha merebut perhatiannya.

"Gadis bodoh."

Sasuke menggeram saat melihat Hinata yang tertawa ketika mendengar sesuatu yang diucapkan Toneri. Hinata menutup bibirnya saat tertawa dan itu terlihat semakin menjengkelkan bagi Sasuke, karena menurutnya Hinata yang bersikap seperti itu tampak terlihat jauh lebih menggemaskan dan lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menyukai kenyataan bahwa Toneri juga dapat melihat pemandangan indah tersebut.

Uh, Sasuke tampak ingin menyadarkan Toneri dari keterpesonaannya kepada Hinata.

"Apa sih yang sedang mereka bicarakan?" Dari jaraknya berdiri saat ini, Sasuke dapat melihat apa yang mereka lakukan tapi dia tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Jadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih dekat ke arah mereka.

Sekarang Sasuke berdiri di depan rak sebelah kanan Hinata. Dia lebih leluasa mendengar percakapan mereka. Sasuke mengambil sembarang buku yang ada di depannya.

"Jadi kita sudah memutuskan untuk meneliti ini?" Toneri berbicara dengan lembut kepada Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah buku di hadapan mereka.

'Hentikan sikap sok manismu itu, Otsusuki!' Batin Sasuke berteriak.

"Aku setuju, Toneri- _kun._ " Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum manis ke arah Toneri.

'Jangan pernah tersenyum kepadanya, gadis bodoh!' Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kita sudah mendapat beberapa buku referensi untuk teorinya, tapi kita juga harus menelitinya secara langsung. Kira-kira dimana kita bisa melihat dan meneliti bunga ini, Toneri- _kun_?"

Toneri tampak berpikir sebentar kemudian dia tersenyum lebar. "Kalau ingin melihat berbagai jenis bunga dan hewan kita bisa pergi ke Konoha _Park,_ Hinata- _chan._ Aku sudah pernah berkunjung dan kebetulan ada taman lavender yang selalu berbunga di sana."

'Cih, berhenti menjadi seorang sok tahu, Otsusuki!'

Mata Hinata berbinar mendengar ucapan Toneri. "Benarkah? Aku sungguh tidak sabar ingin ke sana."

'Jangan percaya padanya, Hinata!' Sasuke memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Hinata. Yah, meskipun Hinata pasti tidak akan menyadarinya.

"Baiklah, kapan kita akan ke sana?"

Hinata meletakkan telunjuknya di atas dagu yang membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

'Berhenti menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu, gadis bodoh!'

"Bagaimana kalau Sabtu ini?" Ucap Hinata setelah beberapa saat.

"Aku setuju, Hinata- _chan_."

'Semakin cepat semakin baik.' Toneri tersenyum lebar membayangkan jika nanti dia akan menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Hinata.

'Jangan harap kau akan mendapat keberhasilan sesuai dengan apa yang ada di pikiranmu itu, Otsusuki.' Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Toneri.

 _Teeeettt.. Teeeettttt.._

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas."

Hinata mengangguk menjawab ajakan Toneri.

Di balik rak buku tepat di sebelah kanan Hinata, saat ini Sasuke berdiri menatap ke arah punggung Hinata yang tengah berjalan menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan.

"Apakah kau tidak mendengar bahwa bel masuk telah berbunyi, Uchiha- _san_?"

Sasuke menatap Anko sensei yang saat ini sedang berada di sampingnya. Anko sensei kemudian mengernyit memandang ke arah buku yang ada di genggaman Sasuke.

"Jadi kau tertarik pada **ITU**?" Ucapnya menekankan kata ITU sambil menunjuk ke arah buku yang tadi Sasuke ambil secara asal. "Ingin meminjam?"

Sasuke mengernyit menatap ke arah telunjuk Anko sensei, seketika matanya melotot lebar setelah berhasil membaca deretan tulisan di sampul buku yang dia pegang. Di sana tertulis dengan jelas menggunakan huruf kapital berwarna merah, **SEKS AMAN BAGI REMAJA DAN PEMULA.**

'Sial.' Sasuke menengok ke arah samping berusaha menutupi semburat merah yang terlihat samar di wajahnya.

Sasuke berdehem untuk mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar.

"Hn." Sasuke meletakkan buku yang dia pegang ke arah rak di belakangnya kemudian pergi keluar dari perpustakaan begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan Anko _sensei_ di sampingnya.

"Ck, dasar murid tak tahu sopan santun." Ucapnya kesal sambil meletakkan tangan di pinggang.

Ketika telah berhasil melewati pintu keluar perpustakaan, Sasuke kembali mengingat percakapan Hinata dan Toneri yang tadi sempat dia curi dengar. Seketika Sasuke menyeringai karena merasa telah berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang berguna untuknya. Bagi orang lain, seringai Sasuke akan terlihat sangat menakutkan tapi bagi Sasuke, seringainya kali ini berarti kemenangan.

"Konoha _Park_ , hari Sabtu, eh." Ucapnya dengan seringai yang semakin lebar.

~ **T B C ~**

 **Akhirnya kelar juga chap ini. Fiiuuuhh, chap ini adalah chap paling lama yang Qiyu buat, lebih dari satu bulan. Huh hah. Entah kenapa saat cerita masih jauh dari kata layak, tiba-tiba otak mendadak blank. Yeay, tapi untunglah sekarang sudah bisa update.**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Yani uzumaki : seneng deh kalau ternyata kita punya lagu kesukaan yang sama.makasih ya udah mau nungguin.**

 **Suha keita : thanks.**

 **Sasuhina69 : nih Sasu lagi usaha.thanks ya.**

 **NurmalaPrieska : temenku bikin happy ending versinya sendiri.**

 **Bill Arr : Sasuke emang top.thanks ya.**

 **Mawarputih : nih aja sasuke udah sebel kok.thanks ya.**

 **Roti bakar : Hinata ngga lupa kok tapi namanya cewek kan gampang baper.he.nanti deh dibikin plot buat sasuhina.di chap depan mungkin?thanks ya.**

 **EchaZombie : bikin nostalgia ya?he.nih udah lanjut.thanks ya udah baca.**

 **Yulia : pengennya sih Sasori cuma sekedar cameo.hehe.thanks ya.**

 **Heira : nih udah lanjut.thanks ya.**

 **Pengagumlavender26 : nih udah keluar tapi sasori belum terlalu banyak scene,nanti keluarnya lagi di chap" depan.he.thanks ya.**

 **Sabaku no Yanie : hayo ucapan terimakasihnya buat yang mana,hehe.nih lanjut.thanks ya.**


	8. Bertindak?

Setelah peristiwa pertemuan dengan Sasori di studio beberapa waktu yang lalu, Sasuke dan Hinata belum pernah bertemu sama sekali.

Tentu saja hal ini hanya ada di dalam pikiran Hinata seorang, karena nyatanya walaupun Hinata selalu sibuk untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama Toneri, Sasuke selalu ada untuk mengawasi mereka, meskipun tanpa Hinata sendiri ketahui keberadaannya.

Hanya teman-temannya saja yang mengetahui perilaku Sasuke ini. Walaupun Sasuke sendiri tampak enggan dan tidak pernah mau secara 'gamblang' mengatakan ketertarikannya dengan Hinata. Tapi teman-temannya jelas memahami apa yang sedang Sasuke rasakan.

Walaupun begitu kembali lagi pada prinsip awal mereka bahwa mereka hanya akan sekedar membantu dan mengingatkan. Sikap dan langkah apa yang harus ditempuh, tetaplah harus Sasuke sendiri yang memutuskan.

Sama seperti sekarang ini, Hinata dan Toneri tampak sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka di taman belakang sekolah bersama dengan Tenten dan Matsuri. Hinata berhasil membujuk Tenten untuk menemaninya. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino saat ini sedang berada di perpustakaan mencari beberapa buku yang berkaitan dengan tugas mereka.

"Apakah dia hanya akan terus begitu saja?" Sai melihat Naruto yang menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dengan menggunakan dagunya.

"Aku sudah berkata pada kalian, bahwa dia terlalu pengecut." Sai menjawab disertai senyuman palsunya.

"Ck, merepotkan."

"Dia terlalu banyak diam. Seperti bukan seorang Uchiha."

"Woi, _Teme_. Setidaknya lakukanlah sesuatu. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau Toneri sedang berusaha mendekati Hinata- _chan_?" Naruto berteriak ke arah Sasuke yang masih menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding pembatas atap.

Sasuke hanya diam tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Naruto. Tatapan Sasuke tak pernah melepaskan Hinata sedetik pun. Dia mengamati Hinata yang saat ini sedang duduk di taman untuk melanjutkan penelitiannya.

Terkadang Sasuke akan menggeram saat dia melihat Toneri yang sedang berusaha mencari kesempatan untuk dapat berdekatan atau bahkan mencoba untuk menyentuh Hinata.

'Aku akan benar-benar membuat perhitungan kepadanya.' Sasuke mengucap janji di dalam hati.

Sai berdiri menghampiri Sasuke yang masih tak bergeming di tempatnya. "Kau tahu kalau dia mempesona kan?"

Sai terkekeh saat Sasuke berbalik menatapnya dengan tajam. Tapi tak urung Sasuke membenarkan ucapan Sai di dalam hati.

"Hinata- _chan_ juga sangat manis." Naruto menampilkan cengirannya sambil seolah sedang membayangkan wajah Hinata.

'Benar, Hinata sangat manis dan imut di waktu yang bersamaan.'

"Dia juga tidak merepotkan seperti gadis lainnya." Shikamaru berkata sambil menguap.

'Dia memang tidak pernah merepotkan. Walaupun terkadang dia berisik, tapi itu justru membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.' Raut wajah Sasuke terlihat lebih lunak saat kembali menatap Hinata.

"Yah, setidaknya hal itu bukan pendapatku saja." Sai kembali terkekeh saat Sasuke dengan cepat melihat ke arahnya dengan mata yang seolah siap meloncat keluar.

Sai mengalihkan perhatiannya ke bawah, ke arah Hinata dan yang lainnya. "Setiap hari dia selalu mendapat puluhan surat cinta di lokernya." Sasuke menaikkan alisnya menatap ke arah Sai. "Hanya ingin kau tahu."

'Aku memang sudah tahu.'

Sai diam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bahkan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang berani menyatakan cinta secara langsung."

'Sial.' Sasuke mencengkeram dinding pembatas dengan keras.

"Tapi sayangnya.. Hinata tidak pernah menerima satu orang pun dari mereka. Ino yang mengatakannya padaku."

Diam-diam Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Kau pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya dikejar para fans yang menggila." Sasuke masih mendengarkan ucapan Sai, dia tidak memahami maksud ucapan dari sahabatnya itu. "Tapi dia tetaplah hanya seorang gadis, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengernyit, menatap Sai. 'Apa maksudmu?' Sai menghembuskan nafasnya, Sasuke benar-benar menjadi orang bodoh ketika berkaitan dengan Hinata.

"Maksudnya, Hinata tidak akan bisa bertahan sendiri menghadapi serbuan para fansnya, Sasuke. Dia akan melakukan suatu cara agar para fans berhenti melakukan hal yang membuatnya tidak nyaman." Shikamaru menguap setelah memberi penjelasan kepada Sasuke.

"Itu artinya, cepat atau lambat Hinata- _chan_ akan memilih seseorang untuk dijadikannya sebagai kekasih, agar dia terbebas dari aksi brutal para lelaki itu, _Teme_."

Seketika mata Sasuke membola mendengar ucapan Naruto. 'Benar apa kata mereka. Hinata adalah gadis yang tidak terlalu suka menjadi sorotan orang banyak. Kenapa aku tidak pernah terpikir hal ini sebelumnya?'

"Karena kau benar-benar tidak bisa menggunakan otak jenius Uchihamu itu ketika berhadapan dengan hal yang berkaitan dengan Hinata." Sai menyeringai, dia seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke.

"Dan kau pasti tahu, siapa orang yang memiliki kesempatan besar untuk menjadi kekasih Hinata." Shikamaru berbicara tanpa mau repot-repot membuka matanya.

'Sial.' Sasuke melihat ke arah Toneri yang sepertinya mulai dekat dengan Hinata. 'Belum lagi keberadaan si setan merah itu.' Tangan Sasuke terkepal menahan marah.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, diam-diam Sai dan Naruto menyeringai.

"Bergeraklah Sasuke!"

"Kami akan membantu jika kau butuh bantuan, _Teme_."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Kemudian dia menyeringai kejam. Naruto bahkan begidik saat melihat seringai yang ditampilkan Sasuke. "Hoi, _Teme_. Apa arti seringaimu itu?"

Sasuke kembali menatap ke arah Hinata dan Toneri. "Aku tahu kalian harus berbuat apa." Ucapnya dengan seringai yang semakin lebar.

* * *

Hinata telah sampai di Konoha _Park_ di antar oleh Neji. Neji berniat menemaninya sampai selesai mengerjakan penelitian tapi tentu saja Hinata telah menolak usulan itu, dia tahu kalau nanti Neji bersamanya, dia hanya akan memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Toneri. Hinata hanya meresa tidak enak karena dia yakin hal itu tidak akan membuat Toneri merasa nyaman.

Hinata menunggu Toneri di sebuah bangku yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk. Masih ada sepuluh menit sebelum waktu janjian mereka.

Beberapa orang yang lewat tampak sangat tertarik untuk menatap Hinata. Hinata memang selalu menarik perhatian di manapun dia berada, saat ini dia memakai sebuah dress berpotongan sederhana berwarna putih yang panjangnya tepat di atas lutut, membuat kulit putihnya terlihat semakin bersinar. Rambut indigonya dia biarkan tergerai begitu saja. Dia membawa sebuah tas kecil berwarna pastel dan sebuah _flat shoes_ berpita dengan warna senada.

Tidak jauh dari tempat duduk Hinata, ada empat orang cowok yang berdiri di belakangnya. Mereka adalah Sasuke, Naruto, Sai dan Shikamaru.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa Shikamaru mau repot-repot mengikuti mereka untuk mengintai pertemuan Hinata dan Toneri! Hal ini tentu saja tidak lepas dari sahabat duren yang telah mengganggu waktu tidurnya pagi ini. Naruto bahkan tidak berhenti mengoceh sebelum Shikamaru mau mengikutinya menuju ke Konoha _Park_.

Keberadaan merekalah yang membuat Hinata aman dari serbuan para lelaki yang ingin menggodanya. Tentu saja Hinata terlalu 'mencolok' untuk dilewatkan, tapi satupun dari mereka tidak akan berani mendekat sebab merasa takut dengan tatapan membunuh yang diberikan Sasuke kepada semua orang yang bahkan hanya sekedar menatap Hinata.

"Hai, Hinata- _chan._ " Hinata terkesiap saat mendengar sapaan dari Toneri. "Apakah kau sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Toneri dengan raut wajah menyesal.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar nada suara Toneri yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan dan sengaja dibuat-buat.

"Oh, aku belum terlalu lama, Toneri- _kun._ " Hinata menjawab sapaan Toneri dengan tersenyum.

"Wah, kau cantik sekali, Hinata- _chan_." Mata Toneri berbinar saat melihat Hinata.

Hinata merona mendengar pujian Toneri. "Ka.. Kau terlalu ber.. Berlebihan, Toneri- _kun._ "

Toneri mengacak pelan rambut depan Hinata. "Kau sungguh menggemaskan."

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak mematahkan tangan Toneri saat ini juga. 'Kurang ajar kau, Otsusuki.'

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan cemas, aura mematikan yang dikeluarkan Sasuke membuatnya harus menelan saliva dengan sulit. 'Semoga setelah ini Toneri akan baik-baik saja.'

Mereka berempat masuk mengikuti Hinata dan Toneri yang berjalan ke arah hamparan taman bunga. 'Baguslah kalau Hinata ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke sana, jadi mereka tidak perlu menghabiskan banyak waktu berdua.' Sasuke diam-diam bersyukur.

Ketika sampai di kebun lavender, Hinata dan Toneri tampak berbicara dengan salah satu petugas di sana. Sepertinya mereka sedang meminta ijin untuk melakukan penelitian.

Sasuke tersenyum samar saat melihat Hinata yang begitu bahagia ketika menatap ke arah taman yang ditumbuhi berbagai jenis bunga. Wajahnya berbinar menambah kecantikan parasnya.

Hinata terlihat menutup kedua matanya sambil menghirup udara segar dan hamparan warna-warni yang sangat memanjakan manik lavendernya.

Hinata tampak berlari ke arah taman lavender saat dia mendengar Toneri memanggil namanya. Kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah note kecil dan alat tulis untuk mencatat apa yang dia lihat. Petugas yang berbicara dengan mereka sebelumnya tampak memberikan beberapa informasi yang segera Hinata catat.

Dia terlihat sangat tertarik menanyakan beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat Hinata yang terlihat sangat antusias. 'Gadisku yang pintar.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Gadisku, eh?

Senyum Sasuke nyatanya tidak terlewat dari pandangan ketiga sahabatnya. Membuat mereka melongo sekejab tapi dengan cepat mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya, takut mendapat luapan amarah dari bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Ketika petugas itu pergi, Toneri dan Hinata beristirahat di sebuah bangku tepat di bawah pohon sakura.

Toneri tampak berusaha memulai percakapan dengan Hinata. Mereka berempat menajamkan telinga agar dapat mendengar pembicaraan Hinata dan Toneri.

"Akhirnya tugas kita selesai juga."

Hinata tampak mengangguk setuju. "Syukurlah kalau semuanya bisa selesai tepat waktu, Toneri- _kun._ "

Toneri menatap wajah Hinata yang sedikit kemerahan akibat terkena panas matahari. "Apakah kau haus Hinata- _chan_?"

Hinata mengusap peluh yang menetes di dahinya. "Aku tidak terlalu haus, Toneri- _kun_." Tentu saja Hinata hanya tidak ingin merepotkan.

Toneri tersenyum ke arah Hinata. "Tapi sepertinya jawabanmu berbeda dengan apa yang aku lihat." Hinata menunduk malu mendengar ucapan Toneri. "Aku akan membeli minum dulu sebentar. Ah, aku tadi juga melihat ada penjual burger di sana. Apakah kau ingin juga, Hinata?"

"Bo.. Boleh, kalau tidak merepotkan."

Toneri terkekeh mendengar jawaban Hinata. "Apapun untukmu, Hinata- _chan_." Hinata merona seketika. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Kau tunggu dulu sebentar di sini!" Toneri beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Hinata mengangguk membalas Toneri.

Sementara itu Sasuke dan yang lainnya terlihat menyeringai mendengar pembicaraan Toneri dan Hinata. Mereka saling berpandangan seolah sedang menyusun sebuah rencana. Kemudian mereka mengangguk dengan kompak.

"Kau tunggu disini, _Teme_! Biarkan kami yang mengurus Toneri." Naruto berdiri diikuti Sai dan Shikamaru. "Kau jagalah Hinata- _chan_! Aku melihat tadi banyak sekali mata yang terlihat sangat tertarik kepadanya."

"Hn."

Naruto, Sai dan Shikamaru berjalan mendahului Toneri menuju ke tempat penjual minuman dan burger yang bersebelahan.

Pedagang burger terlihat terpesona ketika Naruto dan Sai datang ke tempatnya. Mereka memberikan uang dan sedikit rayuan kepada pedagang itu agar memperbolehkan menggantikannya berjualan.

Mereka beralasan bahwa mereka sedang memberikan kejutan ulang tahun kepada salah satu temannya. Walaupun penjual burger itu terlihat bingung tapi dia tidak dapat menolak permintaan dua pria tampan di hadapannya ini.

Saat Naruto dan Sai sedang sibuk memakai berbagai peralatan aneh untuk menyembunyikan identitas mereka, Shikamaru sendiri sedang berdiri di balik sebuah pohon untuk mengintai kedatangan Toneri. Dia sempat mendengus ketika melihat Toneri yang sempat tebar pesona pada beberapa gadis yang ada di sana.

 _Drrtttt.. Ddrrrtttt.._

Naruto mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan melihat bahwa Sasuke yang mengirim pesan kepadanya.

 **-Teme**

 **Hinata, cheese burger**

Naruto tidak perlu bertanya kenapa Sasuke bahkan sudah hafal apa makanan favorit Hinata, tentu saja dia sudah tahu dengan jelas apa jawabannya.

Naruto menyeringai ketika melihat tanda yang diberikan Shikamaru bahwa saat ini Toneri sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Ketika Toneri sampai di tempat burger dan melihat hanya ada menu _cheese_ dan _beef_ burger yang disediakan, dia memesan kedua menu tersebut setelah berpikir sebentar. Tampaknya dia tidak mengetahui apa makanan kesukaan Hinata jadi dia memilih untuk membeli keduanya.

Toneri tampak mengernyit menatap penjual burger yang menurutnya berpenampilan aneh.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat cuaca panas seperti ini, Naruto justru sedang memakai kacamata hitam, masker dan sebuah jaket besar untuk melengkapi penyamarannya. Sedangkan Sai juga sama, dia menggunakan kacamata hitam, masker dan sebuah celemek berwarna kuning terang. Rambutnya sengaja dia tutupi dengan sebuah topi _cowboy_ yang tidak sengaja dia temukan di dekatnya.

Sai bertugas menyiapkan _cheese_ burger sedangkan Naruto yang membuat _beef_ burger, dengan dibantu penjual aslinya tentunya.

Saat Toneri tengah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dengan sengaja Naruto memberikan sambal dalam jumlah yang ekstra besar. Sang penjual sempat memandang horor ke arah _beef_ burger yang ada di depannya. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan berani berkomentar apa-apa.

Setelah Toneri membayar burgernya dan pergi dari tempat itu. Naruto tidak dapat menahan ledakan tawanya ketika membayangkan bagaimana wajah Toneri saat memakan burger buatannya itu.

"Aku sangat berbakat dalam membuat burger." Ucapnya sambil mengusap air mata yang ada di sudut matanya.

Sai dan Shikamaru yang baru datang pun menatap Naruto yang masih tertawa dengan pandangan bingung. Naruto menunjuk ke arah botol sambal yang hanya tinggal setengah sambil tetap memegang perutnya.

Shikamaru dan Sai yang memahami maksud Naruto tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekehan mereka.

Sementara itu, Toneri yang telah sampai di tempat Hinata menyerahkan dua burger kepada Hinata.

Sasuke berharap cemas, dia segera memutar otaknya untuk mencari cara lain apabila nanti Hinata memilih _beef_ burger, karena itu artinya rencana yang dia buat akan gagal saat itu juga. Tapi seketika hatinya lega luar biasa ketika tangan mungil Hinata mengambil sebuah _cheese_ burger yang ditawarkan Toneri kepadanya.

" _Good girl_." Ucapnya dengan tersenyum tipis.

Hinata dan Toneri tampak berbicang sambil memakan burger yang dibeli sebelumnya.

Hinata memakan _cheese_ burger favoritnya dengan lahap, berbeda sekali dengan Toneri.

"Ada apa Toneri- _kun_?" Hinata memandang bingung ke arah Toneri yang wajahnya sangat merah.

Sasuke yang melihatnya tidak mampu menyembunyikan seringai.

Toneri hanya diam dengan keringat bercucuran tanpa mampu menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Dia mengipas-ngipas mulutnya kemudian meminum air dari botolnya sampai habis.

"Kau kenapa, Toneri- _kun_?" Hinata menatap Toneri dengan cemas.

"Apakah burgermu enak, Hinata- _chan_?"

"Ini sangat enak, Toneri- _kun_. Apakah burgermu tidak enak?"

"Oh, ini juga sangat enak. Tapiiii.. " Toneri tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya ketika dia merasakan perutnya yang sudah sangat bergejolak. Toneri seketika berdiri membuat Hinata mengernyit bingung memandangnya.

"Maaf, Hinata- _chaaaaan._ " Ucapnya dengan nada tertahan sambil terus memegang perutnya. "Aku harus pergi dulu." Toneri berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata termangu bingung menatap Toneri, ketika dia tersadar Toneri sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

Naruto, Sai dan Shikamaru telah menunggu Toneri di dekat toilet Konoha _Park._ Mereka sedang memastikan keberhasilan rencana yang tadi telah dibuat. Dalam hati mereka juga merasa cemas, karena apabila Hinatalah yang pada akhirnya memakan _beef_ burger itu, mereka harus segera bersiap-siap untuk mendapat amukan dari Sasuke.

Tapi sepertinya kecemasan mereka tidak akan terjadi kali ini. Senyum ketiganya mengembang saat mereka melihat Toneri yang sedang berlari terburu-buru ke arah toilet. Toneri harus rela kembali berlari saat dia melihat pintu toilet tertuliskan " **RUSAK** ", tentu saja ini adalah hasil pekerjaan dari Naruto, Sai dan Shikamaru. Dengan secepat kilat Toneri berbalik ke arah pintu keluar tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir dan segera melesat mencari toilet terdekat.

Naruto, Sai dan Shikamaru tak kuasa menahan tawa saat melihat Toneri yang berlari membungkuk dengan memegang perut dan pantatnya. Mereka malakukan _high five_ ketika Toneri telah hilang dari pandangan mereka.

Naruto kemudian mengambil ponsel dan mengirim pesan untuk Sasuke.

 **Misi berhasil**

- **Sent** -

Sasuke tidak dapat menyembunyikan seringai puas setelah melihat pesan yang dikirim Naruto. Dia berdehem untuk mengembalikan ekspresinya menjadi datar.

Sasuke melihat ke arah tempat Hinata tadi duduk. Seketika dia merasa sangat cemas ketika Hnata tidak tampak di pandangannya.

"Kemana dia?"

Sasuke berlari menelusuri taman bunga dengan perasaan khawatir yang luar biasa. Dia mengabaikan tatapan bingung orang-orang dan tatapan terpesona beberapa gadis yang menatapnya penuh damba saat melihat Sasuke dengan cucuran peluh di sekitar wajah dan lehernya.

Saat sampai di taman bunga matahari, Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega ketika onixnya berhasil menatap punggung seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia segera berbegas berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Le.. Lepaskan aku!"

~ **T B C ~**

 **Terimakasih buat yang masih setia mau menunggu update fic abal ini.Semoga antusias para readers tidak berkurang.** **Jujur saja adegan mengusili Toneri menurut saya kurang hot.Wkkkk.Tapi apalah kuasa otak saya yang sudah buntu dan lebih fokus memikirkan adegan SasuHina-nya.** **Tetep review ya.** **Bill arr : ciye Sasu udah mulai sadar nih.Thanks y.** **Cieluca : Yeeee..Senangnya bisa bikin Cieluca-san senyum.Thanks y.** **Sasuhina69 : ngga cuma OOC tapi otak jeniusnya juga jadi ilang.wkkkkk.Thanks y.** **Intan margareta ica269 : thanks ya udah pantengin disini juga.** **Sabaku no yanie : nah loh.Ngga cuma 1 iblis doang yang mengacaukan tapi bonus 3 iblis lagi.Hehe.Thanks y.** **Guest : ooww?** **Yulia : Thanks ya udah ditunggu.** **Mawarputih : sayangnya Hinata ngga sadar apa penyebab sasuke sebel.Haha.Thanks y.** **Heira : Nih udah lanjut.Thanks y.** **EchsZombie : Amiiiiin.Trimakasih Echa-san atas doanya.Seneng banget kalau fic ini bisa menghiburmu.Thanks udah mau review.**


	9. Romantic Together

Fic ini author dedikasikan untuk para readers yang masih setia mau menunggu update dari fic abal ini. Chapter ini author kasih spesial lebih panjang dari biasanya, semoga memuaskan, dan chapter ini Full Romance SahuHina. Yeay.. Selamat membaca.

 **Beautiful to Me**

 **Disclaimaer : Naruto Shippuden jelas bukanlah milik QiyuBee**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke Hyuga Hinata**

 **Warning : Typo, abal, OOC, etc.**

Sasuke berlari menelusuri taman bunga dengan perasaan khawatir yang luar biasa. Dia mengabaikan tatapan bingung orang-orang dan tatapan penuh damba beberapa gadis saat melihat Sasuke dengan cucuran peluh di sekitar wajah dan lehernya.

Saat sampai di taman bunga matahari, Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega ketika onixnya berhasil menatap punggung seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia segera berbegas berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Le.. Lepaskan aku!"

Mendadak perasaan lega Sasuke dengan cepat berubah menjadi amarah ketika dia melihat Hinata yang saat ini sedang digoda oleh seorang lelaki.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya ketika mata kelamnya menangkap kondisi Hinata yang terlihat sedang ketakutan.

"Ayolah Nona. Kau jangan malu-malu! Aku jamin kita akan bersenang-senang." Ucap seorang pemuda berkulit gelap sambil memegang tangan Hinata yang masih mencoba berontak.

"Ugh. To.. Tolong le.. Lepaskan aku!" Tubuh Hinata bergetar ketakutan.

"Ayolah ikut sebentar saja!"

Sreeettt..

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu darinya!" Sasuke mendesiskan ancaman dengan nada yang dingin disertai tatapan membunuh.

"Sa.. Sas..suke." Hinata tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada lega yang tampak diantara derai air matanya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya!" Sasuke mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tangan pemuda yang kini berada di genggamannya.

"Aaakkkhhh." Sasuke semakin mempererat cengkeramannya tanpa mempedulikan kondisi pemuda di hadapannya. Dia memang berniat mematahkan pergelangan tangan orang yang telah dengan berani mengganggu 'miliknya'.

Pemudah itu meringis kesakitan. Dia berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Sasuke dari pergelangan tangannya. Tapi segala usaha yang dia lakukan seolah adalah hal sia-sia karena semakin dia memberontak, kekuatan Sasuke justru akan semakin besar.

Cengkeraman Sasuke yang begitu kuat mampu membuat pemuda itu melepaskan cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan kiri Hinata yang sejak tadi belum dia lepaskan. "Aamm.. ammppuuuun." Ucapnya sambil terus berusaha melepaskan diri.

Bagus, sejak tadi Sasuke sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga meredam emosinya untuk tidak menghajar dan mematahkan tangan Toneri yang terus 'berkeliaran' berusaha menyentuh Hinata. Beruntung saat ini ada seseorang yang dengan 'suka rela' mau menyerahkan tangannya untuk dijadikan sebagai korban pelampiasan kekesalan Sasuke.

Suara raungan pemuda itu membuat beberapa pengunjung mulai memperhatikan mereka. Hinata yang ketakutan melihat amarah Sasuke mendadak merasa bahwa saat ini otaknya telah kosong dan tidak dapat memikirkan apa pun.

'Ini tidak benar. Sasuke tidak boleh terus begini. Aku tidak ingin dia mendapat masalah karena menolongku.'

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hinata segera menubrukkan dirinya ke arah Sasuke. Memeluknya dari arah samping.

Tindakan Hinata ini sukses membuat Sasuke membeku seketika, amarahnya meluap begitu saja, emosi yang tadi sempat memenuhi kepalanya mendadak hilang tanpa bekas.

Sasuke terpaku, membuat kekuatan cengkeramannya menjadi lemah tak bertenaga. Merasakan hal itu, pemuda berkulit hitam tersebut langsung menarik tangannya yang telah mati rasa dan segera melarikan diri secepat yang dia bisa.

Tubuh Hinata yang masih belum berhenti bergetar membuat Sasuke segera sadar dari keterdiamannya. Sasuke yang menyadari masih adanya sisa ketakutan dalam diri Hinata segera berusaha menormalkan jantungnya yang seolah siap meloncat keluar saat ini juga.

Sasuke kemudian membawa Hinata ke dadanya, dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling tubuh gadis itu berusaha memberikan rasa aman kepadanya.

"Tenanglah!" Sasuke membelai surai indigo Hinata yang sedikit tertiup angin.

Bukannya tenang, mendengar ucapan Sasuke justru membuat tangis Hinata semakin menjadi. "Sas.. Sasu.. Suke." Panggil Hinata. Hati Sasuke menghangat ketika mendengar Hinata memanggil namanya. Tubuh Hinata masih bergetar begitu hebat.

"Hm. Aku di sini."

"Sas.. Suke." Hinata terus memanggil nama Sasuke seolah sedang meyakinkan diri bahwa bungsu Uchiha itulah yang benar-benar telah menolongnya.

"Iya. Aku di sini. Tenanglah!" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata. Menbaui seluruh aroma gadis itu yang kini benar-benar telah menjadi candunya.

"Aku.. Aku sangat takut." Hinata terisak, ia mencengkeram bagian belakang jaket yang Sasuke pakai dengan erat.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, dia melarikan kedua telapak tangannya ke wajah Hinata kemudian mengangkatnya, mempertemukan onix dengan lavender. "Hei, dengarkan aku Hinata!" Hinata terkesiap ketika mendengar nada lembut Sasuke. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"Hinata." Sasuke menatap manik lavender favoritnya itu dengan lekat. "Selama ada aku, tidak akan terjadi apa pun padamu." Ucap Sasuke seolah membuat janji. "Kau percaya padaku kan, _Hime_?"

Seolah terhipnotis, Hinata mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Sejak dulu, sekarang, hingga nanti, tidak pernah sekalipun Hinata meragukan Sasuke. Dia selalu mempercayai Sasuke di hatinya, bahkan dengan segenap jiwanya, tulus dan tanpa pamrih.

Dengan tubuh yang masih sedikit bergetar, Hinata tersenyum begitu manis menatap Sasuke, membuat Sasuke juga ikut menampilkan senyum kecil membalas Hinata. Dia melarikan ibu jarinya ke arah garis air mata yang terbentuk di pipi tembam gadis itu.

Sasuke menatap penuh cinta ke arah Hinata, dia sadar bahwa sekarang dia telah terjatuh sangat dalam, terperosok begitu jauh ke dalam pesona seorang Hyuga Hinata. Namun aneh, saat ini Sasuke justru merasa begitu lega. Dia merasa bebas seolah belenggu yang selama ini mengikatnya telah terlepas melalui kekuatan menakjubkan yang tanpa disadari telah dikeluarkan oleh gadis lembut dan anggun yang kini dalam dekapannya.

Yah, sekarang Sasuke sadar dimana dan seperti apa kedudukan Hinata di hatinya. Dia tahu dan kini dia tidak akan menyangkalnya lagi. Justru sebaliknya, Sasuke yang sekarang akan berusaha mendapatkan Hinata untuk benar-benar menjadi miliknya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Hinata pergi darinya lagi dan kembali membuatnya nyaris gila seperti tiga tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke melembutkan tatapan _onix_ nya, dia yakin bahwa Hinata juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang dia rasakan. Tatapan yang diberikan Hinata kepadanya sama seperti tatapannya saat ini.

Sasuke kemudian memajukan wajahnya membuat Hinata merasakan gemetar dan berdebar dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Hinata menutup matanya saat wajah Sasuke berada tepat di depan hidungnya.

Hinata terkesiap saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh dahinya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya meresapi aroma lavender yang merasuk melalui indra penciumannya, dia masih memberikan kecupan sayang pada dahi berponi Hinata. Hinata ikut memejamkan matanya, hatinya menghangat merasakan perlakuan lembut yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya

"Jangan menangis, Hinata!" Sasuke menatap Hinata.

Tatapan Sasuke yang penuh kelembutan disambut dengan anggukan pelan oleh Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum samar kemudian membawa Hinata kembali ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Hinata tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Wajahnya merona merah saat dia dengan leluasa dapat menghirup rakus seluruh aroma Sasuke yang mampu ditangkapnya.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke."

Sasuke pun sama, dia menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh. Jika saja dia tidak memikirkan ego Uchihanya yang begitu tinggi, bisa dipastikan bahwa Sasuke akan menampilkan senyum bahagianya sampai ke batas telinga.

Sasuke menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lavender di pucuk kepala Hinata. Dia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Hn."

Hinata dan Sasuke berpelukan cukup lama, mereka seolah hanyut dengan keberadaan satu sama lain tanpa mempedulikan kondisi yang ada di sekitar mereka. Ketika Sasuke merasa Hinata sudah lebih tenang, dia melepaskan pelukannya dengan sedikit perasaan tidak rela.

Sasuke begitu ingin membawa Hinata kembali ke pelukannya saat dia melihat wajah cantik gadis itu yang sudah merona merah, dia sedikit tersenyum saat melihat Hinata yang tertunduk malu. Ah, tak tahukah bahwa ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Hinata membuat Sasuke kesulitan untuk menahan diri?

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" Sasuke meraih tangan kiri Hinata untuk di genggamnya. Mereka berjalan bergandengan menelusuri taman bunga matahari. Tidak ada yang bersuara, namun lagi-lagi mereka merasa nyaman dengan ketenangan ini.

Sesekali Hinata terlihat mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat tenang berjalan menatap ke depan. 'Sasuke begitu tampan.' Pandangannya kemudian turun ke arah tautan tangan mereka. 'Tangan Sasuke begitu besar, dan hangat.'

Bagi Hinata, semua yang dia rasakan kini seolah hanya seperti mimpi. Tiga tahun lalu Hinata hanya mampu menatap punggung Sasuke dari kejauhan, dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa suatu saat mimpinya untuk bisa pantas berdiri di samping Sasuke dapat terwujud. Hinata tersenyum saat mengingat betapa dulu dia begitu berharap mampu berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menatap Hinata yang masih tersenyum.

Hinata menggeleng tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya. "Eh, Uchiha." Hinata menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mengernyit tak suka melihat ke arahnya. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya polos.

Sasuke mendengus. "Tadi kau sudah memanggil namaku, dan sekarang kau kembali menyebutku Uchiha lagi."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Hinata merona. "Emmm, aku berpikir kau tidak suka jika aku memanggilmu begitu."

Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Dia menatap Hinata dengan intens membuat Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. "Tidak!" Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat, ada perasaan kecewa di hatinya. "Aku memang tidak suka kau memanggilku begitu, mulai sekarang panggil aku, Sasuke- _kun_! Mengerti?"

Sasuke kembali berjalan dengan tetap menggenggam tangan Hinata. Dia menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri, berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Hinata tertegun, dia berusaha mencerna maksud dari ucapan Sasuke tadi, tidak lama kemudian Hinata kembali menampilkan senyum cantiknya. "Sasuke- _kun._ " Ucap Hinata lirih seolah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Meskipun lirih, dengan jarak yang begitu dekat Sasuke tetap dapat mendengar ucapan Hinata. Bahkan semburat merah telah menjalar tipis di kedua pipi pucatnya. "Em, berarti mulai sekarang kau juga harus memanggilku Hinata, Uch.. Uh, Sassukke- _kun_."

"Hn."

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, dia menatap Sasuke dengan kesal. "Katakan yang jelas Sasuke- _kun_! Aku tidak paham apa arti gumamanmu itu."

Sasuke melihat wajah Hinata yang menurutnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan. "Ck, iya-iya, Hinata." Walaupun terlihat kesal, nyatanya Sasuke justru tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Hinata terlihat senang saat mendengar Sasuke menyebutkan namanya, kemudian dia tertegun ketika mengingat sesuatu. "Oh iya, kenapa tadi kau bisa ada di sini?" Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan wajah ingin tahu.

 _Deg._

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya ke depan, mencoba menghindari tatapan mata Hinata. "Memangnya kenapa? Inikan tempat umum."

"Ck. Aku tahu ini tempat umum. Tapi ini adalah kebetulan yang sangat tidak biasa." Hinata masih menatap Sasuke dengan penuh tanya.

"Bisakah kau cukup mengucapkan terimakasih saja!" Sasuke menatap Hinata kesal.

Hinata menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, dia kan hanya bertanya. Tapi kenapa Sasuke menjadi kesal. Membuatnya merasa semakin curiga saja. "Ck, terimakasih. Tapi aku tetap heran kenapa kau bisa ada di sini. Atau jangan-jangan.." Hinata menaikkan telunjuknya ke arah Sasuke.

"Tadi aku dan Naruto melakukan penelitian di sini. Dengan Sai dan Shikamaru juga. Memangnya hanya kau yang memiliki tugas?"

Hinata mengabaikan nada sinis pada kalimat terakhir yang Sasuke ucapkan seolah tidak mendengarnya. "Benarkah? Dimana mereka?" Hinata menengok ke kanan kiri seolah mencari keberadaan Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Mereka sudah pulang lebih dulu."

"Oh." Hinata membulatkan bibir mungilnya sambil mengangguk-angguk dengan lucu. Diam-diam Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya lega, beruntung Hinata tidak bertanya lebih banyak lagi kepadanya.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ ayo kita ke sana!" Hinata dengan bersemangat menarik Sasuke untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Dia melepaskan tangan Sasuke begitu mereka sampai di dekat danau "Waaah, indah sekali." Hinata merentangkan tangannya sambil menatap ke arah matahari terbenam.

Sasuke tertegun melihat Hinata yang begitu cantik, cahaya matahari senja membuat Hinata terlihat seperti seorang peri, rambut indigonya yang panjang tertiup angin membuatnya bergerak begitu indah, apalagi saat ini Hinata sedang mengenakan dress berwarna putih. Diam-diam Sasuke meraih ponsel di sakunya kemudian mengambil potret gadis cantik itu dalam _background_ langit jingga yang tengah dipandangnya.

Sasuke membiarkan Hinata menikmati matahari terbenam sambil tetap berdiri di belakangnya. Saat Sasuke menunduk, dia melihat ada beberapa jenis bunga liar yang sedang tumbuh di sekitar kakinya. Sasuke kemudian mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga dengan warna yang bermacam-macam, dia mulai mengikatnya menjadi sebuah rangkaian yang indah.

Hinata menengokkan kepala saat dia merasakan Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya. Hinata tertegun saat Sasuke merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang tertiup angin. "Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn."

Hinata tidak sempat menggerutu gumaman Sasuke seperti tadi karena saat ini lidah Hinata terasa begitu kelu ketika menyadari bahwa Sasuke tengah melangkah semakin dekat ke arahnya hingga membuat ujung kedua sepatu mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Indah sekali." Mata Hinata berbinar saat melihat sesuatu di tangan Sasuke. Sasuke membawa sebuah rangkaian bunga yang sebelumnya dia buat. Hinata menatap takjub ke arah rangkaian bunga yang berbentuk menyerupai mahkota itu. Ada beragam bunga di sana dengan warna yang berbeda-beda, terlihat sederhana tapi sungguh sangat indah dan begitu cantik.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat melihat reaksi Hinata, dia memakaikan mahkota bunga tadi ke atas kepala Hinata kemudian merapikan poninya yang sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin.

Sasuke memandang takjub ke arah Hinata yang kini wajahnya tengah merona merah. Di mata Sasuke, saat ini Hinata sungguh-sungguh terlihat seperti seorang peri. Tidak! Bagi Sasuke Hinata bahkan lebih cantik dari seorang peri, Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat pipi Hinata yang telah memerah. 'Cantik.' Sasuke tersenyum bangga melihat hasil karyanya.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke- _kun._ " Hinata menunduk malu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa sudah begitu panas.

"Hm." Sasuke mengalihkan lagi perhatiannya ke arah depan, ke arah matahari terbenam. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan dia mulai menikmati kegiatan yang dulu menurutnya membosankan seperti ini. Yang dia ingat hanyalah dia tidak pernah melewatkan matahari terbenam sejak kepindahan Hinata dari Konoha. Mungkin Sasuke merasa jika dia melihat sesuatu yang disukai Hinata dapat membuatnya merasakan kehadiran Hinata secara tidak langsung. Entahlah, Sasuke sendiri enggan memikirkannya.

"Indah sekali bukan?" Hinata bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Lebih indah dirimu." Ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Eh? Kau bicara apa?"

"Tidak! Danaunya juga indah." Ucap Sasuke salah tingkah. Beruntung cahaya matahari sore ini mampu menyamarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Sasuke menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar. 'Sial.'

"Iya, tempat ini begitu indah. Aku akan mengingat hari ini sebagai salah satu kenangan yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan." Hinata tersenyum ke arah depan, meskipun begitu Sasuke dapat melihat ada sorot sendu di manik lavender Hinata.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan begitu intens, dia mencoba mendalami apa arti tatapan gadis itu. Tatapan sendu itu, mungkinkah karena dirinya? Karena dia telah menorehkan luka di hati Hinata? Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, riak air danau semakin menambah keindahan tempat ini.

"Keindahan hanyalah bagian dari perspektif subyektif dari tiap orang. Nyatanya, setiap orang memiliki indikator keindahan yang berbeda dengan orang lainnya." Sasuke menatap Hinata sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke depan. "Sesuatu yang tidak terlihat indah bagi seseorang, belum tentu tidak indah juga bagi orang lainnya, itu semua hanya tergantung dari segi mana seseorang melihat. Keindahan yang sejati adalah berasal dari diri sendiri, bukan tergantung pada nilai yang diberikan orang lain."

 _Deg._

Hinata tertegun menatap Sasuke. 'Apa maksud ucapan Sasuke?' Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya kembali kepada Hinata yang saat ini masih mengerutkan dahinya. Sasuke tersenyum. "Ayo kita pulang." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata terpaku menatap ke arah tangan Sasuke, kemudian dengan malu-malu dia menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan pipi merona.

Mereka berjalan dengan bergandengan. Menikmati angin musim semi yang bertiup menebarkan aroma harum dari bunga-bunga yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka terlihat begitu takjub melihat keduanya. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan yang sangat serasi. Si gadis begitu cantik dan si pria terlihat sangat tampan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak mengakui itu.

Pandangan Sasuke menangkap sesuatu yang tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri. "Tunggu di sini sebentar!" Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih kebingungan.

'Kemana dia?'

Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke kembali membawa sebuah karton berukuran sedang. Dia kembali menggenggam tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke arah mobilnya.

"Apakah perlu aku antar sampai dalam?" Sasuke bertanya saat mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang mansion Hyuga.

Hinata tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak perlu Sasuke- _kun_. Maaf aku tidak menawarkanmu untuk mampir." Kali ini Hinata tidak kesulitan melepas sabuk pengamannya. "Terimakasih sudah mengantarku, untuk makan malam, dan untuk semua yang terjadi hari ini." Hinata tersenyum begitu tulus ke arah Sasuke.

Senyuman Hinata membuat Sasuke terpaku. Begitu mudahnya mendapat senyuman tulus dari gadis indigo ini. "Tidak masalah, Hinata."

"Em, baiklah. Aku turun dulu, selamat malam."

"Hinata?" Sasuke tergesa-gesa turun dari mobilnya kemudian berjalan menyusul Hinata yang telah berjalan melewati pintu gerbang. Dia mengulurkan sebuah karton yang tadi dibelinya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Hinata bingung saat menerimanya.

"Kau lihat saja!"

Hinata membuka karton tersebut perlahan. Dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut terkejut di wajahnya. "Untukku?"

Sasuke mengangguk membuat Hinata tersenyum senang. "Terimakasih, Sasuke- _kun_. Ini sangat indah." Hinata menatap dengan pandangan berbinar sebuah pot berukuran sedang berisi sebuah tanaman lavender yang sedang berbunga kecil.

"Hmm." Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut halus Hinata. "Aku pulang dulu." Hinata memberikan senyum manisnya ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menyalakan mesinnya. Saat mobil Sasuke sudah hilang dari pandangannya, Hinata berjalan melewati halaman mansion dengan perasaan bahagia yang luar biasa, senyum indahnya tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Ketika sampai di kamarnya yang memiliki nuansa lavender begitu kental, Hinata segera meletakkan pot bunga lavendernya di sebuah meja yang terletak di dekat tempat tidurnya.

Hinata berjalan ke arah cermin besar seukuran tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak ke arah rangkaian bunga yang masih berada di kepalanya. Wajahnya kembali merona saat mengingat perlakuan manis yang Sasuke berikan kepadanya hari ini. "Sasuke- _kun_." Hinata meraba dadanya yang berdebar kencang tapi terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ranjang berukuran _queen size_ miliknya, tersenyum menatap bunga lavender pemberian Sasuke tadi. "Terimakasih, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku akan selalu merawatnya." Ucap Hinata sambil mengelus kelopak lavender yang masih kuncup.

* * *

"Apakah kau yakin kau tidak ingin ikut kami?" Hinata menggeleng ke arah Sakura dan Ino yang menatapnya kecewa.

"Tenten ada acara dengan Neji. Tapi kenapa kau juga tidak bisa ikut kami?"

"Maaf Ino? Mungkin lain kali." Hinata tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan mereka.

"Tapi apakah kau bawa mobil, Hinata?" Sakura mendesah saat melihat Hinata yang sedang menggeleng. "Lalu bagaimana kau pulang? Kenapa Neji tidak menunggumu dan justru pergi kencan?"

"Sakura, Neji- _nii_ sebentar lagi akan segera berangkat melanjutkan kuliahnya. Jadi wajar kalau dia membutuhkan waktu lebih banyak agar bisa bersama Tenten."

"Tapi tetap saja Hinata, sebaiknya aku meminta seseorang untuk mengantarmu..."

" _Kau lihat! Cowok tadi sangat tampan._ "

" _Benar dan dia sangat imut_."

" _Kyaa.. Tadi aku melihatnya tersenyum._ "

Ino dan Sakura berhenti berbicara saat mereka mendengar beberapa gadis sedang membicarakan seorang cowok tampan. Hei, siapa juga gadis yang tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan seperti itu?

"Ada apa sih, Jidat?"

Sakura memutar matanya malas. "Mana aku tahu, _Pig._ Sejak tadi kan aku bersamamu."

"Hei, apa ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Ino yang seenaknya menghentikan seorang junior yang berjalan melewati mereka.

"Ah, temanku berkata ada seorang pria tampan sedang menunggu seseorang, _Senpai._ " Junior itu menjawab Ino dengan takut.

"Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Entahlah, _Senpai._ Aku juga belum melihatnya."

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi." Ino kemudian menarik tangan Hinata dan Sakura untuk berjalan mengikutinya. "Ayo kita lihat cowok tampan!" Ucapnya dengan bersemangat.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menatap Ino. "Tapi Ino.."

"Ayolah, sebentar saja Hinata. Lagipula kita sedang berjalan ke arah gerbang bukan?"

Hinata menatap Sakura mencoba meminta tolong, tapi sama halnya dengan Ino, nyatanya Sakura juga menampilkan wajah yang tak kalah antusiasnya. Hinata hanya mampu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat mengikuti langkah kedua sahabatnya.

"Hinata?" Hinata mendongak saat mendengar seseorang tengah memanggilnya. Dia menengok ke arah Sakura dan Ino yang berada di sampingnya, tapi mereka justru sedang menatap ke arah depan dengan menampilkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Hinata?" Sebuah suara _bass_ dari arah depan membuat Hinata mendongak. Matanya membola saat melihat siapa sosok yang ternyata menjadi bahan pembicaraan seluruh gadis di sepanjang koridor tadi.

Beberapa gadis memekik saat melihat cowok yang tadi menyenderkan tubuh tegapnya pada _body_ mobil _sport_ miliknya tengah berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. "Kau sudah pulang?"

"Sasori- _kun_?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sasori dengan tidak percaya.

Sasori terkekeh melihat respon Hinata. Dia mengacak rambut Hinata pelan. "Ini aku, _Hime_. Ayo kita pulang?"

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa di sini?"

"Tentu saja aku di sini untuk menjemputmu, tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu pergi menemuiku menggunakan bus." Sasori tersenyum ke arah Hinata membuat beberapa gadis yang melihatnya berteriak histeris. Sakura dan Ino berpandangan, sekarang mereka mengerti kenapa Hinata menolak ajakan mereka tadi.

Sasori menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata sambil tetap tersenyum. "Ayo, Hinata?" Sasori melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Eeeeh?" Hinata berbalik saat dia merasakan seseorang menarik tangan kanannya yang masih bebas. Beberapa gadis di sekitarnya kembali terpekik saat melihat adegan tersebut.

Lavender Hinata membola saat pandangannya menangkap siapa sosok yang telah menahan tangannya. "Sass.. Sassuuke- _kun_."


	10. Memori

**Beautiful to Me**

 **.10**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuga Hinata**

Sasori menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata sambil tetap tersenyum. "Ayo, Hinata?" Sasori melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Eeeeh?" Hinata berbalik saat dia merasakan seseorang menarik tangan kanannya yang masih bebas. Beberapa gadis di sekitarnya kembali terpekik saat melihat adegan tersebut.

Lavender Hinata membola saat pandangannya menangkap siapa sosok yang telah menahan tangannya. "Sass.. Sassuuke- _kun_."

Sasori menengokkan kepala saat dia merasakan tubuh Hinata yang tidak bergerak mengikuti langkahnya. Saat pandangannya menangkap tangan Sasuke yang juga sedang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata, Sasori berhenti berjalan kemudian membalikkan tubuh sepenuhnya ke arah Sasuke yang tengah memberikan tatapan tajam ke arahnya.

Bukannya takut, Sasori justru membalas dengan melemparkan senyum sinis ke arah Sasuke. Dia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan malas, seolah sudah biasa melihat tatapan tajam tersebut. Sasori terlihat santai, sangat jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tampak sedang menahan emosinya.

Sasori bukanlah orang bodoh, dia sangat paham arti tatapan Sasuke untuknya dan sejujurnya dia juga telah mengetahui bentuk perasaan Sasuke untuk Hinata. Hanya saja Sasori masih merasa enggan untuk menyerahkan Hinata begitu saja kepada Sasuke.

Sasori tahu betul sedalam apa perasaan bungsu Uchiha itu kepada Hinata, semuanya jelas terlihat dari tatapan mata Sasuke yang tidak biasa ketika melihat Hinata. Jelas itu sudah membuktikan bahwa perasaan Sasuke pada Hinata tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Tapi apakah itu semua sudah cukup? Tidak! Karena menurut Sasori, Sasuke masih terlalu pengecut dan belum bisa menjaga Hinata sebaik yang dia harapkan.

Nyali Hinata seketika menciut saat melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke. Rasanya dia begitu ingin menguburkan diri ke dalam tanah daripada harus berada di posisi seperti sekarang ini.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya, Akasuna!" Sasuke mendesiskan ancaman di setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Orang-orang yang masih mengerumuni mereka terlihat menahan nafas melihat adegan menegangkan yang kini mereka saksikan secara langsung. Jantung Hinata semakin berdetak tidak menentu saat kembali melihat kemurkaan Sasuke yang terlihat jelas di depan matanya. Hinata mendongak, dia melihat ke arah Sasuke dan Sasori bergantian berharap bahwa ini hanya sekedar lamunannya saja. 'Gawat.' Hinata merutuk dirinya sendiri saat menyadari bahwa aura menakutkan yang berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya bukan hanya fatamorgana.

Sasori berdiri dengan gaya menantang Sasuke, dia menatapnya dengan wajah berhiaskan sebuah tersenyum meremehkan. "Tidakkah kau lihat Uchiha? Bukankah seharusnya kau yang melepaskan tanganmu?"

Glek.

Hinata kembali menelan salivanya dengan sulit. Sebuah duri terasa terselip dan mengganjal di kerongkongannya hingga membuatnya tidak hanya kesulitan berbicara tapi juga mengalami nafas yang tercekat. Hinata tahu bahwa melihat wajah Sasori dengan ekspresi seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu hal yang baik.

Hinata telah sangat paham bahwa Sasori bukanlah tipe orang yang akan dengan mudah takut dengan tatapan intimidasi yang ditunjukkan Sasuke, apalagi jika diingat-ingat dia sudah sangat terbiasa mendapatkannya. Sasori itu kuat, bukan hanya dalam artian fisik tapi juga dari segi psikologi. Dia adalah orang yang berpendirian teguh, meskipun memiliki wajah yang terlihat imut dan menggemaskan, Sasori justru memiliki pemikiran yang ekstrim dan terkadang sulit untuk ditebak bahkan oleh Hinata sendiri.

Beberapa tahun mengenal Sasori, bisa dikatakan Hinata sedikit banyak telah mengetahui sifat Sasori, dia adalah orang yang tenang. Jika diibaratkan, Sasori itu seperti angin, dia tahu kapan harus berhembus pelan untuk sekedar menghilangkan peluh dan kapan harus berhembus kuat agar keberadaannya dapat menggerakkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar seperti kincir angin, Sasori adalah orang yang tidak mudah goyah meski harus ditekan oleh keadaan. Dalam sebuah situasi, Sasori hampir selalu berada pada posisi berpengaruh, dia nyaris tidak pernah berada pada posisi sebaliknya, tapi keadaan sekarang telah membuat Hinata semakin memperdalam kerutan di dahinya, kenapa sekarang dia justru menanggapi Sasuke? Apakah Sasori merencanakan sesuatu?

"Cih, siapa kau berani-berani menyuruhku, Akasuna?"

Hinata menengok dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. 'Ini tidak akan selesai dengan cepat.'

Sasori tertawa dengan nada yang terdengar begitu menjengkelkan di telinga Sasuke. "Aku?" Sasori menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri. "Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa untukmu, tapi bagi Hinata aku adalah orang yang dekat dengannya." Sasori memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata dan memberinya sebuah senyuman manis.

Senyuman Sasori bukanlah sesuatu yang baru baginya, tapi nyatanya hal itu mungkin akan berpengaruh yang beda jika di kondisikan kepada orang lain. Karena di sekelilingnya kini beberapa gadis yang sejak tadi belum meninggalkan halaman depan sekolah terdengar memekik senang saat melihat senyum _baby face_ Sasori.

Teriakan beberapa gadis tersebut seolah menyadarkan Hinata dimana tempatnya berada. Hinata memutar kepalanya, dia begitu kaget saat melihat begitu banyak siswa yang mengerubuni mereka. Jelas sekali Hinata tidak ingin menjadi ajang tontonan gratis bagi orang-orang.

Hinata merasa bahwa dia harus melakukan sesuatu, dia tentu akan berpikir ribuan kali jika ingin menjadi bahan gosip ke esokan harinya. Otak Hinata berputar lebih cepat untuk mencoba mencari jalan keluar, lampu bohlam seolah bersinar di atas kepalanya ketika lavendernya menemukan keberadaan dua sahabat yang tadi menyeretnya untuk berada di posisi sekarang ini. Ketika dua iris berbeda warna tersebut menangkap pandangan Hinata yang menoleh bergantian ke arah gerombolan siswa dan keduanya, Sakura dan Ino mengangguk ketika menyadari permohonan tersirat yang ditujukan kepada mereka.

Dengan wajah garang Sakura dan Ino segera menuju ke arah gerombolan siswa yang mengerubuni mereka. Entah apa yang mereka ucapkan, yang jelas Hinata merasa begitu lega saat mendengar beberapa gerutuan kesal disertai suara langkah kaki yang begitu banyak menuju ke arah gerbang. Beruntunglah Hinata karena _Kami-sama_ telah memberikannya sahabat yang memiliki aura mendominasi seperti Sakura dan Ino.

Cengkeraman kuat di pergelangan tangannya membuat Hinata kembali sadar bahwa hari ini tidak akan berakhir dengan begitu cepat. Hinata kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah kanan, dapat dia lihat dengan jelas rahang Sasuke terlihat semakin keras, ekspresinya kaku dan bibir tipisnya nampak terkatup dengan rapat. 'Apa yang Sasuke pikirkan? Apakah Sasuke memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sasori?'

Glek.

Hinata meneguk salivanya dengan berat, dia sudah mengkhawatirkan hal ini sejak awal ketika dia melihat Sasori berdiri di depan gerbang untuk menunggunya. Hal itu jelas bukanlah sesuatu yang baik jika sampai Sasuke melihat keberadaan Sasori di sana.

Hubungan Sasori dan Sasuke bukanlah hubungan yang baik meskipun pada dasarnya mereka memang tidak terlibat dalam hubungan apapun selain sebagai _kohai_ dan _senpai_ saat _Junior High_ dulu. Dan sekarang, kedua pria yang memiliki warna rambut berbeda itu kembali terlibat dalam perang dingin kasat mata yang selalu melibatkan Hinata di tengah-tengah mereka.

Hinata yang pada dasarnya belum mengerti atau memang tidak ingin terlalu percaya diri, selalu berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pertengkaran kedua cowok tampan yang sedang berdiri di antaranya ini semata-mata bukanlah disebabkan karena dirinya. Ataukah memang dirinya yang terlalu naif?

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Mana mungkin mereka bertengkar karena dirinya? Siapa dirinya sehingga mampu membuat Sasuke dan Sasori selalu bertengkar? Apa kelebihannya hingga menjadikannya sebagai penyebab perseteruan mereka?

'Ah, pasti memang hanya aku yang terlalu sensitif.' Hinata menatap bergantian ke arah Sasuke dan Sasori yang saling melemparkan tatapan tajam kemudian kembali bergelut lagi dengan pikirannya. 'Tidak mungkin benar-benar karena aku kan?' Mengingat mereka sudah seperti ini sejak dia dan Sasuke masih di tahun pertama _Junior High_. Hei, itu bahkan saat Hinata masih berpenampilan sangat jelek dan membosankan.

Lalu untuk apa mereka seolah selalu melemparkan kunai melalui tatapan mata setiap kali bertemu? Untuk apa semua adu argumen mereka selama ini? Atas dasar apa?

"Kau hanyalah seseorang yang dia anggap sebagai senpai yang kebetulan berteman dekat dengan kakaknya." Sasuke melihat sinis ke arah Sasori.

Hinata melihat ke arah Sasori, dia berharap Sasori tidak perlu menjawab ucapan Sasuke. Dia ingin masalah ini cepat selesai sama seperti biasanya, tapi saat lavendernya melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan Sasori saat ini, Hinata yakin bahwa keinginannya untuk dapat segera pulang hanya akan menjadi angannya belaka.

Sasori terkekeh tanpa berniat membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke. Kemudian dengan cepat Sasori menghentikan kekehannya, dia menatap Sasuke datar, hampir tanpa ekspresi. "Lalu kau sendiri menempatkan dirimu di mana, Uchiha? Bahkan aku tidak yakin kau bisa disebut sebagai salah satu teman Hinata atau bukan."

Ucapan Sasori membuat Sasuke bungkam. Meskipun saat ini dia kembali menampilkan wajah datar tapi itu tidak berarti Sasuke tidak memikirkan perkataan Sasori.

Jenis hubungan apa yang dia jalani dengan Hinata? Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa bahwa otak jeniusnya kembali tidak dapat diajak bekerja sama.

Meskipun dia sering berdebat, bertengkar, bahkan saling melemparkan kalimat ejekan dengan Hinata, jelas sekali bahwa Sasuke bukanlah orang yang dapat disebut sebagai musuh Hinata. Musuh adalah orang yang ingin menghancurkan, dan Sasuke jelas akan selalu berada pada barisan pertama orang yang mengharapkan kebahagiaan Hinata.

Lalu apakah Sasuke bisa disebut sebagai teman Hinata? Tidak! Jelas sekali bahwa Sasuke tidak akan puas jika hanya sekedar menjadi seorang teman.

Hinata melihat ke arah Sasuke yang menampilkan ekspersi datar. Hinata tahu betul bahwa di balik ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya, Sasuke saat ini sedang berpikir. Menjadi _stalker_ seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat masa pertama _Junior High_ , membuat Hinata memahami arti ekspresi Sasuke yang menurut sebagian besar orang selalu berwajah datar.

Sebenarnya tidak hanya Sasuke, Hinata pun cukup tertegun mendengar perkataan Sasori. Tak ayal dia juga ikut memikirkan jenis hubungan seperti apa yang sebenarnya dia jalani dengan Sasuke. Meskipun masih belum menemukan jawaban, Hinata sepertinya tetap harus beranjak, dia merasa bahwa saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan statusnya, pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan Sasori jauh lebih penting daripada hal lainnya.

Hinata kembali menatap ke arah Sasori. Dia mengeratkan tangannya yang saat ini sedang digenggam oleh cowok berambut merah itu. "Sasori- _kun._." Sasori menunduk ke arah Hinata yang sedang menggelengkan kepala ke arahnya, Sasori sadar bahwa gadis manis tersebut sedang berusaha mengingatkannya untuk tidak menjawab dan semakin memancing pertengkaran dengan Sasuke.

"Tenanglah, _Hime_!" Sasori tersenyum ke arah Hinata yang sedang menatapnya dengan cemas.

Sasori tahu bahwa Hinata tidak ingin dia terlibat masalah dengan Sasuke, meskipun nyatanya hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi mengingat tidak ada satu kali pun pertemuannya dengan Sasuke yang tidak berujung pada perdebatan dan adu tatapan. Melihat kemungkinan hasil yang akan dia dan Sasuke dapatkan nanti, dia paham bahwa Hinata hanya tidak ingin berada di posisi di mana dia harus memilih antara Sasuke dan dirinya yang bisa dipastikan akan menyakiti salah satu di antara mereka.

Sasori juga tahu dan dia tidak perlu diingatkan di mana posisinya saat ini. Dia hanya merasa bahwa dia harus berbuat sesuatu untuk Hinata. Entah Hinata menyukainya atau tidak, Sasori hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu, dia tidak ingin Hinata tersakiti seperti kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu. Hinata terlalu berharga untuk diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Cih, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku dan Hinata." Wajah Sasuke memerah seiring dengan meningkatnya emosi yang dia rasakan.

Hinata sedikit mendesis saat merasakan pegangan Sasuke yang semakin erat di pergelangan tangannya. Hinata kembali meneguk salivanya, melihat rahang Sasuke yang mengeras membuatnya kembali mengingat kejadian ketika dia diganggu oleh seorang pemuda beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ekspresi Hinata tidaklah luput dari perhatian Sasori. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya lagi, merasa bahwa kali ini dia harus melakukan tindakan yang lebih ekstrim dari yang biasa dia lakukan.

Naruto, Sai dan Shikamaru yang baru datang di tengah area perselisihan tampak berdiri di sekitar Sasuke, mereka tahu bagaimana bentuk emosi Sasuke dan seperti apa wujudnya jika itu berkaitan dengan Hinata. Mereka tidak ingin kalau Sasuke dan Sasori terlibat perkelahian mengingat ada Hinata yang sedang berdiri di antara keduanya.

Sasori terkekeh membuat Sasuke semakin mengeraskan rahangnya. "Itukah yang kau pikirkan tentang aku, Uchiha? Aaah, tentu saja kau berpikir seperti itu mengingat kau bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan Hinata selama tiga tahun ini." Sasori kembali tersenyum ke arah Hinata kemudian menatap Sasuke masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Dan tentu kau juga tidak akan tahu jenis kedekatan seperti apa yang terjadi di antara aku dan Hinata hingga membuatku tahu dengan baik hubungan seperti apa yang terjadi antara kau dan dia."

"Kurang ajar kau, Akasuna. Jangan banyak bicara!"

"Hoi, _Teme_." Naruto dan Shikamaru menahan kedua bahu Sasuke yang sudah melangkah maju untuk menerjang Sasori.

"Sasuke- _kun._ " Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan khawatir. Pegangan tangan Sasuke sudah terlepas dari tangannya sejak Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sasori tadi. Hinata bahkan tidak mempedulikan rasa perih dan ruam merah di pergelangan tangannya, yang dia pikirkan hanyalah mencoba mencegah pertengkaran kedua cowok tersebut agar tidak berujung pada perkelahian.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan cemas kemudian berbalik menatap ke arah cowok berambut merah yang ada di sisi kirinya. "Sasori- _kun_ , hentikan!" Sebenarnya tubuh Hinata terasa begitu lemas, bagaimana pun juga dia adalah seorang gadis berperasaan lembut yang tidak terbiasa melihat pertengkaran atau perkelahian langsung di depan matanya.

Sasori mengindahkan ucapan Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. "Kau lihat!" Sasori tersenyum mengejek sambil mengangkat genggaman tangannya yang masih terjalin dengan Hinata. "Kau bahkan dengan mudah melepaskannya!"

Mata Sasuke semakin tajam saat melihat jalinan tangan Hinata dengan Sasori. "Lepaskan tanganmu darinya, Setan Merah!" Sasuke mencoba berontak dari kungkungan Naruto dan Shikamaru. "Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang mencoba mencegah langkahnya.

"Hoi, _Teme_. Kalau aku melepaskanmu sekarang kau tidak akan bisa mengontrol emosimu. Dan lihatlah! Kau membuat Hinata- _chan_ menjadi takut."

Sasuke berhenti memberontak saat dia mendengar nama Hinata. Sasuke menatap tubuh Hinata yang terlihat sedang bergetar dan matanya yang telah berkaca-kaca seolah menahan tangis. 'Sial.'

"Di sini yang tidak tahu apa-apa jelas bukanlah aku, Uchiha." Sasori menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang luar biasa santai. "Coba tanyakan pada dirimu, apa yang kau ketahui tentangNYA! Tahukah kau apa yang dia rasakan selama ini? Tahukah kau betapa sulitnya dia menjalani hidup sendirian di sana? Tak pernahkah kau berpikir kenapa dia mau hidup jauh dari kakak dan ayah yang bahkan sejak lahir tak pernah dia tinggalkan lebih dari sepuluh jam? Bagaimana kondisinya di sana? Apakah dia hidup tenang? Apakah dia menjalani hidupnya dengan baik? Apakah dia.. Bahagia?" Sasori menatap Hinata saat dia merasakan genggaman tangannya yang semakin mengerat. Dia mengusap pelan puncak kepala Hinata menggunakan salah satu tangannya yang terbebas.

Sasori tahu, ucapannya kali ini tidak hanya akan menampar Sasuke saja, secara tidak langsung dia telah membuka kenangan masa lalu Hinata yang tidak mudah. 'Maafkan aku, Hinata.' Sasori menatap Hinata sendu.

Deg.

Sasuke merasa tertampar saat mendengar perkataan Sasori. Melihat Hinata yang hanya tertunduk diam membuat Sasuke sadar betapa bodohnya dia selama tiga tahun ini. Mendadak Sasuke bungkam. Lidahnya kelu dan lemas seolah terasa sulit bergerak bahkan untuk sekedar mengucapkan sebuah kata.

Sasuke yakin bahwa dia adalah orang yang selalu egois, selama ini dia merasa bahwa dialah yang paling menderita atas kepergian Hinata. Dia merasakan begitu sepi dan sendiri, dia mengabaikan perasaan Hinata dengan hanya memikirkan kesepiannya saja.

Seharusnya Sasuke segera sadar dari kebodohannya, selama ini Sasuke tidak benar-benar hidup sendiri, dia hidup dekat dengan keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya, tapi Sasuke justru telah melupakan sesuatu yang lebih penting dari itu semua, dia melupakan keberadaan Hinata, dia mengabaikan keadaan Hinata. Selama tiga tahun ini, Hinata hidup sendirian di negeri orang, tanpa orang tua, tanpa saudara, tanpa teman-temannya, Sasuke kini sadar bahwa ia adalah orang yang benar-benar paling egois di dunia.

Naruto dan yang lainnya menatap iba kepada Sasuke, mereka jelas tahu bagaimana dinginnya sikap Sasuke beberapa tahun ini dan ketika sekarang dia berubah menjadi lebih manusiawi sejak kedatangan Hinata, tak perlu menjadi orang pintar untuk dapat memahami penyebab semua sikap dingin Sasuke selama ini.

Sasori memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang menatap Hinata dengan raut yang tak terbaca. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, siap melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau tentu tidak tahu semua jawabannya bukan? Kau hanya melindungi dirimu sendiri dengan mencoba mengabaikan kepergian Hinata. Kau bersikap biasa saja seolah kau tidak memiliki andil apa pun dalam perjalanan hidupnya yang berat selama tiga tahun ini."

Sasuke gusar, melihat tubuh ringkih Hinata yang bergetar membuatnya ingin membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi pantaskah dia? Bersediakah Hinata menerima pelukannya? Ucapan Sasori jelas tidak hanya menjadi cambuk untuknya, Hinata pun sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Bukan karena efek cambuk tak kasat mata seperti yang Sasuke rasakan, tapi lebih karena efek nostalgia masa lalu yang jauh dari kata membahagiakan.

"Hentikan, Sasori- _kun_! Sudah cukup!" Hinata menatap Sasori yang sepertinya masih belum puas mengucapkan kalimat yang menohok Sasuke. "Ayo kita pulang!" Hinata menatap Sasori dengan ekspresi memohon disertai air mata yang semakin menggenang.

Sasori menatap Hinata, mengamati ekspresi yang ditampilkan gadis cantik di sampingnya. Gadis kecil yang selalu Sasori jaga perasaannya, Sasori tersenyum kecil ke arah Hinata. Bukan senyum mengejek seperti yang dia berikan kepada Sasuke, tapi senyum menenangkan yang biasa Sasori berikan ketika Hinata merasa kalut dengan masalah yang bahkan tidak mampu dia jabarkan melalui kata-kata. Sasori menarik Hinata lebih dekat ke arahnya kemudian melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu mungil gadis Hyuga itu, mencoba memberikan rasa aman dan perlindungan yang lebih nyata.

Sasuke menggeram saat melihat tangan Sasori yang ada di pundak Hinata, bagaimana pun dia adalah seorang Uchiha yang tidak akan pernah rela miliknya disentuh oleh orang lain. Dan kemarin, Sasuke telah berjanji bahwa mulai sekarang dia akan memperjuangkan Hinata.

"Dia terlalu berharga untuk disakiti, Uchiha. Dan kau." Sasori menunjuk tepat ke arah Sasuke yang terpisah beberapa langkah darinya. "Terlalu pengecut untuk bersanding dengannya."

Sasori tidak melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. Tiba-tiba dengan keras tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang dengan rasa perih di ujung bibirnya. Sepertinya ujung bibirnya sobek, dapat dia rasakan bau anyir di sana.

Orang-orang yang berdiri di sekitar Hinata terkesiap kaget saat melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba telah menerjang Sasori dengan sebuah pukulan. Hinata yang tidak siap hanya membeku saat melihat Sasuke yang masih memberikan beberapa pukulan lagi kepada Sasori.

Sasori yang sepertinya baru tersadar, berbalik membalas pukulan Sasuke dengan sama kuatnya hingga membuat Sasuke sempat terhuyung ke belakang. Sasuke yang telah dibutakan oleh amarah pun kembali memberikan Sasori beberapa pukulan di perut dan wajahnya. Sasori tentu saja tidak tinggal diam, dia beberapa kali membalas hingga membuat Sasuke mendapat beberapa luka lebam di wajahnya.

Sakura dan Ino menjerit kaget melihat perkelahian di depan mereka. Mereka menghampiri Hinata yang masih terlihat shock dan sedang berdiri kaku di tempatnya.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja, hah? Cepat pisahkan mereka!" Sakura berteriak ke arah Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sai yang juga masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Mendengar bentakan Sakura, ketiganya seolah baru tersadar akan hal yang telah terjadi. Naruto dan Shikamaru mendekati Sasuke sedangkan Sai berjalan ke arah Sasori.

Sasuke dan Sasori masih saling beradu pukul, Sasuke yang telah dikuasai emosi terlihat lebih banyak mendominasi dalam perkelahian mereka. Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sai bisa melihat bahwa saat ini Sasuke telah lepas kontrol. Naruto dan Shikamaru harus bersusah payah untuk memegang tubuh Sasuke yang sepertinya belum puas menyalurkan amarahnya.

Sai sendiri terlihat kesulitan menahan tubuh Sasori yang telah babak belur. Sasori juga nampak belum ingin menyudahi pukulannya untuk Sasuke. "Tenang, Sasori- _senpai_!" Sai menahan kedua bahu Sasori dengan sekuat tenaga, meskipun Sasori sudah babak belur tapi tenaganya masih cukup kuat untuk memberontak dari Sai.

Naruto gusar melihat Sasuke yang sedang mengamuk. "Tenanglah, _Teme_!" Sasuke terus berontak mencoba melepaskan diri dari Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Ck, merepotkan. Diamlah, Sasuke!"

Usaha mereka untuk memisahkan perkelahian Sasuke dan Sasori tampaknya terlihat lebih berat. Sasuke dan Sasori tampak tak ingin tinggal diam saat ada orang yang ingin melerai dan menghentikan mereka. Sangat jelas bahwa keduanya begitu 'menikmati' perkelahian ini seolah ini adalah hal yang telah lama mereka nantikan sejak lama.

"Hentikan!" Suara lirih Hinata menghentikan rontaan Sasuke dan Sasori.

Diam-diam Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega saat Sasuke kembali tenang hanya dengan mendengar suara kecil Hinata. Dia melihat sekilas ke arah Sasuke kemudian meringis ngeri ketika pandangannya menangkap kondisi Sasori yang jauh dari kata baik, dalam hati Naruto berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan memancing emosi Sasuke lagi.

"Cukup Sasuke- _kun_!" Tubuh Hinata bergetar saat menatap Sasuke. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

Deg.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya saat dia melihat Hinata yang menatapnya dengan sorot terluka. Sasuke lagi-lagi merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan emosi hingga membuat Hinata ketakutan.

Bruuuk.

"Sasori- _kun_." Hinata berjalan cepat ke arah Sasori dan membantu Sai untuk menopang tubuh Sasori yang ambruk. Tangis Hinata semakin keras saat melihat wajah Sasori yang penuh dengan luka dan darah.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke hingga membuat pandangan keduanya bertemu dan terkunci. Sasuke dapat melihat raut sedih dan terluka di sana. Apakah Hinata membencinya karena telah melukai Sasori? Hati Sasuke teremas saat melihat linangan air mata yang jatuh semakin deras di pipi Hinata.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dalam. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah menjadi penyebab perkelahian antara Sasuke dan Sasori. Melihat wajah penuh luka Sasuke membuat hatinya tercubit. Tidak seharusnya Sasuke mengalami hal itu karena dirinya.

Hinata tahu bahwa Sasori hanya bertindak sesuai instingnya. Dia tidak pernah sekali pun mengadu kepada Sasori, tapi sama halnya dengan Neji, Sasori juga memiliki rasa peka yang begitu tinggi jika ada hal yang berkaitan dengannya. Sasori tahu, dia paham dan dia mengerti seperti apa perasaan Hinata dan bagaimana dia menjalani hidupnya selama ini.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasori yang sedang berdiri tak bertenaga, dia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan kemudian kembali memperhatikan _onix_ yang masih menatapnya lekat.

Sasuke menggeleng seolah mengetahui apa yang akan Hinata lakukan. Ekspresi Sasuke membuat Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, dia harus berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan isak saat pandangannya menatap Sasuke yang menunjukkan wajah terluka dan.. Berharap.

Hinata harus memilih, tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan Sasori, untuk saat ini Sasori lebih butuh bantuan daripada Sasuke. "Ayo, Sasori- _kun_. Apakah kau masih kuat berjalan?"

"Maafkan aku, Hinata." Sasori mengucapkan dengan lirih sambil menundukkan wajah. Hinata menggeleng menjawab permintaan maaf Sasori.

"Terimakasih, Sai- _kun_. Biarkan aku saja."

"Apakah kau yakin, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk menjawab Sai. Sai adalah sahabat Sasuke, dia tidak ingin membuat Sai terkena masalah dengan ikut membantunya menolong Sasori. Sudah cukup dia membuat masalah hari ini. Hinata tidak ingin memperburuknya.

Hinata segera membalikkan tubuhnya ketika matanya menemukan raut terluka yang begitu kentara dari _onix_ Sasuke. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba memperkecil perasaan bersalah yang muncul memenuhi hatinya. Tangan mungil Hinata berusaha mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang kanan Sasori, berusaha mempertahankan Sasori agar dapat tetap berdiri tegak dan ikut melangkah bersamanya.

"Jangan pergi, Hinata!"

\- T B C -

Tuing-tuing..

Menurut kalian para readers, kalian ingin Beautiful to Me dengan ending yang seperti apa?

1\. Sad ending.

2\. Happy ending.

3\. Gantung.

4\. ...

 **Balasan riviews :**

 **Bill Arr :** yakin nih naksir sama ulahnya naruto?Thanks ya.

 **Yulia :** Jadi gregetan juga nih sama sasuke.Thanks ya.

 **Guest :** wew?

 **Roti Bakar :** author sengaja bikin sasuke semakin tersiksa di chap ini.Gimana menurut kamu?

 **Intan margareta269 :** iyakah?Thanks ya udah kasih info.Jadi penasaran juga sama anime itu.

 **Lian-chan :** nih udah lanjut.

 **Bill Arr :** author juga ikut jadi pendukung sasuhina kok.Tapi belum tahu nanti endingnya gimana buat mereka.

 **Ozellie ozel :** sebenernya author adalah penggemar berat Gaara.Sedikit ngga rela kalau harus liat Gaara kalah dari Sasuke.Itu alasannya kenapa author lebih memilih Sasori.he.

 **Sabaku no yanie :** enak ya jadi cewek cantik,mau dapet cowok ganteng cuma tinggal tunjuk.He.

 **Yulia :** nih udah lanjut.

 **Ranmiablue :** thanks ya udah nungguim.

 **Erdena04 :** thanks ya udah pantengin.


	11. Sakit yang Sama

**Beautiful to Me**

 _a Sasuhina Fanfiction_

Rate T

\- oOoOoOoOo -

"Jangan pergi, Hinata!"

Langkah Hinata terhenti saat mendengar suara pelan Sasuke yang tersirat nada memohon di dalamnya. Hinata gamang, dari awal inilah yang dia takutkan.

Hinata ingin sekali berbalik dan sekedar melihat Sasuke, tapi dia tahu ketika dia melihat Sasuke dia tidak akan sanggup untuk berbalik lagi. Dan ketika dia tidak sanggup berbalik dia tidak akan mampu melawan hatinya untuk berlari menerjang ke arah Sasuke.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia menggigit bibirnya berusaha meredam isak tangis yang telah pecah sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Dengan langkah berat Hinata kembali melangkahkan kaki. Berusaha menutup telinga dan matanya dari bayang-bayang raut sedih dan terluka dari wajah Sasuke.

'Maaf, Sasuke- _kun_.'

Sasuke melihat punggung Hinata yang bergerak semakin menjauh dengan perasaan yang kacau. Perasaan takut telah merayap ke seluruh penjuru hatinya ketika melihat Hinata yang pergi dan justru lebih memilih orang lain.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura berjalan perlahan mendekati Sasuke yang masih termenung menatap ke arah menghilangnya punggung Hinata. "Lukamu perlu diobati." Sakura mengangkat tangannya berniat ingin memeriksa luka di wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menyentak tangan Shikamaru dan Naruto. Dia berjalan melewati Sakura sebelum gadis itu sempat menyentuhnya kemudian pergi berlalu begitu saja.

"Hoi, _Teme_." Naruto berlari mengikuti Naruto. "Sakura- _chan_ , tolong kau bawa mobilku. Aku akan pergi dengan Sasuke."

Sakura berniat berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dan Naruto. Dia tidak akan merasa tenang sebelum melihat sendiri bagaimana keadaan Sasuke. "Biarkan saja dia, Sakura!" Ino menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura sebelum gadis itu sempat berjalan.

"Tapi Ino.."

"Sasuke- _kun_ butuh waktu sendiri. Lagipula sekarang sudah ada Naruto." Sakura menatap ke arah mobil Sasuke yang mulai bergerak meninggalkan gerbang.

"Sasuke-kun sedang terluka, _Pig_."

"Tapi Sasuke- _kun_ bahkan tidak ingin kau menyentuhnya, Jidat." Ino menatap Sakura yang menunjukkan ekspresi muram. "Kalau kita tetap memaksa, dia justru akan semakin marah."

Sakura tahu kalau apa yang Ino ucapkan benar. Dia hanya mampu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

Dengan kedua tangan berada di sakunya, Shikamaru menatap malas kedua gadis tersebut. "Merepotkan. Bukan kita yang Sasuke butuhkan."

Ino, Sai dan Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Dalam hati mereka membenarkan perkataan teman jenius mereka tersebut. Dalam hal ini, memang hanya Shikamaru yang mampu memahami situasi dengan menggunakan logika yang lebih jernih.

"Hinata- _chan_ pasti sedang merasa bersalah sekarang." Wajah Sai menerawang ke depan, dia kembali mengingat bagaimana ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis Hyuga itu. Hanya dia dan Sasori yang tadi berada di dekat Hinata jadi dapat dipastikan bahwa dia memperhatikan setiap perubahan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Hinata. Sai yakin bahwa Hinata tidak berniat melukai perasaan Sasuke, pasalnya wajah Hinata juga terlihat sama terlukanya ketika tadi dia memilih untuk pergi.

"Apakah kita perlu menemui Hinata, Sai- _kun_?"

Sai terdiam sebentar kemudian dia menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Ino. "Bukan kita yang Hinata- _chan_ butuhkan, Ino- _chan_."

Ino menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Kau benar."

Sakura melihat ponselnya ketika dia mendengar ada nada pesan yang masuk. "Ayo kita ke studio! Sasuke- _kun_ dan Naruto ada di sana. Tapi sebaiknya kita mampir untuk membeli makanan terlebih dahulu" Sakura berjalan diikuti oleh yang lain.

oOo

Setelah membawa Sasori ke rumah sakit, Hinata mengantarkan Sasori kembali ke rumahnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama agar Hinata kembali ke mansion Hyuga karena beruntungnya Sasori tidak mendapat luka serius di tubuhnya, hanya beberapa luka lebam dan memar.

Saat sampai di mansion Hyuga, Hinata merasakan lelah yang luar biasa. Dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan kalutnya. Rasa bersalah dan khawatir memenuhi hatinya. Dan ketika dia telah sampai di kamar, saat pandangan matanya tertuju pada sebuah jaket berwarna biru tua yang menggantung di belakang pintu kamarnya, Hinata tidak dapat menyembunyikan tangisnya lagi.

Hinata jatuh terduduk di lantai, punggungnya menempel pada tepi tempat tidur. Dia menenggelamkan wajah di lipatan lengan hingga rambut indigonya terurai ke depan, menyembunyikan wajah serta isak tangisnya.

'Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?'

Hinata tahu betul bahwa luka yang didapat Sasuke tidaklah sebanyak Sasori, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak meringankan bebannya sedikit pun. Semakin dia mengingat Sasuke, semakin besar pula perasaan bersalah dan khawatirnya.

Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya. 'Apakah aku harus menghubungi Sasuke?' Namun sedetik kemudian dia menggeleng. 'Apa aku masih pantas untuk menemuinya?'

Tubuh Hinata terlonjak saat mendengar nada pesan masuk di ponsel yang dia letakkan di meja sampingnya. Hinata masih menatap ponsel itu tanpa berniat menyentuhnya. Ada perasaan takut yang menghantui sudut hatinya. Bagaimana kalau itu Sasuke? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke membencinya?

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya, dengan tangan bergetar dia memberanikan diri mengahadapi kenyataan.

 **-H. Sakura-**

 **Hinata kau ada dimana?Bisakah kau membantuku?Sasuke-kun tidak mau diobati.Sekarang dia ada di studio.**

Deg.

'Sasuke?'

Secepat kilat Hinata bergegas keluar kamar. Dia menuju garasi dan mengemudikan sebuah Range Rover berwarna putih yang terparkir di sana.

Hinata terpaku saat matanya menatap sebuah Ferrari keluaran terbaru berwarna dark blue yang sudah sangat dikenalnya tengah terparkir di depan studio milik Uchiha. Tangannya yang membawa sebuah karton terasa dingin dan belum berhenti bergetar. Tubuh Hinata masih kaku, dia belum bergerak sejak keluar dari mobilnya lebih dari sepuluh menit lalu.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. 'Bagaimana kalau Sasuke- _kun_ tidak ingin menemuiku? Bagaimana kalau dia marah padaku? Bagaimana kalau dia menolak keberadaanku.. Lagi?'

Tidak!

Hinata berharap bahwa semua ini hanya ketakutannya saja. Kalaupun Sasuke marah padanya, bukankah itu wajar? Kalaupun Sasuke tidak ingin melihatnya, bukankah setidaknya dia telah mencoba?

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi, berharap debaran jantungnya bersedia untuk berdetak dengan normal. Dia melangkahkan kaki perlahan menuju ke arah pintu. Pandangannya memindai ke sekeliling ruangan, di saat dia tidak menemukan siapa pun di ruang tamu dan ruang studio, dia berjalan pelan menuju ke arah atap.

Kaki Hinata melangkah perlahan menaiki tangga seolah mencegah siapa pun untuk mengetahui keberadaannya. Di saat Hinata telah sampai di pintu atap, di saat itulah dia mengetahui bahwa bukan hanya Sasuke yang ada di sana. Terbukti dari pendengaran Hinata yang menangkap suara berisik khas milik sahabat kuning Sasuke.

Hinata memutar kenop pintu dengan pelan, dia membuka pintu atap sehingga membuatnya mampu menatap punggung dua orang yang memiliki warna rambut berbeda. Sepertinya mereka belum menyadari keberadaan Hinata di sana.

"Kanapa kau keras kepala sekali sih, _Teme_?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan kesal. "Apa sulitnya kalau hanya diobati, hah? Aku sudah menemanimu di sini selama hampir.." Naruto melihat jam tangannya sebentar. "Lebih dari tiga puluh menit." Naruto berteriak frustasi ke arah Sasuke yang masih tidak merubah posisinya sedikit pun. "Kau membuat semua orang repot mengurusimu."

"Diamlah, _Dobe_!" Sasuke memijat pelipisnya perlahan dengan menggunakan tangan kanan.

Hinata melangkah perlahan mendekati Sasuke dan Naruto tanpa berusaha memperlihatkan keberadaannya.

"Ck. Kau ini sebenarnya mau bagaimana?"

Sasuke hanya diam, terlihat enggan menanggapi sahabat blondenya.

Naruto berdecak sebal melihat Sasuke. "Bukankah kau hanya perlu berkata jujur?"

Deg.

Langkah Hinata terhenti. 'Jujur? Pada siapa? Tentang apa?'

"Berisik, _Dobe_!"

"Ck. Bagaimana bisa kau terus bersikap seperti ini, _Teme_? Setidaknya perjuangkanlah dia."

'Perjuangkan? Dia? Siapa?' Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

"Katakanlah apa yang kau rasakan padanya!"

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Hinata menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar.

"Berhenti bersikap pengecut, _Teme_!"

Srreeett..

Sasuke mencengkeram kerah seragam Naruto. Tatapannya berubah tajam. "Aku bukan pengecut, _Dobe_."

Naruto sama sekali tidak takut dengan tatapan membunuh yang Sasuke berikan. Bersahabat sejak kecil dengannya membuat Naruto paham apa arti dari ekspresi datar yang kini ditampilkan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya enggan mengakui kebenaran yang telah nampak di ujung matanya.

"Kalau begitu apa namanya jika bukan pengecut, hah? Pecundang?" Naruto mulai geram dengan sikap Sasuke. "Kau hanya perlu berusaha mempertahankannya, dengan begitu kau akan berhenti bersikap bodoh seperti ini."

"Cih, bersikap bodoh? Siapa yang kau maksud bodoh? Dan siapa yang kau maksud harus ku pertahankan?"

Naruto memandang remeh ke arah Sasuke. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata."

Deg.

Hinata merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya. 'Sasuke? Padaku?' Wajah Hinata merona merah, jantungnya berdebar membuat dia merasakan perasaan euforia yang menyenangkan.

"Hinata? Gadis Hyuga itu?"

Hati Hinata mencelos saat dia mendengar nada merendahkan Sasuke saat mengucapkan namanya.

"Jangan bercanda, _Dobe_!" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menghina. Sasuke mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada kerah Naruto.

Naruto menepis kasar tangan Sasuke pada seragamnya, tubuhnya memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri hingga dengan cepat mata safirnya membulat saat pandangannya secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan sepasang manik lavender yang menatap ke arahnya dengan nanar.

Naruto dengan kilat melihat ke arah Sasuke, berusaha mencegah kalimat bodoh apa pun yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. "Aku tidak mungkin tertarik pada gadis membosankan seperti Hyuga itu. Dia tidak berada di tempat yang pantas untuk bisa bersamaku."

 _Bruuuuk._

'Terlambat.' Naruto mengerang dalam hati.

Sasuke menegok dengan cepat ke arah kanan. _Onix-_ nya membulat saat mendapati Hinata yang berdiri dengan tatapan kosong memandang ke arahnya.

"Hinata." Sasuke berdiri dengan cepat.

Sasuke melihat ke arah karton yang tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah kaki Hinata. Botol obat dan alkohol terlihat berceceran di lantai.

'Apakah Hinata telah berdiri di sana sejak tadi? Apakah dia mendengar percakapanku dengan Naruto? Apakah dia mendengar ucapanku tadi?'

"Hinata?" Sasuke berjalan pelan ke arah Hinata yang masih diam tidak merespon panggilannya.

"Hina.."

 _Plaaaaak._

Sasuke terjatuh di lantai setelah mendapat tamparan di pipi kirinya. Naruto yang berdiam diri di belakang berdiri kaku saat melihat peristiwa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

'Hinata memukul Sasuke?' Mulut Naruto masih menganga tak percaya.

Sasuke terkapar di lantai sambil menyentuh pipi kirinya yang berdenyut. Dia terkesiap kaget saat melihat lelehan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi pucat Hinata.

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke, kau memang brengsek." Mata Sasuke melebar mendengar umpatan yang diucapkan Hinata. "Tidakkah cukup kau telah mempermainkanku? Masih belum puaskah kau, Uchiha?"

Air mata Hinata mengalir begitu saja tanpa sanggup dia tahan. Perasaan sakit yang dulu pernah dirasakannya kini kembali lagi dengan begitu menakutkan.

Selalu. Mengapa harus selalu Sasuke?

Sasuke melihat sorot terluka yang tampak di wajah cantik Hinata, gadis itu menatapnya masih dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari manik lavendernya.

Sasuke melihat sorot terluka yang tampak di wajah cantik Hinata, gadis itu menatapnya masih dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari manik lavendernya.

"Aku bukan barang yang bisa seenaknya kau permainkan. Kau memang brengsek." Hinata berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tak berdaya di lantai.

Sasuke menatap ke arah punggung Hinata yang bergetar dengan hebat. Gadis itu terlihat sangat rapuh dan terluka.

"Hinata?" Naruto berteriak memanggil Hinata yang telah menghilang di balik pintu, dia berlari, berusaha mencoba untuk mencegah kepergian Hinata.

Naruto berbalik dan menggeram marah, dia berjalan cepat ke arah Sasuke kemudian memegang kerah seragamnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, brengsek?" Entah kenapa ketika Naruto yang memanggilnya 'brengsek' rasanya tidak sakit seperti saat dia mendengar Hinata yang mengucapkannya.

Sasuke hanya diam tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari arah pintu tempat Hinata berlalu tadi. "Cepat kejar dia, Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak di depan wajah Sasuke yang hanya diam tanpa merespon ucapannya.

"Tidak."

Safir Naruto membulat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Kau memang brengsek, Sasuke."

"Astaga Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke?" Sakura berteriak saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto di lantai. Naruto masih memberikan tatapan nyalang ke arah Sasuke.

"Tanyakan saja pada si brengsek ini!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu tanpa mempedulikan Sakura, Ino, Sai dan Shikamaru yang baru datang.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura dan Ino berjongkok mendekati Sasuke yang masih menunduk dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Shikamaru melihat Sasuke hanya menatap kosong ke arah karton yang tergeletak di lantai, dia tadi juga sempat melihat ada mobil yang baru keluar dari studio dengan kecepatan penuh, otak jeniusnya dengan cepat memproses apa yang telah terjadi. Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas saat mendapati masalah merepotkan yang hari ini banyak terjadi di depan matanya. "Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita biarkan dia sendiri!" Shikamaru berjalan keluar mengikuti Naruto.

Sai yang sepertinya telah mulai menyadari adanya masalah yang semakin pelik di antara sahabatnya hanya bisa menatap Sasuke iba. "Ayo, Ino- _chan_."

Ino menatap Sasuke sekali lagi sebelum berdiri menyambut uluran tangan kekasihnya.

"Sebaiknya kau juga biarkan Sasuke sendiri terlebih dahulu, Sakura."

Sakura merasa sedikit menyesal ketika memutuskan untuk menunda kedatangannya ke studio. Dia yakin bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke, dan mungkin dengan Hinata juga. Mata hijau Sakura memperhatikan ke arah karton yang berserekan di lantai, Sakura yakin bahwa semua barang itu adalah bawaan Hinata.

'Tapi apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka?' Sakura memutar otaknya berusaha untuk menjabarkan masalah yang baru saja terjadi. Alisnya mengernyit dalam saat dia sama sekali tidak menemukan jawaban sedikit pun. Sakura yakin bahwa Hinata tadi telah datang ke studio, dia sudah mengirim pesan kepada sahabat indigonya itu, tidak mungkin Hinata mengabaikan pesannya terlebih lagi ini tentang Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke intens, bungsu Uchiha itu sama sekali tidak bergerak, dia juga tidak mempedulikan keberadaannya disini. Sakura menyerah, dia memilih untuk bersabar dan mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto tentang hal apa yang telah terjadi hingga membuat Naruto tampak begitu marah kepada Sasuke.

Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang rumit, terkadang Sakura sendiri pun kesulitan untuk mendeskripsikan ekspresi yang ada di balik wajah datar Sasuke. Akhirnya Sakura hanya mampu menghembuskan nafasnya lalu berjalan mengikuti Sai dan Ino.

Setelah mendengar deru mobil yang meninggalkan halaman parkir studio miliknya, Sasuke akhirnya mampu sedikit bergerak. Dia masih menatap ke arah karton yang berserakan di dekat kakinya, dengan perlahan Sasuke mulai mengambil satu per satu barang-barang tersebut.

Ternyata Hinata membawa perlatan obat untuknya, ada kapas dan perban juga di dalam karton tersebut. Ketika Sasuke memasukkan tangannya lagi ke dalam karton, tangan besarnya menyentuh sesuatu yang lain di sana. Tangan Sasuke mencoba mengeluarkan benda terakhir di dalam karton tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah jaket.

Sasuke tahu bahwa ini adalah jaket miliknya. Jaket yang dia berikan pada Hinata saat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di Konoha _Park_. Jaket ini menjadi saksi janji yang diucapakannya untuk mulai memperjuangkan Hinata.

'Hinata?'

Sasuke menyentuh dadanya yang terasa nyeri. Ekspresi Hinata tadi mengingatkannya pada kejadian tiga tahun. Ekspresi sakit yang sama, ekspresi terluka yang sama.

"Tsk. Tentu saja sama, karena penyebab semua itu juga sama." Sasuke menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Kau bodoh, Uchiha Sasuke. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh."

Sasuke masih melampiaskan emosinya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya indra penciumannya menangkap harum yang familiar. Sasuke menyentuh jaket yang terkapar di pahanya dengan begitu hati-hati, dia membawa jaket tersebut ke arah hidung mancungnya.

Senyum Sasuke terbit begitu saja saat dia mencium wangi bunga lavender yang tertinggal di jaket tersebut. Dengan rakus Sasuke menghirup aroma yang kembali mengingatkannya kepada Hinata.

"Hinata?" Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada jaket yang masih digenggamnya. "Maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke lirih penuh rasa penyesalan.

oOo

Hinata mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak pernah dia capai sebelumnya. Air mata masih terus mengalir di wajahnya. Sesering apa pun dia menyekanya, secepat itu pula wajahnya akan kembali basah. Yang ada di pikiran Hinata kali ini hanyalah ingin segera cepat sampai di mansion Hyuga dan kembali mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar.

Setelah sepuluh menit terlama yang pernah Hinata lewati, akhirnya Hinata selamat telah sampai di kediamannya. Dia sempat berpesan kepada penjaga untuk tidak membiarkan siapa pun menemuinya meskipun itu salah seorang dari teman-temannya, termasuk Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Hinata mencengeram kuat dadanya yang terasa begitu perih. "Sasuke brengsek." Nafas Hinata tersengal-sengal. "Aku.. Aku sudah bosan."

Dengan air mata yang masih membasahi pipi, Hinata menjangkau semua yang ada di dekatnya sebagai pengalihan emosinya. Dia melempar semua buku yang sebelumnya berjajar rapi di rak, semua koleksi novel bahkan beberapa buku pelajaran pun mengalami nasib yang sama. "Masa bodoh dengan semua ini."

Kumpulan majalah yang semuanya berisi tentang kecantikan telah bertebaran memenuhi lantai kamarnya. "Aku tidak butuh ini lagi."

Dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah Hinata berjalan menuju ke arah cermin yang memiliki tinggi melebihi tubuhnya. Hinata menatap ke arah cermin masih dengan lelehan air mata di wajahnya.

Jelek.

Jelek.

Jelek.

"Betapa aku sudah berusaha keras selama tiga tahun ini." Hinata menyentuh pipinya kemudian menghapus aliran air mata yang tercipta di sana. "Aku berusaha menjadi cantik tidak dalam waktu yang sekejab. Aku.. Aku benar-benar bodoh."

Hinata terduduk di lantai masih dengan menatap cermin yang ada di hadapannya. "Nyatanya kau memang tidak pernah melihatku."

Hinata meremas dadanya, lelehan air mata mengalir kembali dengan begitu derasnya. "Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa kau masih tidak puas menyakitiku?"

Tangis Hinata kembali memenuhi ruangan bernuansa lavender tersebut. Memori tiga tahun lalu kembali berputar di kepalanya seperti sebuah rentetan film.

"Dulu.. Sekarang.. Dan.. Nanti.. Aku tidak akan pernah berada pada yang tempat yang pantas untukmu." Hinata mengucapkannya dengan suara yang begitu pelan dan terdengar menyakitkan.

Hinata menatap wajah sembabnya dari pantulan cermin. Menurut orang-orang Hinata adalah gadis yang cantik. Tapi kenapa semua masih belum cukup? Kenapa dengan wajahnya yang seperti ini dia masih merasakan sakit? Kenapa meski telah merubah penampilannya dia masih harus merasa terbuang seperti ini? Lagi?

- **T B C -**

Wah.

Sebenarnya author sendiri sempat baper waktu nulis chapter ini.

Gimana menurut readers sekalian?

 **Riview please!**

 **Balasan Riview:**

 **Siskakh27 :** wah,harus nih?

 **sabaku no yanie :** diusahain ya.Makasih udah riview,jangan bosan-bosan meninggalkan jejak!

 **intan margareta :** biasanya hampir semua anime endingnya kaya gitu deh.Yah,biarpun ngga semua sih.Cuma kamu loh yang berharap sad ending.Hehe.

 **ranmiablue :** makasih udah riview,jangan bosen-bosen ya!

 **kanra desu :** harus nih?Hehe.

 **baejung :** harus juga nih?He.

 **pengagum lavender :** sebenernya ide awal fic ini emang dengan konflik batin pribadi masing-masih tokoh lo.Kaya salah paham,gengsi,cemburu dan semacamnya.Happy ending nih?Makasih ya udah riview.

 **siska23 :** jangan bosen buat nunggu endingnya ya!Makasih udah riview.

 **shl :** sebenernya udah dijelasin di chap sebelumnya kalau Hinata emang ngga terbiasa sama kekerasan.Gimanapun Hinata kan hatinya lembut.Rasanya hampir semua orang yang tiba-tiba lihat perkelahian di depan matanya pasti bakal kaget kan?Makasih udah riview.

 **bill arr :** hinata lagi nolongim sasori tuh.Kan lukanya lebih parah.

 **yulia :** jangan lupa tetep tungguin endingnya nanti yah!Makasih udah riview.

 **roti bakar :** waduh,jujur aja author bener-bener ngga berpikir buat nyiksa sasuke lo.Maafin author yang bikin plot macam ini.Huhu.


	12. Gejolak

**Beautiful to Me**

 **chapter 12**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuga Hinata**

 **enjoy reading**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Apakah Hinata masih tidak menjawab panggilanmu?" Ino menatap dengan penuh harap ke arah Sakura yang sedang menempelkan layar ponsel pintarnya ke telinga.

Sakura mematikan panggilannya, dia menatap Ino dengan raut wajah kecewa kemudian menggeleng.

"Dia juga tidak menjawab satu pun panggilanku, Jidat." Ino menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. "Padahal kita selalu berusaha menghubunginya tapi dia selalu beralasan bahwa dia sedang sibuk membantu pekerjaan paman Hiashi."

"Apakah dia sedang menghindari kita, _Pig_?"

"Aku tahu kau bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari hal itu, Sakura." Ino menyisipkan nada menyindir dalam kalimatnya.

Wajah cantik Sakura ditopang di atas dagunya dengan menggunakan kedua telapak tangan. "Aku hanya berusaha meyakinkan diri."

"Meyakinkan diri dari apa?" Naruto yang baru datang bersama Sai langsung mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Sakura. Dia menatap gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan alis berkerut.

"Hinata tidak mau menjawab satu pun panggilan kami."

"Memangnya Hinata kemana?" Naruto memutar kepalanya ke segala arah untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata. "Sepertinya aku juga tidak melihat Tenten. Bukankah selama ini kalian kemana-mana selalu bersama?" Naruto menatap Sakura dan Ino dengan wajah bingung.

Ino menatap wajah Naruto dengan raut jengkel. "Memangnya kau tidak berkaca pada dirimu sendiri? Bukankah kalian sekarang juga hanya berdua?" Ino bertanya dengan nada menyindir yang sama seperti yang diucapkannya kepada Sakura.

Wajah Naruto berubah dingin ketika mendengar sindiran Ino. Auranya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi suram dan tak bersahabat. Naruto hanya diam sambil menaikkan bahunya acuh. Dia duduk di dekat Sakura sambil meraih botol air mineral yang ada di hadapannya. Cowok _blonde_ tersebut tampak mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan botol yang kini tengah berada di genggamannya.

Sakura yang memperhatikan Naruto dari arah samping hanya mampu menatap cowok berambut kuning tersebut dengan ekspresi sedih. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya panjang dan kembali menatap ke arah ponselnya kemudian terlihat mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

Kepala Ino bergantian menatap ke arah Sakura dan Naruto. Alisnya menukik tajam saat melihat interaksi tak biasa yang ditampilkan pasangan kekasih di hadapannya. Wajah cantik Ino menengok dengan cepat ke arah Sai yang kini duduk tepat di sampingnya, berharap mendapat sedikit penjelasan.

"Shikamaru sedang membantu Temari membuat proposal untuk diajukan dalam festival Konoha nanti, Ino- _chan_. Sedangkan Sasuke, sudah sejak pagi aku tidak melihatnya." Sai menjelaskan dengan detail apa yang ditanyakan Ino dari balik ekspresi wajahnya.

Kepala Ino mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Sebuah pemikiran tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya. Wajah cantik Ino menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Naruto, apa jangan-jangan kau belum berbaikan dengan Sasuke- _kun_?"

Naruto yang sedang meminum air mineral hanya menatap Ino sekilas dengan pandangan yang masih dingin kemudian menaikkan sedikit bahunya acuh. Sakura yang melihat respon datar Naruto kembali menghirup nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya dengan keras.

Kening berkerut Ino kembali terbentuk semakin dalam. Dia merasa heran melihat Naruto yang biasanya kelewat aktif menjadi lebih pendiam, tentu saja dia juga menyadari tatapan dingin yang dua kali didapatnya tadi. Lampu bohlam seolah menyala di atas kepala Ino ketika dirinya kini telah menyadari sesuatu. "Apakah dia.." Ino menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, sepertinya dia kesulitan melanjutkan ucapannya.

Sai yang mengerti maksud apa yang ingin Ino katakan hanya mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman menenangkan. Sai tahu bahwa kini sepertinya Ino sedang merasa sedikit bersalah telah membuat _mood_ Naruto berubah memburuk.

Sakura, Ino, Sai dan Shikamaru tentu tahu bahwa hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi memburuk setelah pertengkaran Hinata dan Sasuke tiga hari yang lalu. Mereka langsung pergi dari studio menyusul Naruto di mansion Namikaze untuk mencari tahu kejadian apa yang telah terjadi. Saat itu, Naruto memang tampak sangat marah. Mereka hanya tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan bertahan selama ini terhadap kemarahannya kepada Sasuke yang notabene telah berteman dengannya sejak kecil.

Keempat siswa yang sedang duduk di meja kantin yang sama tersebut terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hingga secara tidak sadar, situasi di sekitar mereka kini berubah menjadi sedikit canggung. Tidak ada lelucon dari Naruto, tidak ada sindiran tajam dari bibir penuh senyum Sai, tidak ada bentakan dan pukulan Sakura untuk Naruto, tidak ada gerutuan dari Shikamaru si tukang tidur, dan yang pasti, tidak akan ada Sasuke dan Hinata lagi dalam satu meja mereka.

"Ehm." Sai berusaha memecahkan keheningan yang tidak nyaman di antara mereka. "Ino- _chan,_ memangnya Hinata dan Tenten kemana?" Sai menatap Ino dengan penuh ingin tahu.

Ino menghembuskan nafasnya dengan panjang begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sai. "Tenten kemarin terbang ke Beijing untuk membantu persiapan salah seorang kerabatnya yang akan menikah. Jadi dapat dipastikan bahwa dia akan di sana dalam waktu yang relatif lama. Sedangkan Hinata sudah sejak kemarin tidak masuk sekolah. Dia memberitahu kami kalau dia sedang menemani paman Hiashi yang sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Ame."

"Bukankah tidak biasanya Hinata mengikuti perjalanan bisnis semacam itu?" Sai menatap Ino dengan wajah ingin tahu.

"Memang. Tapi sekarang kondisi paman Hiashi sedang tidak terlalu sehat, jadi Hinata ikut sekaligus membantu pekerjaan di sana."

"Bukankah ada Neji?" Sai bertanya dengan alis berkerut.

"Neji sudah berangkat ke London sejak seminggu lalu, Sai- _kun._ " Cowok eboni itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Lantas apa yang menyebabkan kau menyembunyikan wajah cantikmu di balik raut gusar seperti itu, Ino- _chan_?" Wajah pucat Sai ditopangkan di atas kedua telapak tangannya. Dia menatap Ino dengan senyuman yang membuat matanya sampai terpejam.

Wajah Ino merona dengan hebat saat mendengar gombalan Sai. Ino bergerak-gerak dari posisi duduknya saat melihat tatapan memuja yang sedang ditampilkan kekasihnya. "Ehm, sebenarnya kami merasa bahwa Hinata sedang menghindari kami, Sai- _kun._ "

Sai menggenggam pelan telapak tangan Ino yang ada di atas meja saat melihat raut sedih yang ditunjukkan gadis barbie tersebut. "Hinata-chan sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri, Ino- _chan_."

Ino menatap Sai dengan gurat wajah cemas. "Mungkin kau benar, Sai- _kun_. Aku hanya khawatir padanya. Dia pasti.. dia pasti sedang sangat.. sedih. Apakah menurutmu mereka akan baik-baik saja?" Ino menatap Sai dengan pandangan yang penuh harap.

Sai terdiam, kemudian menatap kedua manik Ino sambil menggeleng. "Entahlah, Ino- _chan_."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian? Apakah Hinata nanti akan tetap bersedia tampil dengan band kalian saat festival Konoha nanti?"

Pertanyaan Ino membuat ketiga orang lainnya semakin bungkam. Benar. Jujur saja mereka memang mengkhawatirkan situasi antara Hinata dan Sasuke, tapi mereka juga memikirkan penampilan band mereka saat festival Konoha nanti. Jika masalah di antara keduanya belum terselesaikan, dapat dipastikan Sasuke tidak akan tampil maksimal dalam acara tersebut. Tidak perlu menebak, selain Hinata, Sasukelah orang yang saat ini paling terluka.

"Kita semua tahu bahwa Hinata adalah orang yang baik." Sai menatap Ino yang sedang menganggukkan kepalanya. Wajah Sai kembali menatap ke arah depan dengan pandangan menerawang. "Tapi Hinata juga manusia biasa yang dapat merasakan sakit."

Safir Naruto terpejam saat mendengar ucapan Sai. Ekspresi terluka Hinata saat di atap studio kembali terlintas di kepalanya. Bagaimana wajah terkejut Hinata saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke, bagaimana derasnya deraian air mata yang turun dari mata Hinata, bagaimana wajah Hinata saat menampar Sasuke dan bagaimana dia gagal mencegah keluarnya ucapan Sasuke saat itu seolah kembali terulang berkali-kali di kepalanya. Sebenarnya Naruto sendiri tidak yakin apakah Hinata masih bersedia tampil untuk band mereka atau tidak. Perkataan Sasuke jelas telah menorehkan luka yang begitu dalam di hati gadis itu.

"Lalu.. bagaimana dengan Sasuke- _kun_ sendiri?" Ino menatap Naruto dan Sakura bergantian.

Safir Naruto bergerak ke atas untuk menghindari tatapan menuntut dari Ino, dia sendiri masih enggan memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang Ino berikan.

"Sampai saat ini, Sasuke- _kun_ adalah orang yang paling sulit ditemui. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya."

"Apakah dia juga tidak menjawab panggilanmu, Sakura?"

Sakura menganggukkan wajah cantiknya. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu nomor ponsel Sasuke dan Hinata adalah _list_ terbanyak yang ada di daftar panggilan maupun _folder_ pesannya.

"Sudahlah, Sakura- _chan_." Sakura menatap Naruto yang akhirnya mau membuka suara setelah sekian lama. "Aku memang sangat kesal kepada Sasuke- _teme_ , tapi aku yakin dia bukanlah orang bodoh. Dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Hinata- _chan._ "

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras untuk kesekian kalinya. Setidaknya hatinya sedikit merasa lega setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. "Semoga saja kau benar."

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan raut wajah misterius. "Tentu saja aku benar." Sakura dan Ino menatap kelanjutan ucapan Naruto dengan wajah yang terlihat penasaran. "Sasuke- _teme_ pasti tidak akan melepaskan cinta pertamanya lagi." Ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Ino, Sai dan Sakura terdiam mencerna ucapan Naruto. "APAAAAA?"

 _Well_ , siapa yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto- _dobe_ adalah orang yang tidak peka?

oOo

Hinata menghempaskan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang kamar hotel yang telah enam hari ini dia tempati. Gadis cantik itu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lelah. Entah sudah berapa kali dia melakukan hal itu. Lavendernya kembali menatap ke arah dokumen yang sedang berada di pangkuannya. Sekian kalinya Hinata membaca tumpukan kertas tersebut, tetap saja tidak ada sedikit pun yang membekas di kepalanya.

Hinata mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Setelah menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya beberapa kali, Hinata akhirnya kembali mengambil tumpukan dokumen tersebut. Saat ini seharusnya dia telah mempelajari segala hal yang ada di sana mengingat saat malam nanti Hinata harus pergi mewakili sang ayah untuk mengikuti pertemuan bisnis.

 _Kami-sama_ seolah berpihak padanya saat Hinata harus menemani Hyuga Hiashi dalam perjalanan bisnis yang tidak bisa dibatalkan. Bukannya Hinata merasa senang karena kondisi ayahnya yang sedang memburuk, tapi tentu saja Hinata merasa beruntung karena secara tidak langsung dia tidak perlu membuat banyak alasan untuk menghindari teman-temannya.

Hari ini tepat seminggu Hinata tidak menemui sahabat-sahabatnya. _Kami-sama_ lagi-lagi memberikan keberuntungan padanya karena sehari setelah pertengkaran hebatnya di studio bertepatan dengan akhir pekan. Hinata sedikit lega sebab saat itu dia tidak perlu memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menyembunyikan wajah kusut dan mata sembabnya dari orang-orang.

Tangan Hinata terulur menyentuh ponselnya. Dia membuka pesan yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh Sasori. Hembusan nafas kasar kembali terdengar dari mulut gadis cantik itu. Hatinya merasa sangat bersalah pada Sasori. Pasalnya saat ini Sasori sedang berada di bandara untuk segera terbang menuju London. Sasori memang memajukan jadwal kepergiannya dan hal itu membuat Hinata tidak dapat menepati janjinya untuk mengantarkan kepergian Sasori karena bertepatan dengan keikutsertaannya dalam perjalanan bisnis.

Sasori dan Neji sama-sama melanjutkan kuliah mereka di London. Keduanya kuliah di salah satu universitas ternama di sana namun mengambil jurusan yang berbeda. Neji mengambil jurusan bisnis sedangkan Sasori kedokteran.

Sasori?

Hinata menjatuhkan ponselnya di samping tumpukan dokumen. Kedua matanya terpejam saat mengingat wajah imut cowok yang selalu dapat dia andalkan tersebut. Rasa kehilangan tentu saja sedang menyelimuti hatinya mengingat dia akan kesulitan bertemu dengan Sasori. Kehilangan Neji dua minggu yang lalu telah membuat Hinata kesepian, dan sekarang dia harus berjauhan dengan Sasori juga.

Sampai saat ini pun Hinata masih tidak mengerti maksud di balik tindakan Sasori saat di halaman sekolah seminggu lalu. Hinata mengenal Sasori sebagai sosok yang penuh pertimbangan, namun pertimbangan apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sasori? Hal apa yang dia rencanakan?

Manik indah Hinata kembali menatap ke arah ponselnya yang saat ini sedang berkedip-kedip. Panggilan yang berasal dari Sakura tersebut berhenti saat Hinata tidak menyentuh layar ponselnya sedikit pun, tidak berapa lama kemudian nampak pemberitahuan pesan masuk yang dikirim oleh Ino. Apakah keduanya saat ini sedang bersama?

Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Hinata memang sedang merindukan sahabat-sahabat berisiknya tersebut. Dalam diri Hinata saat sedang mengalami gejolak batin yang alot. Di satu sisi Hinata begitu ingin menjawab panggilan dari Sakura ataupun Ino, tapi di sisi lain Hinata juga merasa takut.

Hinata yakin kedua sahabatnya tersebut sedang mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Dia sebenarnya saat ingin menjawab panggilan yang hampir tidak pernah membuat ponselnya terdiam setiap harinya, tapi ketika Hinata menjawab salah satu di antara panggilan tersebut dapat dipastikan bahwa cepat atau lambat keduanya akan mengatakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan peristiwa seminggu lalu. Dan Hinata masih merasa tidak siap untuk itu.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Tidak! Dia tidak ingin mengingat sesuatu tentang Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke?

Nyuuuuttt.

Tangan mungil Hinata bergerak menuju ke arah dadanya. Ada sengatan tak kasat mata yang kembali terasa di sana. Hinata meringis. Kenapa hanya menyebut nama Uchiha Sasuke di dalam hati saja membuat Hinata kembali merasakan tusukan tak kasat mata di hatinya? Haruskah Hinata mencantumkam nama Uchiha Sasuke dalam daftar orang yang tak boleh disebutkan namanya?

Manik bulan Hinata terpejam saat hatinya kembali merasakan nyeri yang sama seperti seminggu lalu. Rasa sakit yang hampir sama seperti yang dia rasakan tiga tahun silam, namun entah kenapa sakit yang kini Hinata rasakan terasa lebih menusuk dan menimbulkan perasaan sesak.

Ada sebuah rasa yang tidak seharusnya ada di sana. Rasa tersebut menyerupai sebuah perasaan.. kehilangan? Manik bulan Hinata semakin redup saat menyadarinya. Mengapa hatinya terasa kosong? Kenapa kesepian yang kini tengah dia rasakan terasa begitu menakutkan? Kenapa dia harus merasa kesepian? Kenapa dia harus merasa kehilangan? Apakah Hinata merasa kehilangan ' _dia_ '? Apakah kekosongan hatinya memang disebabkan oleh 'dia'? Apakah ' _dia_ ' telah membawa sebagian hatinya? Ataukah ' _dia_ ' telah membawa semuanya? Mengapa dibalik semua rasa kesepian dan kehilangan yang tidak Hinata pahami justru memunculkan sebuah perasaan.. rindu?

Bibir tipis Hinata bergetar menahan sesak di hatinya. Haruskah Hinata membiarkan hatinya merindu?

Kepala berhiaskan rambut indigo itu menggeleng dengan keras. Hinata memukul kepalanya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin pemikiran tersebut terlintas di kepalanya? Bagaimana mungkin Hinata berpikir untuk boleh merindukan ' _dia_ '?

 _Hell no_. Jika Hinata melakukan hal tersebut artinya Hinata harus bersedia mengorbankan setengah pikirannya. Mengorbankan setengah kesadarannya. Dalam artian Hinata harus segera bersiap untuk menjadi gila.

 _No. No. No._

Kepala Hinata kembali menggeleng dengan keras. Hinata kembali menghirup dan menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali. Dia harus segera menghilangkan pikiran tentang perasaan kehilangan, kesepian dan kerinduan yang tiba-tiba menghantam kuat pikirannya.

Hinata kembali menatap ponselnya dengan perasaan bersalah. Hubungan Hinata dengan ' _dia_ ' yang kini berakhir berantakan. Salah! Bukan hanya sekarang saja hubungan mereka berantakan. Bukankah keduanya tidak pernah berakhir 'baik-baik' saja?

Bayangan wajah ' _pria itu_ ' kini tergantikan oleh sosok Ino, Sakura dan Tenten. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa pertengkaran beberapa hari yang lalu membuat Hinata menjauhi ketiga sahabatnya tersebut. Entah sudah berapa panggilan dan pesan yang telah dia abaikan. Hampir semua pesan tersebut dari Ino, Sakura dan Tenten.

"Hinata?"

" _Tou-san_?" Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya saat melihat Hyuga Hiashi berjalan menghampirinya. Hiashi mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping anaknya. Wajah datar Hiashi menatap dengan pandangan penuh sayang ke arah Hinata.

" _Tou-san_ sudah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali tapi kau tidak menjawab. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Ehm." Hinata menghindari pandangan ayahnya dengan menatap ke arah samping. "Aku tidak memikirkan apa pun _Tou-san_." Wajah Hinata kembali mengarah pada Hiashi disertai dengan sebuah senyuman yang bahkan tidak sampai ke matanya. "Apakah keadaan _Tou-san_ sudah membaik?"

Hiashi tahu bahwa saat ini Hinata sedang menyembunyikan masalahnya. Meskipun Hinata tampak lemah, tapi Hinata bukanlah sosok gadis pengadu. Dia terbiasa menyelesaikan masalahnya bahkan cenderung memendamnya sendiri.

Hiashi mengelus puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut. "Kau harus ingat bahwa kau tidak pernah sendiri! Kau memiliki _tou-san_ dan Neji. Kami menyayangimu melebihi apa pun."

Hinata tertegun saat melihat senyuman tipis muncul di wajah sang ayah terlebih dengan ucapan sang ayah yang baru saja didengarnya.

Ayahnya benar, Hinata tidak sendirian. Dia memiliki ayah dan kakak yang begitu mencintainya. Dia juga memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang begitu baik dan tulus kepadanya. Hinata sekarang memang sedang merasa kehilangan, tapi bukankah Hinata harus bersyukur atas orang-orang yang begitu menyayanginya?

Senyuman indah terbit begitu saja di wajah cantik Hinata. Dia menggeser tubuhnya ke depan kemudian merangsek ke dalam pelukan sang ayah. "Terimakasih, _Tou-san._ "

Hiashi sedikit lega saat melihat senyuman tulus Hinata, tidak seperti senyuman yang tadi sebelumnya dia terima. Hiashi tahu bahwa masalah Hinata belum terselesaikan tapi setidaknya kini dia telah merasa sedikit lebih baik. Hiashi membalas pelukan Hinata sambil membelai surai panjang indigo yang mirip seperti milik mendiang istrinya.

"Apakah kau sudah mempersiapkan keperluanmu?"

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menganggukkan wajahnya dengan semangat. "Apakah _tou-san_ sudah memberitahu _nii-san_ kalau keberangkatan kita dipercepat?" Ada kilat jahil yang muncul dari sorot wajah Hinata.

Hyuga Hiashi tersenyum simpul saat melihat sikap antusias Hinata. "Belum. Apakah kau ingin kalau _tou-san_ tidak perlu memberitahu Neji?"

Hinata kembali menganggukkan kepalanya dengan binar bahagia. "Jadi kita akan memberikan kejutan pada _nii-san_?"

"Bukankah Sasori juga sudah berangkat?"

Bibir mungil Hinata mengkerucut lucu. "Beberapa hari yang lalu Sasori- _kun_ berkata kalau dia masih memiliki waktu lebih dari seminggu untuk tetap di Konoha. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia memajukan jadwal keberangkatannya. Padahal dia belum berpamitan langsung padaku."

Senyuman tipis muncul begitu saja di bibir Hiashi. "Wajar bila Sasori mempercepat keberangkatannya. Tidak seperti keluarga Hyuga yang banyak bermukim di London, keluarga Akasuna hampir seluruhnya tinggal di Suna dan mereka memiliki kesibukan yang tidak mudah ditinggalkan. Acara nanti tidak hanya melibatkan keluarga Hyuga tapi Akasuna juga, mungkin Sasori berpikir untuk membantu persiapan di sana."

"Ah, _tou-san_ benar. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Bahkan sebelumnya aku dan Sasori- _kun_ sudah membicarakan dekorasi dan interior yang akan digunakan di acara nanti." Mata Hinata berbinar senang ketika mengingat rencana yang telah dibuatnya bersama Sasori. "Semoga saja keluarga Hyuga dan Akasuna menyukainya."

"Apakah kau juga berencana mengejutkan Sasori?"

Tawa Hinata menggema dengan begitu renyah. "Tentu saja, _tou-san_. Lagipula aku yakin bahwa _nii-san_ dan Sasori- _kun_ tidak akan mengira kita akan datang secepat ini."

"Apakah kau ingin kita pulang ke Konoha dulu, Hinata?"

Hinata terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. Wajah Hinata yang tiba-tiba berubah sendu membuat Hiashi menyadari alasan kesedihan putrinya selama seminggu ini. Neji dan Hiashi memang selalu menampilkan wajah datar andalannya kepada siapa pun, tapi kedua pria Hyuga ini memiliki kepekaan yang luar biasa terlebih dengan orang-orang di dekatnya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin memberitahukan keberangkatanmu kepada teman-temanmu? Kau mungkin tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka dalam waktu yang lama."

"Ehm, entahlah _tou-san_. Mungkin nanti aku akan mengabari mereka lewat ponsel saja. Lagipula waktu kita hanya sedikit, terlebih lagi aku ingin segera membantu persiapan acara di London nanti." Ucap Hinata sambil menudukkan kepalanya.

Tangan Hiashi terulur menyentuh puncak kepala Hinata. "Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu." Hiashi beranjak keluar dari kamar hotel putrinya. Sebelum sampai pintu tubuh Hiashi berbalik untuk melihat wajah Hinata yang sedang tertunduk. "Nanti malam kau istirahat saja! _Tou-san_ dan Iruka yang akan pergi dalam acara jamuan bisnis nanti malam."

Kepala Hinata bergerak ke samping berusaha mencermati ucapan sang ayah. Bukankah tadi sang ayah memintanya untuk mempelajari dokumen yang akan dibahas dalam pertemuan dan jamuan bisnis nanti?

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kondisi _tou-san_?"

" _Tou-san_ sudah baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir! Tapi mungkin malam ini Tou-san tidak bisa kembali ke hotel ini mengingat perjalanan yang lumayan jauh. Sebenarnya _tou-san_ bisa saja membawamu ikut serta tapi rapat kita besok akan berlangsung di hotel ini, jadi lebih baik kau tetap tinggal. Apakah kau keberatan?"

Hinata tersenyum manis ke arah ayahnya. Dia tahu bahwa Hyuga Hiashi yang berwajah datar kini sedang mengkhawatirkannya. "Tentu saja tidak, _tou-san_. Lagipula ini adalah salah satu hotel yang menjadi relasi bisnis Hyuga corp. Jadi _tou-san_ tidak perlu khawatir. _Tou-san_ harus menjaga kesehatan! Jangan sampai kelelahan!" Hiashi mengangguk menjawab putrinya kemudian berbalik menghilang di balik pintu.

Sudah hampir lima jam sejak keberangkatan ayahnya dari hotel ini. Itu berarti sudah lebih dari empat jam Hinata berbaring sambil terus membolak balikkan tubuhnya. Manik Hinata menatap ke arah jam dinding di atasnya. Jam 1 dini hari bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk terjaga.

Kenapa bagi Hinata tidur nyenyak terasa seperti sesuatu yang begitu mewah seminggu ini? Nafas Hinata keluar dengan kasar dari hidung mungilnya.

Bagaimana mungkin seminggu ini Hinata begitu kesulitan memejamkan mata? Mungkin bukan kesulitan, lebih tepatnya Hinata takut memejamkan matanya. Bayangan kejadian seminggu lalu kembali terlintas di benaknya saat dengan sadar Hinata menutup kedua manik bulannya.

Dia?

Dia adalah orang yang sama yang menjadi penyebab kesedihannya tiga tahun lalu. Dia adalah orang yang kini juga menyebabkan kesedihannya. Dia adalah orang yang lagi-lagi menyakiti Hinata dengan kata-kata tajamnya. Kenapa pengaruh 'orang itu' begitu besar untuk Hinata? Kenapa efek sakitnya terasa begitu menyiksa? Kenapa Hinata masih tetap menjadi seperti orang bodoh yang sama? Orang bodoh yang masih merasakan sakit yang sama dari orang yang sama dan masih mau memikirkan orang yang telah menyakitinya.

Hinata mendengus. Berdiam diri di dalam kamar nyatanya bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa membantunya untuk memejamkan mata. Akhirnya setelah kembali menatap ke arah jam dinding yang kini menunjukkan hampir pukul 2 dini hari, Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar hotel. Semoga saja setelah menghirup sedikit udara segar, matanya akan segera merasakan kantuk.

Kaki mungil Hinata yang berbalut flat shoes melangkah kecil menyusuri halaman depan hotel. Kepala Hinata berkeliling menelusuri hiruk pikuk Ame yang sedang menikmati waktu akhir pekannya.

Wajah Hinata tertunduk. Lavendernya memandang berbagai lukisan abstrak yang terbentuk di lantai halaman depan hotel yang tengah dipijaknya. 'Indah.' Senyuman simpul tiba-tiba terbentuk begitu saja di bibir mungil gadis indigo tersebut.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Kembali menelusuri taman kota yang terletak tepat di depan hotel.

Deg.

Jantung Hinata berpacu begitu cepat ketika lavendernya menangkap pemandangan yang dia sendiri tidak yakini apakah itu nyata atau sekedar khayalannya saja.

Tidak mungkin.

Uchiha Sasuke?

 **~ T B C ~**

Kira-kira ada yang bisa menebak nggak keluarga Hyuga akan ada acara apa?

Btw, cuma sekedar curhat. Sebenarnya draft chapter ini sudah ada sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Tapi gara-gara kecerobohan author, file itu justru kehapus.

Untuk balasan riview akan dibalas chapter depan.

Salam hangat


	13. Sebuah Kesadaran

Deg.

Jantung Hinata berpacu begitu cepat ketika lavendernya menangkap pemandangan yang dia sendiri tidak yakini apakah itu nyata atau sekedar khayalannya saja.

Tidak mungkin.

Uchiha Sasuke?

Tubuh mungil Hinata terpaku tepat di tempatnya. Badannya kaku dan tidak memiliki kuasa untuk bergerak.

'Tidak mungkin.' Hinata berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu memang hanyalah sekedar bayangan Uchiha Sasuke seperti yang belakangan ini selalu tiba-tiba muncul di sekitarnya.

Mata Hinata masih tertuju pada sosok pria tegap berbalut jaket biru gelap yang terasa familiar bagi Hinata. Pria tersebut sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada besi pembatas taman dengan posisi salah satu kaki yang sedikit ditekuk. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap ke arah bawah.

Hinata masih menatap sosok yang dia kira Uchiha Sasuke tersebut. Menunggu hingga bayangan tersebut hilang dengan sendirinya seperti yang biasanya terjadi.

Deg.

Rambut raven sosok di hadapannya sedikit tertiup angin hingga menimbulkan efek beriak yang terlihat begitu indah. Tiupan angin yang terasa nyata. Ģerakan rambut yang terlihat nyata. Dan aroma tubuh yang tercium nyata.

'Bohong. Tidak mungkin. Dia nyata?'

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Tiba-tiba wajah yang sejak tadi tertunduk tersebut kini terangkat. Onix dan lavender bertemu hingga membuat nafas Hinata tercekat seketika. Wajah pria tersebut juga nampak sama terkejutnya seperti Hinata.

Lavender Hinata masih terkunci padanya. 'Kenapa dia ada di sana? Tidak!'

Seettt.

Tubuh Hinata berbalik begitu menyadari bahwa sosok di depan sana benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha brengsek Sasuke benar-benar ada di Ame dan sekarang berada tepat beberapa meter di hadapannya.

Kaki mungil Hinata melangkah tergesa. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak siap. Langkah kaki Hinata semakin cepat, tubuhnya berusaha berlari untuk menghindari kemungkinan bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang lebih lanjut dari pada ini.

"Hinata?"

Eeeh?

Wajah Hinata memandang horor ke arah belakang. 'Kenapa dia justru mengejarku?' Kini Hinata benar-benar sedang merutuki tubuhnya yang terlahir dengan kaki yang pendek.

Tidak!

Hinata masih berusaha berlari sekuat mungkin. Secepat mungkin. Kalau bisa Hinata ingin bumi menelannya bulat-bulat saat ini juga. Apa pun itu, asalkan dia tidak berjumpa dengan pria itu. Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Hinata tidak ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Mata Hinata menatap penuh harap ke arah pintu depan hotel yang tinggal berjarak beberapa meter dari tubuhnya. 'Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi sampai.'

Greeeb.

Deg.

Tubuh Hinata berhenti terpaksa saat Sasuke telah berhasil menangkap tangan kanannya. Tangan besar Sasuke berhasil menghentikan ayunan langkah kaki Hinata.

'Kenapa aku selalu sial? _Kami-sama._ ' Wajah Hinata menunduk menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

Hinata berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Genggaman tangan yang begitu besar yang meskipun pelan namun terasa menyakitkan bagi Hinata. Hinata mengibaskan tangannya dengan keras. Meskipun terasa tidak mencengkeram namun tetap saja genggaman itu enggan terlepas. "Lepaskan aku, Uchiha!"

Nafas Hinata terengah. Peluh telah membanjiri dahi hingga wajahnya. "Bodoh. Kenapa aku selalu saja sial seperti ini?" Tubuh Hinata merosot ke bawah. Kakinya yang mungil tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya yang sekarang tengah bergetar hebat. Sasuke sendiri masih berdiri di sana, di samping Hinata dan nampak enggan melepaskan tangannya.

Air mata Hinata tiba-tiba mengalir begitu saja. 'Padahal aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga selama tiga tahun ini. Kenapa? Kenapa?'

Nafas Hinata masih terengah. Nafasnya tersengal akibat air matanya. Emosi dan gejolak terasa menggebu-gebu memenuhi seluruh bagian hatinya. "Jangan lihat!" Suara Hinata bergetar menahan isaknya. Meskipun telah berusaha setengah mati, tetap saja lelehan air mata masih mengalir begitu deras di pipinya.

Saat ini Hinata benar-benar merasa ingin menendang Sasuke jauh-jauh darinya. Kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya? Padahal selama seminggu ini Hinata merasa baik-baik saja.

Ralat, mungkin bukan baik-baik saja. Tapi mencoba untuk bersikap baik-baik saja.

Apa pun itu, Hinata merasa bahwa dia tetap harus diberikan hadiah atas usahanya selama seminggu ini. Mengenyahkan pikiran tentang kejadian yang menimpanya di studio bukanlah perkara yang mudah bagi Hinata.

Hinata harus sekuat tenaga mengalihkan pikirannya pada hal lain. Dan meskipun itu adalah hal tersulit yang pernah dilakukannya, tapi nyatanya Hinata bisa. Dia tetap bisa menghadapai ayahnya dan semua orang lainnya dengan wajah tegar dan dagu terangkat seperti layaknya seorang Hyuga.

Dan kini, dengan lelehan air mata yang Hinata tak tahu kapan dan kenapa bisa mengalir, Hinata justru harus menangis di depan orang yang paling tidak ingin gadis itu harapkan tahu bahwa Hinata adalah sosok yang lemah.

Mengapa dengan seenaknya ' _dia_ ' datang dan kembali menghancurkan pertahanan yang susah payah telah dibuatnya?

"Hinata."

"Jangan lihat aku, Uchiha!" Hinata menegaskan suaranya, berusaha tidak menyelipkan nada memohon di dalamnya.

Sasuke berdiri menjulang di sisi Hinata. Menatap wajah Hinata yang sedang tertunduk dengan tetesan-tetesan air mata yang mulai tergenang tepat di bawah gadis itu. Tatapan Sasuke begitu dalam. Wajahnya berusaha memperhatikan setiap detail ekspresi yang sedang ditampilkan oleh wajah sendu gadis di bawahnya.

"Jangan lari dari kenyataan!" Suara Sasuke mengalun dengan begitu tenang dan dalam. "Kau selalu melakukannya bukan?"

Deg.

Tubuh Hinata terpaku di tempatnya. Tiba-tiba tetesan air mata berhenti mengalir dari manik lavendernya.

"Kau bisa saja merubah penampilanmu dan membuat semua orang memperhatikanmu seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang. Tapi mungkin kau lupa, bahwa kau tidak akan bisa menipu apa yang ada di dalam. Baik itu di dalam dirimu ataupun yang ada di dalam hatimu."

Seett.

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangan Hinata. Tubuhnya yang tadi sedikit menunduk kini berdiri dengan tegap.

"Maafkan aku waktu itu, Hinata."

Onix Sasuke menghangat saat menatap Hinata yang masih menunduk menyembunyikan wajah di sela-sela kakinya. Sasuke berjalan mundur dua langkah menjauhi Hinata. Dengan perlahan dia membalikkan tubuh tegapnya kemudian berjalan dengan tenang meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terduduk tepat di depan pintu hotel.

Hinata termenung meresapi setiap kata-kata yang baru saja Sasuke ucapkan kepadanya. 'Apakah tadi Uchiha Sasuke meminta maaf kepadaku? Benarkah?' Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Eeeeh? Sudah pergi? Hanya begitu saja?" Wajah Hinata pias saat menyadari hal apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Jadi hanya begitu gaya Uchiha Sasuke saat meminta maaf?"

Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa peristiwa yang beberapa menit lalu terjadi benar-benar di luar perkiraan Hinata. Dia tidak mengira bahwa Sasuke hanya melakukan hal semacam itu kepadanya.

'Setidaknya Sasuke bisa meminta maaf dengan cara yang lebih baik seperti dengan mengucapkan kata-kata yang manis sambil memberikan pelukan atau setidaknya dia bisa menyanyi seperti di film-film romantis yang sering aku tonton, bukankah suara Sasuke tidak buruk?'

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya. 'Kenapa reaksinya hanya begitu saja? Padahal aku tadi sempat menangis di hadapannya. Aku sangat terluka dengan sikap dan ucapannya. Dan itu semua karena Uchiha brengsek itu. Sebenarnya dia bersungguh-sungguh minta maaf padaku atau tidak? Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar bodoh.' Hinata menggeruti di dalam hati. Merutuki sikap Sasuke yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

Wajah Hinata kembali menunduk, lavendernya beralih menatap ke arah tangan kanannya. Tangan yang tadi berada di genggaman Uchiha Sasuke.

'Tangan Sasuke.. hangat. Rasanya.. rasanya aku sudah sangat lama menunggu hal ini.' Hinata mengusap peluhnya. Air matanya sudah mengering sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Dasar bodoh." Hinata memejamkan maniknya dengan rapat. Ekspresi wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu terlihat menyebalkan kembali terlintas kembali di dalam benaknya.

'Uchiha Sasuke.. Dia.. dia selalu menyakitiku dengan seenaknya. Dengan kata-kata pedasnya. Dengan sikap dinginnya. Sampai terasa begitu sakit. Dan pedih. Lalu sekarang.. tiba-tiba dia muncul di hadapanku dan mengucapkan kalimat seolah-olah dia begitu mengenalku. Yang benar saja.'

Manik lavender Hinata kembali terbuka. Kepalanya mendongak menatap ke arah hamparan bintang yang terlihat begitu indah. "Uchiha Sasuke _no baka_."

Langit malam yang terlihat begitu pekat. Hembusan angin yang tertiup sepoi dan suasana yang begitu tenang. Hinata seolah merasakan _de javu_.

Ingatan Hinata kembali pada kenangan beberapa tahun silam. Kenangan yang selalu berusaha dia lupakan, kenangan yang selalu berkaitan dengan Sasuke, dengan Uchiha Sasuke, sang pangeran sekolah.

Sasuke adalah bintang yang terlalu jauh untuk Hinata gapai. Sasuke begitu indah, memukau, mempesona dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang meragukan hal itu.

Sungguh sangat berbeda dengan Hinata, hingga membuat mereka terlihat bagaikan langit dan bumi. Hal inilah yang membuat Hinata mencoba membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Perasaan yang entah sejak kapan mulai muncul dan bersemi di hatinya.

Hinata tahu bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari para gadis yang telah terjerat pada pesona Uchiha Sasuke. Meskipun begitu Hinata bukanlah gadis bodoh yang tidak tahu diri, Hinata sadar akan siapa dirinya dan Hinata tahu di mana posisinya berada.

Hyuga Hinata bukankah seorang yang spesial. Jika bukan karena nama Hyuga yang disandangnya, Hinata bukanlah apa-apa selain seorang gadis culun, ceroboh, berpenampilan membosankan yang kebetulan memiliki otak encer melebihi para gadis lain di sekitarnya.

Seorang Hyuga Hinata bukanlah siapa-siapa jika dibandingkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Hyuga dan Uchiha memang sebuah kombinasi yang cocok jika di sandingkan. Kekayaan, kejayaan, kejeniusan, kepopuleran dan kesuksesan. Tapi hal itu seolah tidak berlaku bagi Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sasuke memang memiliki semua hal yang dimiliki oleh para Uchiha pada umumnya. Otak cerdas, penampilan memukau, pesona menyilaukan dan kharisma yang begitu besar.

Lain halnya dengan Hinata. Bungsu Hyuga itu bahkan tidak memiliki sesuatu yang bisa dia banggakan. Dia memang memiliki otak cerdas, tapi semua Hyuga juga memilikinya. Bahkan Hinata yang termasuk dalam golongan utama klan Hyuga tidak memiliki penampilan menarik layaknya para Hyuga lainnya.

Hal itulah yang membuat Hinata sadar dimana posisinya. Posisi dimana dia berada pada tempat yang tidak pantas untuk menjadikan seorang Uchiha Sasuke sebagai sosok yang diidamkannya.

Tidak! Bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak pantas tapi Hinatalah yang tidak layak untuk masuk dalam deretan para gadis yang pantas untuk berjalan bersisihan dengan bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Keberadaan Hinata akan hilang saat dia ditempatkan pada kondisi di mana dia berada pada lautan para gadis pemuja Sasuke. Hinata tidak akan memiliki nyali untuk menatap Sasuke tepat di hadapan pemuda itu. Karena seperti biasanya, Kami-sama terlalu sedikit memberikan nyali kepada Hinata hingga membuat gadis itu selalu memilih menyingkir dan memutuskan untuk menatap diam-diam ke arah Sasuke dari arah samping.

Harapan tentang kedekatan Sasuke menggema di hati Hinata saat secara beruntun dia dan Sasuke selalu terpilih menjadi perwakilan sekolah dalam mengikuti olimpiade. Tidak hanya dalam hal pelajaran, namun keduanya juga selalu disandingkan sebagai perwakilan untuk tampil dalam sebuah festival ataupun perlombaan menyanyi dan bermain alat musik.

Untuk pertama kalinya akhirnya Hinata merasa bangga dan bersyukur memiliki kecerdasan yang selama ini tidak pernah dia anggap spesial. Kemampuannya itulah yang akhirnya membuat dia dan Sasuke selalu terlibat dalam tempat yang sama pada waktu yang relatif lama.

Meskipun dapat dipastikan bahwa Hinata dan Sasuke selalu terlibat dalam pertengkaran dan adu pendapat hingga membuat keduanya hampir tidak pernah berada dalam kondisi yang 'biasa' saja. Tapi hal itu justru membuat Hinata mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke yang benci jika harus menunggu. Sasuke yang sedikit mengerutkan alisnya ketika sedang serius. Sasuke yang selalu menyeringai ketika sedang memikirkan hal jahil. Sasuke yang selalu menggerutu jika sedang diberikan perintah oleh orang lain. Sasuke yang benci makanan manis. Sasuke yang suka dengan tomat. Sasuke yang sangat menyayangi ibunya. Sasuke yang selalu bersikap dingin tapi memiliki hati yang hangat. Sasuke yang irit bicara tapi selalu memperhatikan ketika ada orang yang sedang berbicara kepadanya.

Dan sejak saat itu Hinata akan sangat bahagia ketika dia dapat menemukan ekspresi lain yang ditampilkan di wajah Sasuke. Hinata sendiri tidak sadar sejak kapan dia mulai memperhatikan Sasuke. Sejak kapan dia mulai selalu melihat ke arah bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Dan sejak kapan nama Sasuke mulai memenuhi seluruh isi hatinya.

Ketika Hinata dihadapkan pada kondisi dimana dia tidak memiliki pilihan selain ikut menemani sang ayah untuk pindah ke London. Akhirnya Hinata sadar bahwa Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuga Hinata adalah sosok yang benar-benar terlalu jauh untuk dapat bersama.

Teramat jauh malahan.

Hinata tahu bahwa dia sama sekali tidak memiliki kuasa untuk menentukan kepada siapa hatinya akan mendamba. Maka dari itulah Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi. Pergi dari Uchiha Sasuke, dari kenangan cinta pertamanya, dari perasaan mendambanya yang bahkan belum sempat dia ungkapkan.

Kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke kembali membuat sifat naif Hinata mendentumkan sebuah harapan. Harapan bahwa setidaknya dia akan mendapat sedikit kenangan manis dari cinta pertamanya.

Kenangan manis?

Cih.

Yang benar saja?

 _"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bicara denganmu. Jangan menggangguku. Dasar jelek!"_

Nafas Hinata memburu ketika mengingat ucapan Sasuke tiga tahun silam. Kalimat itulah yang membuat Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengubah penampilannya.

 _"Aku tidak mungkin tertarik pada gadis membosankan seperti Hyuga itu. Dia tidak berada di tempat yang pantas untuk bisa bersamaku."_

Lelehan air mata kembali keluar dari manik Hinata. Kenapa? Setelah semuanya yang telah Hinata lakukan dia masih belum juga pantas untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

Apakah sebegitu jelekkah Hinata di mata Sasuke? Apakah Sasuke masih menjadi sosok yang terlalu jauh untuk Hinata gapai? Apakah Hinata harus berusaha lagi untuk berubah? Apakah perubahannya masih belum cukup untuk Sasuke?

Selama hampir seminggu ini batin Hinata selalu menggemakan berbagai pertanyaan. Selama hampir seminggu ini Hinata benar-benar terluka. Hinata kembali terpuruk untuk kedua kalinya, dan itu semua karena Uchiha Sasuke.

 _"Jangan lari dari kenyataan! Kau selalu melakukannya bukan?"_

 _"Kau bisa saja merubah penampilanmu dan membuat semua orang memperhatikanmu seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang. Tapi mungkin kau lupa, bahwa kau tidak akan bisa menipu apa yang ada di dalam. Baik itu di dalam dirimu ataupun yang ada di dalam hatimu."_

Mata Hinata kembali terpejam. Kenapa kata-kata Sasuke seolah terasa benar baginya?

Manik Hinata terbuka, wajahnya kembali menengadah ke atas, ke arah langit pekat. Hinata ingat bahwa dia selalu marah pada dirinya sendiri karena penampilannya yang membosankan terlebih dengan bentuk tubuh yang jauh dari kata ideal. Dia juga merasa sangat marah kepada Uchiha Sasuke yang mengucapkan kalimat yang terlewat kejam kepadanya.

Tapi benarkah? Benarkah semua yang dia lakukan?

Nafas Hinata berhembus dengan begitu dalam dan keras. Sebuah kesadaran menghantam kuat ke dalam benaknya.

Hinata sadar bahwa dia memang seorang pengecut, Hinata menjadikan alasan kenangan pahit pertemuannya yang terakhir dengan Sasuke sebagai alasan kesedihannya. Dia menjadikan Sasuke sebagai _'kambing hitam'_ atas perasaan menyesalnya. Dia menjadikan ucapan menyakitkan Sasuke sebagai alasan untuk menutupi semua rasa takutnya.

Kini Hinata benar-benar sadar. Sadar akan sikap pengecutnya. Sadar tentang perasaannya. Sadar akan rasa cintanya. Sadar kepada siapa dia jatuh cinta. Dan sadar di mana posisi Uchiha Sasuke bagi seorang Hyuga Hinata.

Hinata tidak akan takut mengakui hal itu lagi, dan Hinata kini tidak akan pernah menyangkalnya.

Tapi..

Apa arti kesadaran yang baru saja diperolehnya kini? Bukankah semuanya benar-benar sudah sangat terlambat?

Setelah berbagai kejadian yang telah dilewati, jelas saja untuk mencapai tahap 'normal' kembali pasti bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah.

Terlebih lagi..

Keberangkatan Hinata menuju London kini benar-benar telah menanti di depan mata. Dan.. Dapat dipastikan, setelah kepulangannya ke Konoha yang Hinata sendiri tidak ketahui kapan itu terjadi, semuanya akan berbeda. Sangat sangat berbeda.

~ **T B C ~**

Maaf yang sebesarnya kalau author terlalu lama update fic ini.

Masih ada yang nungguin fic ini buat update ngga?

Kalau ada, mana suaranya???

Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat **Ranmiablue, Kanra Desu, Siskakh27, Erdena273, Sabaku no Yanie, Roti Bakar, Yulia, FVN-Hime, Bill Arr, Pengagum Lavender26, Hanami**


	14. Sebuah Berita

**~ Beautiful to Me ~**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Enjoy reading**

oOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hinata- _sama,_ Hiashi- _sama_ telah menunggu anda." Iruka menunduk hormat ke arah Hinata yang sedang memasukkan pakaian terakhirnya ke dalam koper.

Setelah menutup kopernya, Hinata menatap Iruka yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar hotel sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku sudah selesai berkemas, paman Iruka."

Hinata menurunkan koper besarnya dari ranjang yang kemudian langsung diambil alih oleh Iruka. "Biarkan saya yang membawanya, Hinata- _sama._ "

"Terimakasih." Ucap Hinata tulus.

Iruka dan Hinata berjalan perlahan ke arah mobil yang telah menunggu di depan hotel. Sebelum memasuki mobil, Hinata menatap ke arah halaman depan hotel yang beberapa jam lalu menjadi saksi pertemuannya dengan seseorang.

Kilasan tentang perjumpaan yang tidak sesuai harapannya tersebut kembali terlintas di benak Hinata. Betapa anehnya pria itu. Bagaimana bisa dia meminta maaf dengan gaya yang biasa dan tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi seorang Hinata?

Aneh.

Tanpa sadar Hinata menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Senyuman indah Hinata nyatanya tidak luput dari penglihatan Iruka. Pria paruh baya tersebut menatap senyum Hinata dengan perasaan lega. Pasalnya saat ini dia merasa bahwa anak bosnya tersebut sudah berada dalam kondisi yang lebih baik dari pada beberapa hari yang lalu. Iruka yang telah mengabdikan hampir separuh hidupnya untuk bekerja kepada keluarga Hyuga memang cukup peka terhadap kondisi nona mudanya.

Siapa pun yang terbiasa berada di sekitar Hinata pasti akan sadar kalau beberapa hari yang lalu gadis itu memang sedang dalam masalah. Biasanya gadis cantik dengan rambut indigo tersebut adalah orang yang ramah dan selalu tersenyum tulus kepada orang lain. Namun beberapa hari ini, tepatnya seminggu belakangan, Hinata nampak lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Dia memang masih menampakkan senyumnya kepada semua orang, tapi senyuman yang diberikannya tidak secerah senyum yang biasa dia berikan bahkan terkesan dipaksakan.

"Silahkan, Nona." Iruka membukakan pintu belakang mobil setelah memasukkan koper besar Hinata ke dalam bagasi.

"Terimakasih, Paman. Apakah paman Iruka juga akan ikut kami ke London?" Hinata menatap ke arah Iruka yang duduk di kursi depan di samping sopir dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Tentu, Nona. Hiashi- _sama_ telah meminta saya untuk menemani beliau selama di London." Iruka tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

"Syukurlah." Hinata membalas senyuman Iruka tak kalah lebarnya. "Aku bisa tenang sekarang, dengan begitu _tou-san_ tidak akan terlalu lelah. Maaf telah banyak merepotkanmu, Paman." Hinata menundukkan badannya ke arah Iruka.

Iruka duduk dengan canggung saat melihat Hinata yang memberikan hormat kepadanya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras ke arah Hinata. "Nona tidak perlu bersikap begini. Ini memang sudah tugas saya, Nona."

Hinata menggeleng tidak setuju saat mendengar ucapan Iruka. "Paman tentu tahu betul bahwa baik aku dan _tou-san_ tidak akan bisa melakukan semuanya tanpa Paman."

Iruka membatalkan niatnya untuk menjawab ucapan Hinata setelah mobil yang sedang mereka tumpangi berhenti. Perjalanan mereka memang tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Bahkan bisa dibilang singkat karena jarak yang ditempuh memang tidak begitu jauh. Iruka segera turun kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata.

Hinata berlari perlahan ke arah Hiashi yang telah menunggunya di ruang tunggu bandara. Beberapa orang tampak menghentikan aktifitasnya sekejab ketika melihat kedatangan Hinata. Pagi ini Hinata tampil cantik dengan _dress_ model sabrina berwarna putih dengan motif bunga berwarna biru tua. Rambut panjangnya diikat setengah dan diberi hiasan pita berwarna putih.

" _Tou-san._ " Hinata memeluk pelan sang ayah ketika berhasil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tepat di samping Hyuga Hiashi.

Hiashi melipat koran yang sebelumnya dia baca kemudian mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya pada Hinata. Sebelah tangannya bergerak melingkari punggung Hinata dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Apakah _Tou-san_ telah menunggu lama?" Wajah Hinata mendongak untuk menatap sang ayah tanpa melepas pelukannya.

Hiashi tersenyum simpul saat melihat binar indah dari manik lavender putrinya. Dia kini dapat sedikit tenang karena dapat kembali melihat wajah semangat Hinata.

" _Tou-san_ belum lama. Apakah kau tidur nyenyak semalam?"

Hinata mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. "Apakah _Tou-san_ tidak lelah? Sesampainya di hotel, _Tou-san_ bahkan segera mengadakan meeting lalu langsung berangkat lagi meninjau pengerjaan proyek Hyuga. Bahkan aku saja belum bangung tidur." Sorot khawatir tampak di wajah cantik Hinata.

"Tou-san baik-baik saja, _Hime_." Hiashi mengacak pelan rambut depan putrinya. "Maafkan _tou-san_ tidak bisa menjemputmu di hotel."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. "Tidak apa-apa _tou-san_ , justru kalau _tou-san_ harus menjemputku, _tou-san_ akan lebih merasa lelah lagi."

"Hiashi- _sama,_ Hinata- _sama_ , pesawat Anda akan segera berangkat." Iruka menunduk hormat ke arah Hiashi.

Hyuga Hiashi mengangguk pelan ke arah Iruka kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya diikuti oleh Hinata. Hiashi melangkahkan kakinya dengan anggun, khas seorang bangsawan Hyuga, beberapa pengawal berjalan di belakangnya.

Hinata mengikuti sang ayah yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Namun belum ada beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba Hinata berhenti. Tubuh Hinata berbalik, wajah cantiknya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya.

Dalam hati kecilnya Hinata berharap bahwa setidaknya akan ada seseorang yang mengantarkan kepergiannya ke London. Entah siapa orang itu, Hinata pun masih kelu untuk mengucapkan namanya.

Ketika manik lavendernya tidak menemukan sosok tersebut, sorot matanya kembali berubah menjadi redup. 'Apa yang kau harapkan Hinata? Bahkan untuk meminta maaf yang benar saja dia tidak bisa. Bagaimana mungkin dia akan bersikap manis dengan mengantarmu ke London?'

"Nona?" Hinata tersentak kaget saat mendengar panggilan Iruka. "Apakah Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Em, iii-iiya Paman." Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya kembali, dia segera bergegas ketika melihat sang ayah yang sedang berdiri menunggunya.

"Kau menunggu seseorang?"

Hinata yang tadi menundukkan wajahnya, kini mendongak kaget ke arah Hiashi. Rona merah menjalar di wajah cantiknya. 'Apakah sejelas itu?'

"Hinata?"

Hinata menatap sang ayah yang nampak menunggu jawabannya. "Ti..Tidak _tou-san._ Tidak ada seorang pun yang sedang aku tunggu." Ucap Hinata pelan kemudian kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

Sebelum memasuki pesawat, Hinata kembali menyempatkan dirinya untuk menengok ke belakang. Dan meskipun Hinata tahu bahwa tidak akan ada siapa pun di sana, Hinata masih tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan kecewanya.

Hembusan nafas kasar Hinata kembali terdengar sebelum dia menghilang di balik pintu masuk pesawat.

oOo

"Hinata- _sama_ dan Hiashi- _sama_ baru saja berangkat menggunakan pesawat pribadi keluarga Hyuga menuju London, Uchiha- _sama._ " Seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian formal serba hitam menunduk di hadapan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu bandara.

Sejak satu jam yang lalu Sasuke telah mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana. Dia menempati kursi yang membuat keberadaannya sedikit terhalang oleh tiang namun tidak membuatnya kesulitan untuk melihat sekitarnya.

Aneh memang. Padahal pesawat yang akan ditumpanginya untuk kembali ke Konoha baru akan berangkat beberapa saat lagi, namun seorang Uchiha Sasuke justru mau repot-repot duduk di ruang tunggu yang membosankan.

Jawabannya tentu saja hanya satu. Karena Hyuga Hinata.

Hanya untuk memastikan keadaan gadis itu baik-baik saja, Sasuke rela melakukan sesuatu yang begitu dia benci sebelumnya. Apalagi kalau bukan menunggu.

Sepercik kebahagiaan kebahagiaan seolah sedang menyapa Sasuke ketika dia melihat wajah cantik Hinata yang menatap ke sekeliling bandara sebelum gadis itu menaiki pesawatnya. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa bungsu Hyuga itu sedang mencari keberadaannya.

Namun lagi-lagi Sasuke harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi menghampiri Hinata. Pertemuan-pertemuan mereka yang tidak selalu berakhir dengan baik membuatnya harus berkali-kali berpikir untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"Pesawat Anda telah siap untuk terbang menuju Konoha, Uchiha- _sama._ " Seorang pria berjas hitam dengan kemeja putih menghampiri Sasuke sambil menunduk hormat.

"Hn." Sasuke memakai kembali kacamata hitamnya kemudian berjalan tenang diikuti oleh dua pria berjas hitam tersebut.

Kepergian Sasuke sempat menimbulkan keriuhan di area ruang tunggu bandara. Beberapa gadis bahkan ibu-ibu tampak begitu tertarik kepadanya. Tentu saja pesona seorang Uchiha akan selalu menyilaukan di mana pun dia berada bahkan tanpa perlu terlalu bersusah payah untuk melakukannya.

Sasuke mengistirahatkan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin pada kursi pesawat pribadi Uchiha. Seorang pramugari yang baru saja menghampirinya langsung diusir tanpa suara oleh Sasuke. _Mood_ Sasuke sejak semalam memang belum membaik.

Dini hari tadi Sasuke memang sudah bertemu dengan Hinata. Terlalu lambat memang, mengingat dia sudah berada di Ame selama lima hari hanya untuk melihat keadaan Hinata.

Namun kini hati Sasuke kembali diliputi perasaan gusar ketika sampai sekarang dia masih belum mengetahui dengan jelas apa tujuan keberangkatan Hinata ke London. Sebagian hatinya tiba-tiba diliputi oleh perasaan takut.

Sasuke takut bahwa kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu akan kembali terulang. Hinata pergi dari Konoha beberapa saat setelah mereka bertengkar. Hinata pergi darinya setelah dia mengucapkan hal yang menyakiti hati gadis itu.

"Terus pantau mereka dan laporkan apa saja yang Hinata lakukan selama di London! Aku ingin semua detailnya."

"Baik, Uchiha- _sama._ " Pria berjas serba hitam tersebut membungkuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lelah. Hatinya masih belum tenang sedikit pun.

Tangan kekar Sasuke bergerak ke arah saku celana jeans miliknya dan mengambil ponsel pintarnya di sana. _Onix_ Sasuke melembut ketika dia melihat ke arah ratusan potret Hinata yang selalu diambilnya diam-diam.

Potret seorang gadis bermata Lavender yang beberapa hari ini dia intai dan ikuti. Hati Sasuke menghangat saat melihat wajah Hinata, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali berubah datar. Pancaran _onix_ miliknya meredup dan berubah sendu.

"Hinata." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

oOo

"Katakan!" Sasuke berbicara singkat sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kayu di belakangnya. Saat ini dia sedang berada di studio. Dan hari ini tepat seminggu setelah kepergian Hinata ke London.

"Hinata- _sama_ dan beberapa anggota keluarga Hyuga lainnya terlihat hampir setiap hari masuk ke sebuah hotel terkemuka di pusat kota London. Beberapa saat lalu Hinata- _sama_ tampak keluar dari hotel tersebut bersama.. Akasuna Sasori."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya yang berada di atas paha berbalut celana jeans hitam miliknya. 'Akasuna?' Batin Sasuke geram.

Tangan Sasuke terulur menerima amplop coklat yang ternyata berisi berbagai potret Hinata selama di London. Tidak banyak, dan yang membuat Sasuke semakin mengeraskan rahangnya adalah hampir semua foto tersebut selalu ada Sasori di samping Hinata.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di sana?" Nada suara Sasuke berubah tajam dan menyengat.

Pria berjas hitam yang berdiri di depan Sasuke tersebut menampilkan wajah tenangnya saat mendengar suara sang bos yang menakutkan. Bukan kali ini saja dia mendengarnya, jadi hal tersebut seolah sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari.

"Sampai saat ini kami belum mengetahuinya. Hotel tersebut tidak membiarkan kami sekedar masuk bahkan mengambil gambar. Penjagaannya diperketat, hal itu juga berlaku di mansion Hyuga. Berdasarkan kabar yang kami peroleh, hotel tersebut adalah milik Hyuga Hiashi. Keluarga Hyuga akan mengadakan sebuah acara di sana. Namun sampai saat ini acara tersebut masih belum diketahui."

Sasuke semakin mengeraskan rahangnya. "Hn. Cari tahu terus apa acara yang akan diadakan Hyuga. Aku mau kabar itu secepatnya. Dan.. Cari tahu lebih lanjut mengenai Hinata dan Akasuna Sasori."

"Baik, Uchiha- _sama_." Setelah menunduk dan memberikan hormat, salah satu karyawan Sasuke yang ditugaskannya mematai-matai Hinata pergi dari studio Uchiha.

Onix Sasuke meredup setelah kepergian orang suruhannya. Sejak seminggu yang lalu ponsel Hinata tidak aktif dan setelah itu dia benar-benar menghilang tanpa kabar.

Beruntung sebelumnya Sasuke telah mengutus beberapa anak buahnya untuk memantau keberadaan Hinata. Jika tidak, mungkin Sasuke akan lebih frustasi lagi dari pada ini.

'Kau sedang apa, _Hime_? Mengapa kau bersama setan merah itu?' Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Perasaan takut kembali memenuhi seluruh hati Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau Hinata benar-benar pergi dari Konoha? Bagaimana kalau Hinata pergi ke London karena ingin menemui Sasori? Bagaimana kalau Hinata membencinya dan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi?

"Sasuke- _kuuuuun._ " Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lelah ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara sahabat merah mudanya. Jika ada Sakura, maka dapat dipastikan bahwa di sana juga akan ada..

"Hoe, _Teme_." Naruto. Batin Sasuke berteriak geram. Padahal dia hanya ingin sendirian di sini.

Sakura dan Naruto duduk tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Ino dan Sai yang ada di belakangnya nampak berjalan santai sambil membawa beberapa bungkusan yang Sasuke yakin itu berisi makanan. Jika sudah seperti ini, dapat dipastikan bahwa mereka tidak akan membiarkannya tenang sendirian.

"Hoe, _Teme._ Jangan melamun saja! Sai membelikan kita banyak makanan." Naruto berbicara sambil mengambil sepotong pizza ukuran besar yang baru saja dibuka oleh Ino.

Kini di atas meja telah terhidang berbagai camilan dan beberapa minuman ringan. Melihat banyaknya makanan tersebut, sepertinya Naruto dan yang lainnya benar-benar serius untuk mengganggu ketenangan Sasuke.

"Makanlah, Sasuke- _kun_!" Ino menatap penuh harap ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memasang earphone di kedua telinganya.

"Hn." Ino, Sakura, Naruto dan Sai hanya menatap penuh arti ke arah Sasuke yang kini sudah memejamkan matanya. Mereka tahu bahwa perasaan Sasuke sedang tidak baik-baik saja, jadi mereka membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apa yang dia suka asal itu tidak merugikan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke sendiri merasa bahwa akan sia-sia saja jika dia menyuruh teman-temannya untuk pergi, mereka tidak akan mendengarnya. Jadi Sasuke memilih untuk diam, lagi pula saat ini dia sedang menunggu kabar dari anak buahnya yang lain yang kini berada di London.

"Bagaimana dengan hasil latihan kalian? Sebentar lagi kalian akan tampil bukan?" Ino mengambil sebuah minuman kaleng yang sebelumnya telah dibukakan oleh Sai. "Terimakasih, Sai- _kun._ "

Sai mengacak pelan rambut depan Ino dengan senyuman tulus di bibir tipisnya. "Kami masih sering berlatih tentunya, Ino- _chan_. Meskipun harus tanpa vokalis." Senyuman tulus Sai kini berubah menjadi senyum topeng seperti yang biasa dia berikan kepada orang-orang.

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Semangatlah, Sai- _kun._ Kau pasti bisa."

Sai mengelus perlahan pipi mulus Ino hingga membuat wajah cantik gadis itu merona merah. "Terimakasih, sayang."

Naruto memutar matanya malas saat melihat adegan roman di depannya. "Ck. Sebaliknya kalian cari tempat saja berdua. Jangan merusak pemandangan!"

"Kau hanya iri saja Naruto." Ino mencibir ke arah sahabat blondenya.

"Cih. Percaya diri sekali kau, Nona Yamanaka." Naruto mengambil sepotong pizza lagi kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada gadis yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. "Ehm. Apakah kau sudah mendapat pesan dari Hinata, Sakura- _chan_?" Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya sambil tetap melahap potongan pizza di tangannya.

Naruto mungkin hanya sedang meyakinkan diri apakah Sasuke benar-benar mendengarkan musik dari _earphone_ atau tidak.

Sakura menggeleng sedih menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Jemarinya yang dari tadi bergerak lincah di atas ponsel kini kembali melakukan aktifitasnya yang tertunda. Entah apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan. Wajah cantiknya tampak menampilkan ekspresi yang berubah-ubah.

"Ponsel Hinata sudah tidak aktif semenjak seminggu lalu. Sebelum hilang kabar, Hinata hanya berkata bahwa dia akan sibuk mengurus sesuatu selama di London." Ino yang mengerti kode Naruto segera menimpali.

"Memangnya Hinata akan memiliki acara apa selama di London, Ino- _chan_?"

"Entaah, Sai- _kun._ " Ino menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Saat aku menanyakannya, ponsel Hinata sudah tidak aktif. Bahkan beberapa _e-mail_ yang aku kirim belum dia baca satu pun. Apakah dia benar-benar sibuk di sana?" Ino menekuk wajah cantiknya.

Sai mengusap tangan kiri Ino dengan gerakan menenangkan. "Mungkin Hinata memang sedang sibuk, Ino- _chan_. Tidak mungkin Hinata _sengaja_ menghindarimu." Sai melirik Sasuke sekilas saat mengucapkan kata 'sengaja' dengan nada yang sedikit dia tekan.

Sasuke yang mengerti arah sindiran Sai hanya terdiam, pura-pura tidak mendengar apa pun.

"Padahal aku dan Sakura sudah sangat senang saat Hinata menghubungi kami. Meskipun itu hanya lewat pesan. Iya kan, Jidat?" Alis Ino mengernyit saat mendapati Sakura yang hanya diam tanpa merespon ucapannya. "Jidat?" Sakura yang diam kaku sambil memegang layar ponselnya membuat Ino, Sai dan Naruto mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya kepada gadis musim semi itu.

"Sakura- _chan_?" Naruto menyentuh pundak Sakura dengan perlahan.

"Tidak mungkin." Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Wajah cantiknya pucat pasi. "Tidak mungkin." Kepala Sakura menggeleng tak percaya.

"Tenanglah, Sakura- _chan_! Kau kenapa sebenarnya?"

Sakura hanya diam tanpa menjawab, matanya masih terpaku pada layar ponselnya.

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar suara keributan di depannya. Dalam hati Sasuke juga merasa sedikit penasaran.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Ino bertanya dengan khawatir saat melihat Sakura yang terlihat sedang _shock._

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang ponsel kini bergetar dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ino yang merasa tak sabar pun akhirnya merebut ponsel Sakura.

Mata Ino terbelalak kaget saat melihat layar ponsel Sakura yang sedang menampilkan halaman salah satu berita online terkemuka.

Ddrrrrttt.. Drrrrtttt..

Sasuke berniat mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di samping pahanya ketika dia mendengar pemberitahuan _e-mail_ masuk.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Perhatian Sasuke kembali teralih pada Sakura yang memanggilnya dengan suara tercekat. "Hyuga dan Akasuna sedang mengadakan.." Sakura menelan salivanya dengan begitu kesulitan. "Pertunangan."

- **T B C-**

Eng ing Eeeeeeng..

Nah loh..

Hyuga dan Akasuna tunangan tuh

kira-kira ada yang bisa nebak ngga apa yang bakal dilakuin Sasuke selanjutnya?

Terimakasih buat semua yang udah sempet-sempetin review fic abal ini.

Tetep review, please!


End file.
